Cuando me miras así
by Cielo Azul A
Summary: Candy y Albert no me pertenecen, es solo un poco de imaginación que deseo compartir con todas las personas que tenemos algo en común, nuestro gusto por este hermoso anime.
1. Chapter 1

Candy Candy no me pertenece, así como ninguno de sus personajes, pertenecen al talento de Kyoko Mizuki. Este fic es algo de mi imaginación que quiero compartir, esperando les encante, agradecere mucho sus comentarios y el tiempo que le puedan dedicar para leer.

**Cuando me miras así.**

**Por Cielo Azul A.**

Una noche fría en la mansión de Escocia, suena de pronto suena un; toc, toc;

**_-William, ya casi es hora de partir,_** dijo George.

**_-Si George, en cinco minutos estoy en la estancia_**, él se encontraba terminando de vestir para asistir a una gala de beneficencia.

**_-George ya estoy listo, vámonos,_** así tomaron el carro que los conduciría al lugar de la recepción, llegaron y el lugar estaba bellamente decorado con arreglos florales de alcatraces blancos que contrastaban con lilium oriental rosas, bellas lámparas que emitían una luz tenue lo cual hacia un ambiente agradable a los presentes, la Orquesta tocaba para el deleite de los asistentes.

Él vestía un elegante esmoquin negro con pajarita y faja color azul rey que contrastaban con sus cautivadores ojos azul cielo, llego saludando a las personas que encontraba a su paso mientras ingresaba más adentro del majestuoso recinto.

En ese momento sintió los ojos color gris de aquella bella mujer que ya conocía muy bien, ella con un hermoso vestido color dorado y una cinta satinada color rojo que rodeaba su esbelta cintura, haciendo juego con unos discretos aretes y collar de rubíes, lucia realmente esplendida, al voltear hacia la dirección donde se encontraba ella, le regalo una radiante sonrisa en forma de saludo y se aproximó a su encuentro.

**_-Isabella, luces muy bella,_** saludo besando con toda caballerosidad la delicada mano de la joven.

**_-William, buenas noches, me alegra verte, pero por favor no seas tan formal sabes que entre nosotros no es necesario, _**rieron los dos.

**_-Lo sé, pero eso no lo saben los demás; _**de esa forma él le ofreció su fuerte brazo para conducirla a la pista.

**_-William es una verdadera lástima que tengas que partir, de verdad te extrañaremos mucho,_** dijo la bella joven con un deje de tristeza.

**_-Yo también las extrañare mucho Isabella, pero tu mejor que nadie sabes cuánto he esperado este viaje, por fin después de tanto tiempo._**

**_-Lo sé, eso es lo único que me consuela, pero por favor promete que regresaras a visitarnos._**

**_-Por supuesto, ustedes son personas muy importantes en mi vida, pero dime donde esta Elizabeth y tus padres._**

**_-Elizabeth está bailando y mi padre ya sabes hablando de negocios, mi madre se sintió indispuesta y no pudo asistir, hoy es el aniversario de mi hermana y en esta fecha la invade la tristeza a pesar de haber pasado tantos años no se resigna a no encontrarla._**

**_-Siento mucho lo que me dices, no imagino el dolor que puede sentir un padre o madre al perder a un hijo, aunque se lo que es perder a los seres más queridos, mis padres, mi hermana, mi sobrino,_** dijo con una mirada triste.

**_-William, disculpa mis palabras, no quería ponerte triste,_** dijo ella con voz dulce.

**_-No te disculpes Isabella, sabes a pesar de esas pérdidas también conozco seres maravillosos como ustedes y eso me ha ayudado a reconfortar la soledad._**

**_-Sabes la historia entre ustedes es muy bella, romántica y un tanto enigmática, la forma en que la conociste, como su camino se encontró. amarla de la forma en la que lo dices, tu mirada se llena de luz cada que hablas de ella._**

**_-Creo que nací para amarla en todos los sentidos, por eso agradezco a Dios el haberla puesto en mi camino, ella es mi princesa y lo único que deseo es poder estar a la altura de lo que merece._**

**_-William, sé que no podría encontrar mejor hombre que tú a su lado, tú que la idolatras y amas infinitamente. _**Con esas palabras ambos se regalaron una gran sonrisa.

En ese momento termino el vals que estaban bailando y del brazo de él se retiraron al encuentro de Elizabeth y su padre.

**_-Buenas noches Josep,_** y tomando la mano de la otra joven saludo, **_buenas noches Elizabeth._**

**_-William, buenas noches es un placer verte._**

**_-Para mí también es un placer verlos,_** dijo el rubio.

**_-Sé que mañana partirás de regreso a América, es una pena no haber podido realizar una pequeña recepción y poder desearte buen viaje._**

**_-Gracias Josep, el hecho de tener su amistad para mí es un privilegio, agradezco sus atenciones y espero tener el placer de recibirlos en América pronto._**

**_-Gracias William, sabes que tu siempre serás bienvenido en nuestra casa, siempre recordamos a tu familia con gran afecto, tus padres y nosotros fuimos grandes amigos y aunque ya no se encuentren entre nosotros sabemos que en donde quiera que estén ellos y Rosemary te cuidan siempre._**

**_-Tus palabras me reconfortan y me siento afortunado de contar con ustedes._**

**_-Aún no lo había platicado con Isabella y Elizabeth, su madre y yo hemos decidido hacer un último intento en la búsqueda de nuestra hija, aunque no hemos dejado de investigar, pensamos que sería de gran ayuda regresar al lugar donde sucedió todo y así estar más cerca de la investigación_**.

Isabella y Elizabeth asombradas por la noticia, esbozaron una gran sonrisa.

**_-De verdad padre, iremos a América,_** dijeron al unísono.

**_-Así es hijas mías, así que no consideraremos esto como una despedida sino como un hasta luego._**

**_-Josep, me dará gran alegría poder recibirlos en casa._**

**_-Nosotros agradecemos tu invitación y anticipadamente tu hospitalidad._**

La velada transcurrió entre bailes, platicas, de esta forma llego el momento de despedirse.

**_-William, deseamos que tengas buen viaje, cuídate mucho y esperamos pronto poder visitarte en América_**. expreso Elizabeth en nombre de su padre y hermana.

**_-Agradezco su sincera amistad y los estaré esperando,_** con estas palabras se despidieron esperando volver a verse muy pronto

Llego a la mansión y estaba un tanto nervioso por el viaje, él había esperado con tanta impaciencia ese día que aún no podía creer que a la mañana siguiente iniciaría su regreso, así con esos pensamientos fue vencido por el cansancio en la espera del nuevo día.

Por otra parte para Candy llego la hora del almuerzo en el hospital donde trabajaba y como era costumbre ella y el Dr. Laurent tomaban sus alimentos juntos cada vez que la ocasión lo permitía.

**_-Colibrí, como esta mi enfermera favorita?_**

**_-Ohh Sebastián, no digas eso por favor, que van a decir de mí,_** lo dijo con pícara sonrisa.

**_-Pues que eres mi enfermera favorita, jajajaja; sabes estoy intrigado el día de hoy noto algo diferente en tus ojos, irradian felicidad y creo imaginarme a que se debe._**

**_-Ahh si, pues entonces como ya sabes no necesito platicarte, cierto._**

**_-Noooo, por favor, prefiero oírlo de tus labios._**

**_-Mmm, recibí carta de Albert, en unos días regresara a América después de casi tres años de no vernos, _**sus ojos brillaban de felicidad al decirlo y su sonrisa era parecía tener magia.

**_-Me lo imaginaba, me alegra mucho por ti Candy y ahora me doy cuenta por qué tanta alegría._**

**_-Si Sebastian, después de tanto tiempo, me pregunto cuanto habrá cambiado desde la última vez que nos vimos, todo fue tan rápido que no tuvimos oportunidad de despedirnos, creo que a pesar del tiempo no he logrado asimilar que él representa tres de los hombres más importantes en mi vida en una sola persona, Albert mi amigo, Mi príncipe de la colina y el abuelo William mi padre._**

**_-De verdad que la historia entre ustedes es como sacada de un cuento, me parece increíble Colibrí, creo que para todos fue una gran sorpresa que el heredero de tan importante familia fuera un hombre tan joven y claro que tuviese una hija tan joven y bella. _**dijo el joven médico con una sonrisa.

**_-Sabes, él se fue tan rápido que no me dio tiempo en ese momento de asimilar mis sentimientos por él, ahora después de tres años me imagino que probablemente pudo haber encontrado a alguien, se fue y me dejo sola nuevamente, al final solo siendo su hija._**

**_-Candy, no digas eso, yo tengo la certeza que muy pronto tu corazón podrá sentirse liberado de esa prisión en la que vive, recuerda que tú eres mi colibrí, audaz, inteligente, con una gran fuerza de voluntad, es por eso que estoy seguro que pronto llegaran a ti las respuestas que tanto necesitas, espero que con la llegada de Sir William no te olvides de mí, Colibrí. _** expreso el joven sonriendo.

**_-Tú eres más que un amigo, eres mi confidente, mi calma en un día de tormenta, creo que Dios te envío a mi vida para ayudar a reconfortar mi alma, en el fondo me duele que Albert se haya ido una vez mas de mi lado sin despedirse, pero tu consuelo sano mi alma de ese dolor._**

**_-Tú eres mi amuleto de la suerte, también Dios te puso en mi camino para no sentirme solo al llegar a un lugar nuevo, tenerte junto a mí me ayudo a encontrar la paz que tanto necesitaba, a calmar el dolor de haber dejado a mi madre en circunstancias tan difíciles y no poder verla en todo este tiempo, a ser más optimista, me alegra tanto que nuestros caminos seguirán juntos, porque eres mi enfermera favorita y aceptaste acompañarme en una nueva aventura._**

**_- Sebastian, somos dos almas unidas por una amistad y eso es algo maravilloso, aunque déjame decirte que no quiero ser la causante de alejarte de las chicas, sabes en el hospital he notado que ciertas compañeras te miran con ojos de amor, eres todo un conquistador, _**dijo ella sonriendo.

Sebastian era un joven de estatura media, delgado, cuerpo bien formado pues le encantaba hacer deporte, pelo un poco rizado de color castaño claro y unos expresivos ojos color azul claro, divertido, simpático, alegre, un tanto bromista, extremadamente sociable, inteligente y culto, cuando llegaba a un lugar lo llenaba con su presencia, de esas personas que cae bien a la mayoría de la gente y eso hace que gusten de estar a su lado pues creaba una gran empatía.

**_-Candy por favor no digas eso, sabes que por el momento mis prioridades son otras y no me siento en condiciones de ofrecer amor a una mujer, ellas merecen todo mi respeto y admiración y por eso quiero que cuando llegue esa persona a mi vida mi corazón y cuerpo pueda entregarse sin reservas._**

**_-Lo se amigó y creo que así será, dijo abrazándolo, bueno creo que ya es hora de irnos, el tiempo se va como agua._**

**_-Sí, cuando se tiene una gran compañía el tiempo vuela, nos vemos más tarde y te llevo al hogar, te parece._**

**_-Está bien, cuídate._**

**_Continuara..._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cuando me miras así.**

**Por Cielo Azul A.**

**Capítulo Dos**

Después de que Albert fue presentado en sociedad como cabeza de los Andrew conllevo a que él se hiciera cargo de las responsabilidades que eso implicaba, por lo que se dedico a viajar por varias partes del mundo para presentarse y conocer los negocios y socios de la familia.

Durante ese tiempo Candy y el mantuvieron una constante comunicación por medio de cartas, a pesar de la distancia seguían manteniendo cercanía, sin embargo no dejaban de extrañarse, ella añorando sentir esa protección que siempre le brindaba su presencia, él por su parte, sentir esa paz que le daban esos encantadores ojos verdes.

Candy ya conocía al verdadero abuelo William y aún así no desistía de dejar ser la hija adoptiva de los Andrew, le dolía mantener un lazo de esa naturaleza con su Albert, más aun después de su partida tan inesperada, dejándola con tantos sentimientos, por lo que en una de las tantas cartas que le escribió a Albert le solicito que le retirara el apellido Andrew a lo que él le pidió que esperara hasta que se volvieran a ver.

Pasaron algunos días los cuales hacían más larga la espera para ambos y aunque trataban de concentrarse en sus actividades les era muy difícil pues la emoción de volver a verse era demasiado fuerte.

Un lunes llegando al hogar de Pony, la hermana María le entrego un telegrama a Candy, era de Albert.

_Querida Candy._

_Estaré llegando a Lakewood en dos días, espero me permitas poder verte el Sábado, estaré enviando a una persona de casa por tu respuesta._

_Abrazos, Albert._

Candy sintió que su corazón se llenaba de felicidad la cual no podía controlar ni disimular, algo que no pasó desapercibido por sus madres.

-Albert, por fin volveremos a vernos, después de tanto tiempo, nuevamente volveré a ver esos maravillosos ojos azules, así cerró sus ojos y todos los recuerdos llegaron a su mente, la cascada, el hospital, chicago y el departamento, sin duda esa había sido la mejor época junto a él

-Tenemos tantas cosas de que hablar a pesar de que siempre estuvimos en comunicación, no es lo mismo el papel que en persona, y más ahora que quiero continuar mi camino.

Y con esos pensamientos Candy se dispuso a responder el telegrama de Albert, al día siguiente ella salió del hogar y dejo una nota para Albert con la Srita Pony para ser entregada.

Por otro lado en la mansión Andrew iba entrando un elegante coche conducido por George, Albert estaba llegando a Lakewood, recorriendo el jardín de rosas, llegaron a su mente tantos recuerdos, eran demasiados que pensaba que su mente no era suficiente para guardarlos.

Candy, Rosemary, Anthony, cuanto tiempo ha pasado; Candy, siento tanto haberme ido la última vez de aquí sin poder despedirme de ti personalmente, pero el corazón me dolía, me dolía saber que tu corazón seguía sufriendo por el amor no vivido, sé que necesitabas tiempo para sanar y así tal vez volver amar, perdóname por esa nueva despedida pero sabía que si te veía en ese momento no hubiese querido dejarte y creí que no era el momento. Si supieras todo lo que eres para mí, eres tanto que las palabras no son suficientes, tanto que llevo en mi pecho, tantas emociones, tantos sentimientos, tantos sueños a tu lado.

-William, regresaste por ella, así que no la dejes ir nuevamente; probablemente puedes sorprenderte gratamente, fueron las palabras de George que se clavaron en los pensamientos del rubio.

-George, a ti no puedo ocultarte nada, me conoces tan bien; tienes razón solo estoy aquí por ella aunque no sé cómo acercarme de una forma que no sea de amigos, como saber si ya su corazón sano y si puede darle la bienvenida a un nuevo amor, a mi amor.

-Creo que lo primero es la confianza en que lo puedes lograr, ustedes son amigos, la conoces, así que eso ya te da una ventaja, sabes que le agrada, son muy afines y comparten muchas cosas, ese es un buen comienzo, no crees.

Sin emitir palabra alguna de lo dicho por George, llegaron hasta la puerta principal donde los esperaba la servidumbre para darles la bienvenida.

-Bienvenido Sr. Andrew, Sr. George; expresaron los sirvientes.

Ellos agradecieron y entraron a la mansión, en ese momento una persona de servicio se acercó y le entrego la nota de Candy.

-Por tu expresión me imagino que es la respuesta de la Srita Candy, cierto.

-Así es George y se retiró para poder leerla.

Querido Albert,

Me alegra mucho saber que pronto estarás en Lakewood y más gusto me dará poder vernos el sábado, te espero en el Hogar de Pony a medio día si no tienes inconveniente.

Con cariño.

Candy.

-William, cuando la visitaras, porque por tu expresión me imagino que es un sí de su parte.

-Amigo de verdad, nada pasa desapercibido a tus ojos; así es, Candy acepto mi invitación de visitarla el sábado, creo que estos días se harán más largos que los del viaje, no puedo esperar a verla nuevamente.

El resto del día él descanso del largo viaje, aunque el tiempo parecía que avanzaba muy lento, probablemente era el deseo y la emoción de verla.

Por otro lado ella estaba en el hospital, pero ese día en particular parecía que su mente estaba en otro lugar, no era la misma Candy de siempre, algo que no pasó desapercibido por Sebastian; así llego la hora de retirarse y él la espero para llevarla al hogar.

-Sebastian, ya estoy lista, nos vamos! dijo ella.

-Claro y procedió a abrirle la puerta del coche.

-Colibrí, hoy no tuvimos oportunidad de hablar, pero te he visto algo distraída, creo imaginarme que es por Sir William.

-Ayer que llegue a casa me entregaron un telegrama de él, donde me decía que el miércoles llegaría a Lakewood y preguntando si podía visitarme el sábado.

-Ahhh, ahora entiendo, me imagino que aceptaste encantada ver a tu príncipe, le dijo con una carcajada.

-Sebastian, no te burles, que malo eres ehhh, dijo la rubia.

-Candy de verdad tu rostro se transforma y tus bellos ojos verdes se iluminan con el solo hecho de mencionarlo, eres otra.

- Dios que voy hacer cuando lo tenga frente a mí, dime Sebastian.

-Colibrí, se tu misma, la Candy que él conoce, tu eres una mujer excepcional que siendo tu misma haces sentir bien a quienes te rodean, aunque tal vez sea tu oportunidad de confesarte con él.

-Gracias Sebastian, de verdad no sé qué pasara cuando nos volvamos a ver.

-Creo que lo importante es conservar la calma y dejar que las cosas fluyan, no te apresures a los acontecimientos y recuerda que me tienes a mí para apoyarte.

Así llegaron a la casa y Sebastian ayudo a bajar a Candy.

-Sabes tú eres mi fuente de paz, tus palabras siempre me dan la calma que necesito, gracias amigo, y con esas palabras le dio un prolongado abrazo y se despidió de él en espera del día en el que volvería a ver a su "Príncipe de la Colina"

**_Continuara….._**

**_=============================0000000000000=======================_**

Ustedes disculparan la brevedad de este capítulo, gracias por continuar siguiéndome.

Todos los comentarios son muy bienvenidos y tengan la seguridad que leo cada uno de ellos con entusiasmo y emoción, siempre en espera de poder mejorar para regalarles algo mucho mejor cada día, recuerden que sus comentarios, sugerencias, etc, motivan mi inspiración.

Un fuerte Abrazo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Cuando me miras así.**

**Por Cielo Azul A.**

**Capítulo Tres**

Pasaron los días y por fin era sábado, era un día hermoso y soleado tal vez el ideal para un encuentro, ninguno de los dos pudo dormir de la emoción que sentían, en realidad solo esperaban a que llegara el medio día en dónde;

Albert pensaba, no sabes cuánto espere este día, después de tanto tiempo, intento imaginar como serás ahora pero creo que el bello recuerdo que me lleve de ti no le permite a mi imaginación trabajar como debería, por tus cartas sé que sigues siendo la dulce Candy que robo mi corazón.

La vida me ha puesto tantas pruebas que si la recompensa es terminar a tu lado con gusto las volvería a vivir.

Ella por su parte estaba nerviosa y emocionada, se preparaba para poder ver al joven de ojos azules después de tanto tiempo, así que tomo un baño con esencia de gardenias y opto por ponerse un lindo vestido azul que se ajustaba a su bella figura, el cabello lo llevaba suelto solo deteniéndolo con una pequeña cinta, había dejado atrás aquellas coletas que tanto la caracterizaban, en realidad si era totalmente diferente a lo que Albert pudiese recordar de ella, su imagen había dejado atrás a la niña para darle paso a la mujer.

No sabía a qué hora llegaría, y como ella no podía estarse quieta, decidió hacer sus actividades normales, después del almuerzo y terminar con sus deberes en el hogar aprovecho su día de descanso y fue a la Colina de Pony, esa colina que le traía tantos bellos recuerdos y le daba la calma a su alma en momentos de incertidumbre, junto al enorme árbol, "El padre árbol" como ella le llamaba, parecía que la escuchaba sin necesidad de hablar, pues también con el podía desahogar tantos sus penas como sus alegrías.

Por otro lado Albert estaba aproximándose al hogar de Pony, con una pila de emociones, pronto la vería después de tanto tiempo, era un hombre inteligente y sabía que tenía que tener calma en ese momento, era una lucha entre su mente y su corazón; se estaciono bajo del auto y toco la puerta, la Srita Pony salió a recibirlo, abrió la puerta y exclamo;

-Sr. Andrew, que gusto volver a verlo después de tanto tiempo, pero por favor pase.

-Srita Pony, igualmente, ha pasado mucho tiempo y por lo que veo aquí todo va de maravilla.

-Así es Sr. Andrew todo esta muy bien, gracias a sus generosas aportaciones hemos podido hacer más cosa y ayudar a más niños.

-Me alegra mucho escuchar eso, saben que cuentan conmigo para todo, este es el hogar de Candy y lo que este en mis manos para ayudar me gratifica mucho; por cierto esta ella?

Ya sabe que jamás puede estar quieta, fue a la Colina, si gusta podemos enviar por ella, a lo que él dijo, no se preocupe yo voy personalmente a buscarla. Y con el corazón en la mano salió a su encuentro.

Ella recostada en el pasto con los brazos cruzados detrás de su cabeza, perdida en sus pensamientos, imaginando que decirle cuando lo viera, si había cambiado, eran demasiadas emociones e interrogantes juntas, por otro lado también estaba el recuerdo de esa última despedida, solo un papel donde le decía que tenía que salir a un largo viaje de negocios, dejándola con tantas confusiones que de no ser por la amistad de Sebastian y las largas platicas que tenían no sabía si hubiese superado esa nueva partida; cuando de pronto escucho;

-Buenos días Candy, exclamo el joven rubio mirando hacia donde ella estaba, ella sintió como un hilo de nervios recorría su cuerpo al escuchar su voz.

-Albert, llegaste, cuanto tiempo tienes ahí, a lo que él respondió con una enorme sonrisa y buscando aquellos maravillosos ojos verdes dijo, El suficiente como para poder admirarte nuevamente.

-Ohh Albert, ella se ruborizo ante tal afirmación del joven y se levanto rápidamente, que vas a pensar de mi, que estos no son modales de una dama, disculpa.

-Candy, una dama no solo son modales, también es corazón y tú tienes demasiado corazón, eso es lo más valioso es una dama, expreso el joven.

Ella con una enorme sonrisa en los labios por las palabras que había escuchado de él, admiro a ese atractivo joven rubio que vestía un pantalón color gris con camisa blanca de cuello alto y un suéter del mismo tono del pantalón sobre sus hombros, dándole una imagen un tanto rebelde y a la vez elegante, ese aroma a madera y hiervas a ella le hacía sentir deseos que no quería entender, no sabía si era el tiempo que había pasado sin verlo pero sentía que se veía más apuesto que antes, y que decir de su vestir, era totalmente diferente a lo que ella había visto antes, imaginaba que ahora con su nueva posición y responsabilidades muchas cosas en él habían cambiado, su corazón latía al compas de un tambor de la emoción de volver a ver sus azules ojos.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos contemplándose mutuamente, el admirando a la rubia que lucia realmente bella, con ese vestido azul y el pelo suelto con una cinta que hacia lucir sus hermosos rizos rubios, sin duda pudo apreciar que la niña le había dado paso a la mujer, ella lucia más madura, ya no la pequeña niña que conoció a los 6 años a la que cuido por mucho tiempo, ahora era una hermosa joven.

De verdad que el tiempo había pasado para ambos, para él era muy claro su amor hacia ella, un amor que siempre estuvo pero se reafirmo durante su convivencia en Chicago, ella lo descubrió después de la última partida de él, aun así se resistía a dar señales del mismo.

Albert abrió sus brazos para poder recibir ese cálido abrazo que había esperado por tres largos años, mientras ella se refugiarse en ellos para sentir la protección que él le brindaba con su presencia.

-Candy, ¿cómo has estado?

Esperando a que cada nuevo día, fuera un día menos para volver a vernos, no pudo contener esas palabras, ella pensó decir algo diferente pero su corazón le gano a la razón

-Gracias por esas palabras, me alegra escucharlas y verte una vez más.

-Disculpa, creo que fui demasiado expresiva, me da gusto verte, por lo que veo creo que te fue muy bien en tus viajes.

-No te disculpes Candy, al contrario me alegra que seas tan sincera en tus palabras, sabes que esa es una de tus virtudes.

-Albert, estoy muy feliz volver a verte, de verdad que ha pasado tiempo, pero por favor platícame, tengo tantas preguntas, ¿qué lugar te agrado mas de todos los que conociste en este tiempo?, ¿Cómo has estado?, ¿cuanto tiempo te quedaras aquí?, y así le realizo un sin número de preguntas.

-Ohhh Candy, son muchas preguntas para responder en este momento, me encantara poder responderlas todas, pero quiero hacerlo muy detenidamente, probablemente el tiempo no me alcance hoy pero espero poder hacerlo poco a poco en el tiempo que este aquí, pero primero déjame decirte que yo también estoy realmente feliz de que nos volvamos a ver después de tres largos años, estas muy bella.

-Albert que cosas dices, gracias por tus palabras, pero sigo siendo la misma Candy, aquí parece que el tiempo no pasa.

-Pero en ti si, déjame decirte luces muy bella dejando tu cabello al aire libre, el tiempo ha pasado Candy y ya no eres esa pequeña niña que me dijo que mi gaita sonaba como caracoles arrastrándose, jajaja ambos rieron, eres una bella joven, sin duda tendrás muchos pretendiente, esperando que su respuesta fuera un no.

-Por Dios Albert, lo que menos pienso es en tener pretendientes, este tiempo lo he dedicado a calmar la tempestad que había en mi alma para poder llevarla a un mar en calma, tal vez no te lo había dicho en ningún momento, pero así es, para mi es necesario tener esa tranquilidad.

El sintió consuelo en ese momento al escucharla, pero como conquistarla, como poder saber si su amor podía ser correspondido.

-Pero mejor dime tú, me imagino que muchas jóvenes han de estar deseosas de ser la Sra. Andrew, supongo que con tantos viajes que hiciste conocerías a alguien especial, sin querer había hecho la pregunta que menos pensaba hacer.

-Jajaja, Candy sabes que esta vida me es difícil llevarla, lo hago por la memoria de mis padres y porque sé que es mi responsabilidad como sucesor directo de los Andrew pero eso no significa que me agrade, desafortunadamente los viajes, fiestas y bailes son parte de la misma, que más daría por volver a ser ese hombre libre que iba a donde quería sin tener que dar cuentas a nadie y disfrutaba de la naturaleza, los animales, la vida en si, esos recuerdos son los que me hacen seguir de pie, los recuerdos de nosotros, cuando solo éramos Candy y Albert viviendo y disfrutando el día con día, lo recuerdas?, al terminar de escucharlo ella percibió tristeza en sus ojos y añoranza en sus palabras, le dolía mucho saber que esos momentos se habían ido hace mucho tiempo.

Ella respondió, claro que si, como olvidarlo, creo y siento que ha sido de las etapas mas bellas de mi vida, los tengo muy presentes a pesar del tiempo.

Al estar recordando todo eso sus ojos se buscaron, parecía que ellos querían hablar en lugar de sus labios.

Candy reacciono a ese momento y externo, "recordar es volver a vivir", así que mantengamos esos recuerdos siempre, quieres.

-Sí, comparto tu idea, pero creo que ya es hora de retirarnos, te acompaño al hogar, así tengo la oportunidad de saludar a la hermana María también.

-Me parece muy bien, y así se retiraron de la Colina rumbo al Hogar.

El joven había regresado decidido a ganar el amor de la rubia y no solo tener el de la amiga, pero después de ese encuentro esa decisión se reafirmó más, su corazón y su mente sabían que solo a su lado quería vivir, deseaba cuidarla, amarla, sentía que la vida no le alcanzaría para amarla, pero para eso existía la eternidad, por lo que el primer paso era saber si los sentimiento de Candy habían cambiado, si ya había superado lo de Terry, si él tenía alguna oportunidad, deseaba empezar acercarse a ella de otra forma y tenía que pensar muy bien cómo empezar.

El la visitaba cada día de descanso de ella, disfrutaban de los paseos con cada detalle por sencillo que fuese lo vivían con intensidad, platicaban de todo un poco, de lo sucedido en el tiempo que no se vieron, ella se maravillaba con sus relatos, aunque lo hacía por carta, sabía que era diferente al escucharlo de sus labios.

-Sin duda eres afortunado de conocer tantos lugares hermosos, no perderé la esperanza que algún día los pueda conocer.

-Sí, creo que soy afortunado, es de las pocas cosas que me hacen agradecer la posición que tengo, pues me permiten visitar muchos lugares, aunque desearía no hacerlo solo, expreso.

-La soledad en exceso a veces no es buena, dijo él.

-Albert, no digas eso, sabes que me tienes a mí, yo siempre estaré a tu lado mientras tú me lo permitas, lo dijo mostrándole una dulce mirada.

-Gracias Candy, eres una gran mujer, pero me refiero que a veces es bueno tener una grata compañía cuando se viven experiencias hermosas.

-Entonces en todo este tiempo ¿No conociste a nadie?, externo ella; en el fondo era la pregunta que desde que se vieron había querido hacer pero no se atrevía hacerla y en ese momento sin pensarlo y dada las circunstancias la hizo, su corazón estaba impaciente en escuchar la respuesta.

-Sabes si te puedo decir que conocí muchas jóvenes, sin embargo ellas desean algo que yo no puedo dar ya, claro no la mayoría pues hay personas aún dispuestas a dar su amistad sincera como Isabella y Elizabeth, aunque a ellas las conozco desde niñas pues sus padres y los míos fueron grandes amigos y en este largo viaje tuve la oportunidad de volver a verlas.

Ella bajo la cabeza al escuchar las palabras del joven rubio, la respuesta que tanto temía por fin la había escuchado y no sabía cómo reaccionar ante eso, pero aun así sintió más curiosidad y dijo: Por la forma en la que lo dices veo que las admiras mucho.

Al escuchar la respuesta de su príncipe sintió más curiosidad por las jóvenes que lo habían impresionado así que quiso indagar un poco más, ¿Cómo son ellas?, pregunto.

-Candy, eres una chica muy curiosa, pero responderé tu pregunta; son inteligentes, alegres, sencillas, libres y muy bellas.

La rubia al escuchar esas palabras pudo confirmar que realmente el las tenía muy presentes, no pudo evitar sentir un sentimiento de angustia al haber escuchado a Albert como se expresó de ellas y en ese momento solo bajo la cabeza como indicando que le afectaba escuchar esas palabras.

-Sin embargo tú no me has dicho cuántos pretendientes tienes Candy, ella se sorprendió por su pregunta nuevamente pues ya le había dicho que no le interesaba tener pretendientes, aún así respondió: Albert ya te había dicho que en este momento no estoy en condiciones de tener a nadie, lo importante era sanar las heridas del pasado, además con todas las actividades que hay en el hogar y en el hospital en lo que menos pienso es en un pretendiente.

-Pero me siento afortunada de contar con alguien como Sebastian.

-¿Sebastian?, exclamo él.

-Sí, es un gran amigo, se llama Sebastian Laurent, es un joven doctor ingles que tuve oportunidad de conocer en el hospital en Lakewood, es un hombre sensible, gentil y muy humano, los dos amamos la medicina y el poder ayudar a los demás en la medida de nuestras posibilidades, creo que tenemos muchas cosas en común, él solo se ha ido forjando su camino por sus propios medios, me identifico mucho con él y eso me hace admirarlo aun más.

Al escuchar esas palabras sintió como si una fuerte bofetada golpeará sobre su rostro, sin duda Candy apreciaba mucho a ese joven médico y sintió aflicción al pensar que él podría ganarse el corazón de su princesa, mas sin embargo quiso saciar un poco su curiosidad y saber que tan impresionada estaba ella de él.

-Por lo que escucho él te ha impresionado mucho y le tienes mucho afecto, tal vez pueda llegar a ser más que un amigo, a lo que ella rebatió, le tengo un profundo aprecio y admiración, por su inteligencia, valentía, bondad y su amistad ocupa un lugar especial en mi corazón, aunque es difícil expresar con palabras la amistad que nos une, sé que siempre su hombro estará para brindarme apoyo y él sabe que cuenta conmigo siempre.

En ese momento el sintió un poco de alivio en las palabras de la rubia, sin embargo escucho demasiada admiración y cariño que bien podría convertirse en otra cosa si el joven médico se proponía conquistarla, y como no amarla, si en cada lugar que estaba lo llenaba con su presencia, era una mujer genuina, autentica, llena de optimismo y alegría ante la vida que a pasar que siempre le ponía pruebas difíciles ella las enfrentaba con valor y tenacidad siempre velando por la felicidad de los demás antes que la de ella.

-Bueno Candy, creo que ya es hora de irnos me regalaste una bella tarde, Candy se sonrojo ante sus palabras y le dio una gran sonrisa, aunque no pudo evitar emocionarse al escuchar que Albert disfrutaba estar a su lado.

-Sí, creo que tienes razón, pero mañana te veré?, respondiendo el, Claro que sí, si tú no tienes inconveniente, a lo que ella dijo, al contrario, me encanta verte, sabes quiero platicar contigo algo muy importante.

Pues entonces con mayor razón vendré mañana, te parece? Mientras ella objetaba, me parece muy bien.

Así llegando al hogar se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla, pareciendo demostrar con el, lo que sus bocas no decían aún.

Esa noche al encontrarse cada uno en sus respectivas habitaciones pensaban:

Candy, creo que tengo posibilidades de ganar tu amor, esta tarde pude sentir una vez más que hay algo más que amistad, no puedo negar que sentí unos profundos celos al escucharte hablar del Dr. Laurent con tanta admiración, pero regrese aquí por ti así que no puedo pensarme vencido cuando aún no he dado la batalla.

Albert, me hace feliz tenerte cerca, como cerrar los círculos del pasado, como evitar amar, y con esas palabras empezó a sentir el peso de sus parpados, sin olvidar que al día siguiente ella le daría a conocer su decisión.

Así llego el día en que ella le daría a conocer su decisión,

Ya era de tarde y ella había regresado del hospital, hizo algunos pequeños deberes y al terminar salió rumbo a la Colina para calmar sus nervios por lo que le diría a su príncipe.

En ese momento estaba tan inmersa en sus pensamiento que solo la hizo salir de ese trance ese aroma madera-herbal que aceleraba los latidos de su corazón, volteo a verlo y sus ojos se encontraron con el cielo azul de esos ojos.

Albert, llegaste, ella se levantó y corrió a su encuentro, el abriendo sus brazos para darle la bienvenida en un efusivo abrazo, ella levanto su rostro y se encontró con sus delineados labios, en ese momento paso un pensamiento rápido por su mente, como evitar amar!,

El por su parte se decía, si probara tus labios tal vez sabría si puedes corresponderme, tenerte así me hace desear jamás dejarte ir y con esos pensamientos se separaron.

Hola Candy, que gusto verte, luces bella, ese día ella había optado por un vestido con cuello tipo barco color verde botella, que se entallaba a su figura y resaltaba sus expresivos ojos esmeralda, ella sintió emoción al escuchar las palabras del joven la cual no pudo ocultar con el rubor de sus mejillas que lo externaron.

Tu también luces muy apuesto, el por su parte llevaba pantalón color azul marino con una camisa azul cielo que iba a juego con sus ojos, la ropa dejaba ver su espléndida figura varonil y su rebelde cabellera que lucía un poco despeinada, probablemente por el viento, muchas gracias por el cumplido.

En ese momento el la invito a sentarse sobre el césped, ayudándola al mismo tiempo.

-Estoy muy ansioso por escuchar que quieres decirme, expreso él.

-Claro, pero antes de eso quiero preguntarte algo, claro pregúntame, ¿eres feliz?, el sorprendido por la pregunta, respondió. Sabes creo que hay muchas formas de lograr la felicidad y por eso regrese, aunque no puedo negarte que con el giro de 360 grados que dio mi vida es imposible poder dedicarme a las cosas que antes me hacían feliz, pero tampoco voy a decir que soy desdichado porque sabía que este día llegaría y mientras llegaba tuve oportunidad de vivir como siempre desee hacerlo y conocer gente maravillosa que me demostraron su afecto sincero a Albert el hombre mas no a William Albert Andrew el millonario, esas personas y esos recuerdos son los que me hacen seguir adelante y cumplir con esta nueva forma de vida que si bien no me agrada me permite ayudar a los demás.

Al escuchar al rubio sintió tranquilidad pues ella sabía que él era una hombre fuerte, audaz e inteligente, así que supo que podía continuar con su decisión, ella necesitaba darle respuestas a su mente para poder liberar su corazón; aunque le causo intriga saber a qué se refería con regresar por su felicidad.

-Pero porque la pregunta Candy, ella no sabía que responder, mientras el esperaba la respuesta viéndola fijamente a los ojos, sabía que esos ojos no mentirían.

Ella respondió, porque deseo que seas feliz, él pudo ver sinceridad en su respuesta y efectivamente lo era.

-Gracias Candy, tú me haces feliz y yo también quiero que lo seas, pero ahora si por favor dime que sucede.

Albert nervioso por lo que ella le dijera, le puso especial atención sabiendo que de esas palabras dependían muchas cosas.

-Albert, este tiempo me ha dado la paz que tanto necesitaba y dejar el dolor del pasado, me ayudo a superar nuevamente tu partida, me dolió mucho saber que te ibas lejos nuevamente, pero sé que como cabeza de la familia Andrew debes de atender muchos asuntos, tu siempre puedes contar conmigo, eso nunca lo olvides ni lo dudes.

Al escuchar esas palabras Albert supo que probablemente era el inicio de una nueva despedida, su corazón sintió una gran angustia mas sin embargo estaba esperando escuchar más de ella.

-Durante este tiempo tuve la fortuna de conocer a Sebastian, aparte de la gran amistad que nos une, también la medicina es un lazo importante entre nosotros, hemos hecho un gran equipo de trabajo y se presento la oportunidad de que podamos seguir estudiando y para ello necesitamos ir a otro hospital.

Al escuchar esas palabras el sintió como su corazón se le iba como agua entre las manos, como perderla nuevamente si había regresado por ella, como perdonarse haberle causado dolor por su abrupta partida.

-Por lo que me dices me imagino que aceptaste ir con él.

-Si Albert, es una nueva oportunidad que me permitirá seguir ayudando a los demás, tú sabes que lo que más amo de mi profesión es eso, poder ayudar un poco a quien me puede necesitar.

Ahora que nos volvemos a ver nuevamente me siento feliz porque sé que estas bien y me puedo ir tranquila, espero que podamos vernos mientras tu sigas en América.

Eres un pilar en mi vida, nos unen tantas vivencias juntos que sé que una parte de mí siempre se queda contigo por ello espero siempre que tengamos la oportunidad poder reunirnos.

Al escucharla hablar sabía que no tenía derecho a retenerla, pero como dejar ir a la mujer de su vida, como aceptar que ella quería seguir su camino sin él, acaso ese era un final para ellos, un final que jamás tuvo un comienzo, que hacer, tenía que reunir todas sus fuerzas para no llorar al saber que ella se iría, ser inteligente para decir las palabras correctas.

Candy, si supieras que te necesito para respirar, necesito tus ojos para ver, necesito tus labios para sentir, necesito tu alma para vivir, necesito tu existencia para sonreír, te necesito porque te amo, pensó él

-Candy, siempre contaras conmigo para todo, jamás lo olvides tu tampoco, te conozco y es por eso que entiendo tu deseo de siempre ayudar a los demás, de mi parte créeme que seguiremos estando juntos no importa la distancia ni el tiempo, mientras me permitas estar tu lado en la forma que sea. Tú representas tantas cosas en mi vida, por ello me da gusto saber que ya tienes un camino trazado.

-Albert, gracias a ti por ser un ángel en mi vida durante todos estos años, sé que mi vida no seria la misma sin ti.

El la abrazo para que ella no pudiese ver sus lágrimas de dolor, para volver a sentir su delicado cuerpo, queriendo expresar en ese abrazo lo mucho que la necesitaba, pedirle que no se fuera, que la amaba, sentir esa calidez que no sabía si la volvería a sentir nuevamente.

Ella con dolor en el corazón por tener que separarse nuevamente de él, como vivir sin su presencia nuevamente, pero sentía que era necesario pues no tenía derecho a amarlo más que como amigo, el solo podía ser Albert su amigo, William su padre, más no Albert su príncipe de la colina.

Ambos querían que ese momento jamás terminara, el dolor era tan grande como el deseo de seguir así, abrazados tratando de mitigar y olvidar la tristeza por esa separación, era la primera vez que se despedían, tal vez por eso dolía más, permanecieron así largo tiempo y lentamente él fue separándose de ella para poder irse de la colina,

-Creo que ya es hora de regresar, te acompaño al hogar, pero antes de irnos por favor en cuanto tengas fecha de partida avísame.

-Por supuesto, no podría irme sin verte nuevamente.

**_Continuara…_**

* * *

Gracias por continuar siguiéndome, un fuerte abrazo :-)


	4. Chapter 4

**Cuando me miras así.**

**Por Cielo Azul A.**

**Capítulo Cuatro**

Candy había entablado una gran amistad con el Dr. Sebastian Laurent, ella lo asistía en cirugías y él había visto la gran capacidad que ella tenía como enfermera por lo que la había invitado a ir con él a un hospital a Francia donde le habían ofrecido una beca para poder especializarse y él postulo a Candy para otra beca y poder estudiar en el mismo hospital, sabía que era una enfermera tenaz y muy capas por lo que no le costaría trabajo ganar esa beca, así en un futuro podrían seguir trabajando en equipo.

La amistad entre Sebastian y Candy era tan sincera que se reflejaba en la mutua confianza, él era su amigo, confidente, consejero por lo que no era ajeno a su historia con Albert, pues ella le había platicado muchas cosas significativas de su vida.

Albert llego a la mansión aún con las palabra de Candy retumbando en su cabeza, no sabía cómo entenderlo.

-Dios ayúdame a entender este dolor, ayúdame a ser fuerte y aceptar su partida, dame el valor que necesito para dejarla ir.

Con esta suplica el sueño venció su dolorido corazón y quedo profundamente dormido esperando que eso fuese una pesadilla.

Así llego el nuevo día y el despertó, recordando lo sucedido y viendo que no había sido una pesadilla para su desgracia.

Tomo fuerzas de donde pudo, se preparo y bajo al despacho de la mansión, intentando asimilar lo sucedido, en eso sonó la puerta, toc, toc.

-Adelante.

-Buenos días William.

-George, creo que los días ya no serán tan buenos para mí.

-¿Sucedió algo?, imagino que se trata de la Srita Candy por tu repuesta y tono de voz.

-Ella ha decidido irse George, nuestros caminos nuevamente toman un rumbo distinto y sé que no tengo derecho a retenerla a mi lado, antes de irme de viaje sé que su corazón pertenecía a otro hombre, como decirle que la amo y perder lo único que ella me ha ofrecido, su amistad.

Se le presentó la oportunidad de ir a estudiar a otro hospital, yo se lo mucho que ama su profesión así que no tengo derecho a retenerla y quitarle esa felicidad, a quitarle su libertad, la libertad por la que yo siempre he luchado y que considero que está por encima de todo, probablemente hasta del amor, regrese solo por ella, pero creo que después de esto será mejor irme nuevamente e intentar aliviar un poco este dolor.

Si la vieras George, es tan bella, hermosa, ya no es la chiquilla que conocí que intentaba proteger, ya es una mujer que sin duda puede despertar el amor en cualquier hombre.

Además no se va sola, se va con el Dr. Laurent, sabes ella habla con tanta admiración de él que si el doctor se propone ganar su amor lo conseguirá.

-Pero William, tú me has dicho que solo son amigos, creo que te estás dejando vencer sin haber intentado nada, no pareces el William que conozco, aguerrido, sensato, inteligente y fuerte que lucha por lo que quiere.

-Tal vez el dolor venció al hombre del que hablas, por favor quiero que prepares todo para regresar a Escocia.

-Sé que ese hombre esta adolorido pero se levantara nuevamente, recuerda que podemos caer pero jamás dejarnos vencer, es algo que tú siempre has puesto en práctica, necesitas descansar y darle calma a tus pensamientos, y sobre regresar a Escocia creo que no será posible por el momento, recibí carta del Sr. Swan informando que en dos meses estarán en América.

-De verdad, mira en que momento deciden venir, creo que no seré un buen anfitrión pero tienes razón no podemos irnos por el momento, después de que ellos partan de regreso también nosotros lo haremos.

-Está bien William, por lo pronto creo que sería bueno que trates de relajarte, tal vez cabalgar e ir al bosque te ayude.

-No lo sé, tal vez, gracias por escucharme, finalizo el rubio.

-Me retiro, si necesitas algo estaré en la sala del té.

Por otro lado en el hospital Candy aún seguía triste por lo sucedido el día anterior, sabía que aunque se fuera una parte de ella se quedaba con él, si no es que ella misma en esencia y espíritu.

-Candy, buenos días, ¿qué tal tu descanso?,

-Sebastian, buen día, dijo ella.

-Colibrí, pero que pasa, porque se apago esa sonrisa, dijo Sebastian.

-A ti no se te escapa nada ¡verdad!, nos vemos en el almuerzo y platicamos, ¿aceptas?

-Está bien Candy, cuídate y así se dieron un beso en la mejilla.

Llego la hora del almuerzo, Candy y Sebastian se encontraron en el comedor, platicaron un poco de cosas de trabajo mientras almorzaban, así terminaron sus alimentos y Sebastian dijo, -bueno Candy que te sucede, la verdad ya estoy algo intrigado a la par que una dulce sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios.

-Te parece si vamos afuera, pidió ella.

-Claro, le ofreció su brazo pasa salir.

Llegaron a una banca y tomaron asiento, Ayer platique con Albert y le dije que había aceptado ir a otro hospital para seguir preparándome como enfermera.

-Sebastian, me duele tanto el corazón por alejarme de su lado, como hacerle entender a mi corazón que probablemente sea lo mejor.

-Vamos colibrí por favor anímate y regáleme una sonrisa, quieres.

Ahora yo quiero que nuevamente pienses si es lo que deseas realmente, no quería decir esto pero creo que tu corazón se resiste a la verdad que esta frente a el, no te lo había dicho abiertamente porque creí que solo a el corresponde entender ese sentimiento, pero viéndote así creo que no está preparado para perder el amor que despertó y que estaba desde hace mucho tiempo dormido en el, realmente ese amor fue el que te ayudo a entender y sanar la separación de Terry.

-Es lo mejor, prefiero tener su amistad a no tener nada, tal vez si acepto que lo amo no pueda ocultarlo y él se aleje de mí, no me lo perdonaría, por eso creo que es mejor poner tierra de por medio.

Tú eres mi amigo, nuestra amistad es algo invaluable en mi vida, no sé qué haría sin ti cuando me pongo sentimental, le dijo regalándole una sonrisa.

-Esa es la Candy que quiero ver siempre, pero dime entonces que piensas hacer.

La respuesta la tendría que escuchar en otra ocasión ya que en ese momento ella fijo su vista a otra dirección.

A lo lejos se iba aproximando un hombre que Candy conocía muy bien.

-Buenas tardes Srita Candy.

-George, como esta, me sorprende su visita, ohhh le presento al Dr. Laurent, Sebastian Laurent.

-Mucho gusto Dr. Laurent, a sus órdenes.

-Mucho gusto, igualmente.

-La Tía Elroy le envía esta carta, me pidió puntualmente que se la entregara personalmente y esperara por la respuesta.

-Ohh, Claro, permíteme.

-Bueno yo me retiro, los dejo, me dio gusto conocerle George.

-Gracias Dr. Laurent, fue un placer.

-Candy, quieres que te espere para llevarte a casa.

-Ohh, si por favor.

Candy estaba muy intrigada, que deseaba la tía abuela, en estos tres largos años ella se había mantenido alejada de aquella mujer imponente y un tanto autoritaria, probablemente aún tenía el coraje atravesado por haber rechazado casarse con Neal y el hecho de que Albert apoyara su decisión la hizo enfurecer aún más, a pesar de todo eso ella le guardaba respeto y gratitud por haberla aceptado en su casa cuando Albert la tomo como su hija adoptiva y que decir de todos los recuerdos que en ese momento se apoderaron de su memoria, bellos, maravillosos, triste, dolorosos, sin duda cada uno le había dejado una enseñanza que ella trataba de aplicar cada día de su vida, en ese momento se retiró para leer la carta y dar respuesta a la tía.

Candy se dirigió al cuarto de enfermeras a leer, estaba bastante curiosa pues no imaginaba que quería la tía:

Candice,

Estaré en Lakewood el domingo así que me gustaría poder recibir tu visita pues deseo tratar asuntos importantes contigo.

Agradeceré tu asistencia.

Elroy Andrew.

Candy se encontraba intrigada por la nota de la tía, que quería hablar con ella, desde la fiesta de presentación de Albert ella no la había visto, pero no pudo negarse a verla, así que envío respuesta.

Tía Elroy,

Me alegra mucho saber de usted, deseando se encuentre muy bien, estaré el día domingo a la hora del té.

Con afecto.

Candy.

-George, aquí tiene la respuesta, por favor salude de mi parte a Albert y dígale que pronto nos veremos.

-De su parte Srita. Candy, me retiro, con su permiso.

-Por favor solo Candy, y gracias por todo lo que ha hecho por mí, pues quien mejor que usted conoce mi historia y ha estado presente siempre.

-Candy, te has convertido en una hermosa joven, ya no solo llevas la belleza por dentro, también por fuera, estoy seguro que tu destino será mucho mejor de lo que puedas imaginar.

Y sin poder contenerse Candy le dio un fuerte abrazo a George en agradecimiento a sus palabras, el emocionado por la acción solo pudo corresponder y sonreír.

-Gracias George, cuídese.

-Gracias Candy, hasta pronto.

De regreso a la mansión George se dirigió al despacho pues el mayordomo le había indicado que el Sr. William lo estaba esperando, toco la puerta y escucho el pase.

-William, me dijeron que me buscabas.

-Si George, necesito que revisemos los últimos detalles del contrato que vamos a firmar la próxima semana, creo que este viaje me ayudara a calmar un poco mi mente después de los últimos acontecimientos.

-Sin duda, siempre el tiempo se convierte en un gran aliado en momentos difíciles.

-Entonces por favor prepara todo para el viaje de la siguiente semana, replico el rubio.

-Entendido, por cierto te enviaron saludos.

-¿Quién?

-La Srita Candy.

-¿Dónde la viste?

-Fui a dejarle una nota de parte de la Sra Elroy.

-¡La tía Elroy!

-No me imagino que puede querer ella con Candy, desde que se anuló su compromiso con Neil le pedí explícitamente que no intentara siquiera reprochar o molestar a Candy por ese asunto.

-No sabría decirte William, simplemente me pidió llevarle la nota y esperar respuesta; detrás de ese uniforme blanco se esconde una hermosa mujer.

-Sí, es muy bella, más de lo que podía recordar, el tiempo ha hecho lo propio y a ella la está convirtiendo en una hermosa mujer y esa verde mirada que me atrapa cada que mis ojos se fijan sobre ellos, me embrujan.

-Por cómo te escucho, creo que si estas embrujado, no imagine ver al poderoso William Albert Andrew decirse embrujado por una mujer, tu que eres toda ecuanimidad, te transformas al hablar de ella.

-Ella puede hacer lo que nadie en mí, a veces me siento como un prisionero en donde mi jaula es el amor que no puedo confesarle, esa jaula que robo lo que jamás pensé que alguien robaría en mí, mi libertad, esa libertad que ahora le pertenece a ella, pues estos años lo único que deseaba era aprisionarme en sus brazos, en su amor.

-Lo mejor es que medites la decisión que tomaste de irte, "no hay peor lucha que la que no se hace", piénsalo, me retiro para poder hacer los preparativos.

-Gracias George.

Esas palabras se quedaron grabadas en su mente "no hay peor lucha que la que no se hace", probablemente tenía razón, pero por otro lado como alejarla de su pasión, su profesión, aparte que aún no despejaba las más grandes dudas que existían y las que probablemente eran las que en el fondo lo detenían y a la vez lo atormentaban, ¿Habrá sanado realmente su roto corazón? ¿Cuál era el lugar de Terry ahora?, ¿Cómo acercarse a ella de una forma distinta?, se sentía como un adolescente con dudas de esa naturaleza, como era posible que siendo un estratega y líder nato para dirigir un emporio con tanta seguridad y convicción no fuese capaz de idear la forma de conquistarla, ella realmente era capaz de mostrarle a si mismo cuan débil y vulnerable podía ser cuando se trataba de ella, rompía sus esquemas por completo, las palabras de George tomaban fuerza en su mente, si había regresado por ella porque no intentar por lo menos obtener las respuestas a sus preguntas.

Así la noche se apodero de la mansión para poder darle la bienvenida a un nuevo día.

Qué día tan hermoso, con este cielo tan azul y despejado parece que me invita a salir a contemplarlo, me pregunto si ella estará contemplando este mismo cielo en estos momentos, ¿Cómo estará?, desde aquella tarde que me dijo que se iba no la he vuelto a ver, la extraño tanto, tan cerca de ella y a la vez tan lejos, sin duda esta distancia duele más que la de América a Escocia; mi mente necesita un respiro creo que saldré a cabalgar para calmar estos pensamientos; por otro lado quería ir en su búsqueda y confesarle todo de tajo, pedirle que no se fuera, pero también estaba consciente que eso era tan fácil y no quería asustarla con una confesión de amor tan repentina, más aún sin tener las respuestas a sus propias preguntas.

Después de trabajar un rato se preparo para salir a cabalgar, el mayordomo se acerco a él recordándole que ese día llegaría la Sra. Elroy después de medio día.

El quería mucho a su tía, pero en ese momento no se sentía con ánimo de tener que tolerar su desmedido control y ese afán de querer casarlo, como si fuese un solterón, eso en verdad le enervaba, sin duda el estar alejado de ella por esos años era lo único que agradecía, pues no tenia que tolerar esa insistencia y así evitar recordarle que como patriarca de la familia él era dueño absoluto de sus decisiones en cualquier índole y aunque no lo fuese, el así siempre se había manejado, libre en pensamiento y espíritu, sin ataduras de ninguna clase, aunque admitía que su única atadura era Candy y esos ojos verdes que lo atrapaban cada que los veía.

Por otro lado en el hogar de pony la rubia se preparaba para la visita que haría a la mansión de Lakewood, ese lugar que le había dado y a la vez quitado tanto, era difícil verse nuevamente ahí después de tanto tiempo, a veces deseaba regresar el tiempo, no haberse alejado con Anthony del plan original el día de la casería o haber sido más perceptiva en la despedida de Stear antes de que él partiera a la guerra y qué decir del elegante Archie al cual también tenía tiempo de no verlo, al final sabia que eso era un deseo imposible y lo único que podía hacer era atesorar todos las hermosas aventuras que vivió con cada uno de ellos.

No quería entender porque, pero deseaba verse linda para su príncipe, finalmente seria una de las últimas veces que volvería a verlo por quien sabe cuánto tiempo, aunque también quería causar una buena impresión en la tía abuela, demostrarle que su estancia en el Colegio San Pablo no había pasado en vano y que tampoco era la misma chica atrabancada como ella siempre la había considerado, pero en el fondo sabia que eso era parte de su propia naturaleza, si eso le faltaba simplemente no sería ella misma.

Ya estaba lista para ir a su visita, se veía más que linda, hermosa, con ese vestido con cuello tipo barco color lila que se pegaba hasta su cintura dejando a la vista sus delicadas pero muy acentuadas formas de mujer y esos rizos rubios que caían sobre sus hombros con delicadeza y a la vez con rebeldía.

Llamaron a la puerta y se imagino que era el chofer de la familia, así que se despidió de la señorita Pony y la hermana María, quienes le dieron la bendición y le pidieron que por favor en todo momento guardara la compostura, quien mejor que ellas para darle tal recomendación pues conocían muy bien a su niña.

Cada que se acercaba a la mansión el ritmo de su corazón latía como un tambor, sabía que era por ver pasar su vida en ese largo camino de rosas, cada árbol, cada rosal eran testigos de todo lo vivido ahí, aunque más que eso también la emoción de verlo a él la tenia así.

Al llegar a la puerta estaban los sirvientes para darle la bienvenida y le indicaban que la tía Elroy la esperaba en la sala del té, sin duda ella se sorprendió por el recibimiento, no esperaba algo así, entre la servidumbre se encontraba Dorothy a quien Candy no pudo evitar saludarla con mucha efusividad

-Señorita Candy, bienvenida.

-Dorothy, por favor no seas tan formal acuérdate que solo soy Candy.

-Disculpe pero como señorita de la casa debo de guardar el debido respeto.

Esas palabras la desconcertaron, ella jamás había sido la señorita de la casa, de hecho el breve tiempo que había pasado ahí no la había hecho sentirse la señorita de la casa.

De esa forma la guiaron hasta la sala donde la tía Elroy la esperaba.

-Buenas tardes Candice, hizo un gesto levantando su ceja derecha.

-Buenas tardes tía abuela, hizo una leve reverencia.

La tía abuela aplico un cuidadoso escrutinio sobre la rubia, lo cual no paso desapercibido por ella, la anciana se quedo admirada de lo cambiada que estaba, ya no era la chiquilla alocada de antes, se veía más madura, con cierto toque de sensatez en sus ojos, porque no decirlo más mujer; en el fondo estaba gratamente sorprendida por el favorable cambio, muy diferente a lo que su memoria le recordaba.

-Por favor toma asiento.

-Miguel, por favor traiga un servicio para la señorita Candice.

Al escucharla hablar así, con tanta formalidad e insistencia en lo de "señorita" la rubia empezó a sentir algo de intriga, sabía que la tía era muy estricta con respecto a lo modales y el darle el lugar a cada persona, pero en sus últimos encuentros los modales quedaban a un lado para darle paso a los reproches e "ingratitud" que según la tía ella tenía con la familia Andrew y qué decir de las ocasiones en que la había culpado una y otra vez por la muerte de Anthony.

-Candice, seré muy directa contigo, quiero que regreses a vivir nuevamente a esta casa como miembro de la familia Andrew y que retomes tu educación, pues como señorita de la familia y de la casa la educación es algo fundamental en esta familia.

Al oír esas palabras Candy sentía que se le doblaban las piernas, sin duda sí que la tía había sido directa, probablemente si no estuviese sentada, la caída era segura por la impresión de esa petición.

Todo indicaba que la tía estaba muy alejada de los últimos acontecimientos de la vida de ella, aun no salía de la impresión de las palabras de la tía, no pudo emitir palabra alguna y probablemente era mejor pues aun la tía no terminada de hablar y ella debía demostrar su educación al escuchar atentamente todo lo que la ansiada quería decir antes de emitir comentario alguno.

-Imagino que mi solicitud te sorprende y más porque nuestros últimos encuentros no fueron en los mejores términos, si algo siempre me ha gustado es ser directa, te puedo decir que la anulación de tu matrimonio con Neal fue un golpe muy duro pues lo único que buscaba era poder mantener siempre en alto el apellido Andrew como cabeza de la familia hasta ese momento y bueno que decir cuando William te apoyo en esa decisión y en todas las alocadas decisiones que has tomado.

Pero al saber que gracias a ti él se había mantenido a salvo y fuera de peligro después de ese trágico accidente, se que te debo su bienestar pues mi corazón no habría soportado la pérdida de un Andrew mas, el futuro líder en ese entonces de la familia.

Tú lo regresaste a nosotros y a pesar que desapruebo la forma en cómo vivieron en ese tiempo tengo la certeza que siempre hubo un respeto mutuo entre ustedes pues William es un hombre de honor con valores muy arraigados de lo cual me puedo sentir muy orgullosa.

Y con respecto a ti, imagino que como señorita siempre te diste tu lugar.

En ese momento el mayordomo entro a la sala con el servicio para Candy, por un lado sintió un respiro pues si la petición de la tía había sido sorpresiva su agradecimiento lo era aún más o por lo menos así interpretaba sus palabras.

-Gracias Miguel,

-Desea algo más la señora, la señorita.

-Por el momento no, puedes retirarte

-Con su permiso, así hizo una leve reverencia al salir.

De esa forma la tía siguió dándole sus argumentos a Candy hasta que ella respondió.

-Solo le pido que me dé oportunidad de poder concluir mis actividades en el hospital y presentar mi renuncia.

-Me parece lo más correcto, ¿cuánto tiempo necesitas para eso?

-Por lo menos una semana.

-Está bien, aprovechando que las cosas están tomando su lugar, tengo entendido que hay un joven médico con el que te frecuentas muy seguido, para una señorita no es muy correcto frecuentar a un caballero ajeno a la familia y a solas.

Al escuchar esas palabras lo primero que vino a su mente fue arrepentimiento de haber aceptado la propuesta de la tía, ya estaba empezando a querer controlarla.

En ese momento la tía modulo su tono de voz para no parecer autoritaria, más porque no quería que la rubia saliera huyendo, eso no era lo que tenía en mente para sus planes.

-Si gustas un día lo puedes invitar a tomar el té a la casa y así tenemos el gusto de conocerlo.

Esas palabras le parecieron extrañas a Candy, por un momento creyó que había un trasfondo en ellas.

-Claro tía, será un gusto poder presentarle al Dr. Laurent, aparte de ser un buen compañero de trabajo tenemos una gran amistad y le agradezco que me permita poder invitarlo.

-El Dr. Laurent, ese apellido me es familiar.

-Probablemente le es familiar ya que su familia es inglesa.

Por otro lado un apuesto rubio entraba a la casa, en ese momento el pregunto si la tía había llegado.

-Sí señor, la señora está en la sala de té con la señorita.

La señorita, que raro, él no sabía que tendría visita, pero no pregunto detalles al mayordomo, así que se dirigió a la sala, en ese momento escucho el timbre de una voz que reconocería en cualquier lugar.

-Buenas tardes tía; que gusto verte Candy, no sabía que vendrías hoy.

-Buenas tardes William

-Hola Albert.

Candy pudo apreciar al rubio desde el umbral de la entrada del recinto y no logro evitar dejar escapar un suspiro.

No sabía si eran los años de no haberse visto, pero lo veía tan guapo y apuesto, con esa presencia arrolladora que llenaba el lugar en donde se encontrara, sus movimientos finos y elegantes dignos de un caballero, y esa sonrisa que robaba las palabras de cualquiera, no sin decir de esos profundos ojos azules, donde parecía que se había fundido el mar y el cielo en uno mismo, ella no recordaba haberlo visto tan guapo como en ese momento, o quizá siempre pensaba eso cada que lo veía desde que había regresado; ese pantalón pegado al cuerpo y esa camisa a medio abotonar que dejaba ver su atlético cuerpo, solo el podía combinar la rebeldía y la elegancia en una sola persona.

Intento controlar sus emociones, sabía que no era el lugar más adecuado aunado a que las personas presentes podían percibir algo.

Si algo caracterizaba al rubio era la caballerosidad así es que beso la mano de ambas mujeres.

-William, he platicado con Candice y le he pedido que regrese a casa de la familia, como una Andrew su lugar está a nuestro lado.

Sí que Albert por poco cae de espaldas al escuchar esas palabras, jamás imagino vivir para escuchar esas palabras de parte de la tía Elroy, claro que le daba mucho gusto pero algo le decía que había algo más en esa petición de la tía.

-Creo que como su tutor nuestro deber es ir a informar en el hogar donde vive que ella regresara con nosotros.

-Claro que si tía, me parece lo más correcto, pero dime Candy crees que podamos ir mañana, te digo esto porque tengo que salir la siguiente semana a un viaje de negocios y me gustaría poder dejar arreglado tu regreso a casa.

-Bueno, no tengo inconveniente pero yo le he pedido una semana a la tía para arreglar algunas cosas en el hospital y con Sebastian.

Sebastian, ahí estaba de nuevo, pero que le pasaba a Candy porque esa desmedida preocupación por Sebastian, no lo conocía aún y ya lo empezaba a sentir como una piedra en el zapato.

-No te preocupes Candy, tomate tu tiempo si prefieres que lo hagamos después de mi regreso no hay inconveniente.

-William, creo que sería mejor mañana, así solo esperamos a que Candy arregle sus asuntos y que pueda venir a casa.

-¿Qué opinas tú, Candy?

-Sí, está bien.

-Creo que ya es hora de retirarme, gracias por la invitación tía.

-Te llevo a casa Candy.

-Si William una señorita no puede irse sola, por favor acompáñala.

Valla que si la tía estaba cambiada, los dos habían notado un cambio desmedido en la anciana, pero que le pasaba parecía que la habían cambiado por otra persona, no había demostrado ni una pisca de autoritarismo del cual siempre hacia alarde.

Albert se había propuesto descubrir cuáles eran las verdaderas intenciones de la tía Elroy, pero por primera vez agradecía que hubiese tomado esa decisión con Candy sin querer ella le regresaba a la persona que más amaba de alguna manera.

-Gracias por todo tía, hizo una reverencia y salió del salón.

Albert le ofreció su brazo para salir a la entrada a esperar el auto, el auto llego y el abrió la puerta a Candy.

-Candy de verdad me alegra mucho que regreses a casa, tu casa; pero imagino que la tía debió darte argumentos muy fuertes par que cambiaras drásticamente tu decisión.

-Sí, probablemente te suene increíble como a mí al escucharlo pero me agradeció el haberte cuidado después de tu amnesia y me pidió una oportunidad para poder acércanos de una mejor forma, cuando iba escuchando cada una de sus palabras me parecían un sueño, imagino lo difícil que pudo haber sido para ella decirme algo así, por eso cuando me pidió una oportunidad de acercamiento no pude negarme, pues aunque no lo creas tenemos mucho en común.

-Mmm, ¿Qué tienen en común?

Creo que no debí decir eso, como decirle que una de las cosas que nos identificaba a ambas era el amor por los hombres Andrew, claro desde distintos puntos de vista, ella como su familia, yo como amigos y como mujer.

-Pues el hecho de ser mujeres Andrew.

-Me da gusto que desistas de dejar el apellido, aunque lo dejaras tu siempre serás una Andrew, no lo olvides.

-Gracias Albert.

-Imagino que le tendrás que decir al Dr. Laurent sobre ya no ir con él.

-Sí, estaba tan emocionado que nos aventuráramos a algo nuevo, nuevo en el sentido que sería otro país, solo nosotros.

En ese momento se dio cuenta que no debió hacer esa pregunta, el tal Sebastian se empezaba a convertir en su piedrita en el zapato combinado con su pesadilla en forma de hombre, aun no tenía el disgusto de conocerlo y ya sentía cierta rivalidad con él, no solo había ganado la amistad de su princesa de una forma casi igual a la que él tenía con ella, sino que también pretendía alejarla de su lado, claro el no sabía que la amaba, pero aun si el simple hecho de llevársela con él, no podía soportarlo.

-¿Sucede algo Albert?

-No, ¿por qué?

-Por nada en especial, que significaba ese cambio en su rostro cuando ella le mencionaba a Sebastian.

-Ya llegamos Candy, ¿a qué hora deseas que venga a visitar a la hermana María y la srita. Pony?

-Pues sería después de que llegue de trabajar, como a las seis de la tarde, si no tienes inconveniente.

-Claro que no, tratándose de ti no existen inconvenientes para mí.

Bajo para poder abrirle la puerta del auto.

-Gracias por regresar a casa, Candy.

La tomo de los hombros y le dio un suave, muy suave beso sobre su mejilla, tan suave como una delicada brisa, una brisa que la hizo estremecerse.

-Albert, no tienes que agradecerme, yo haría lo que fuera por ustedes, por ti, por Archie, por la tía abuela.

_**Continuara….**_

==============================00000000000000======================

Gracias por sus reviews, comentarios, sugerencias, etc., me es muy agradable poder regalarles un poco de mis fantasías e inspiración, recuerden que sus comentarios ayudan a mi mejora continua.

Sugerencias de que les gustaría siempre son tomadas en cuenta.

Abrazos


	5. Chapter 5

**Cuando me miras así.**

**Por Cielo Azul A.**

**Capítulo Cinco**

-Sebastian, te he estado buscando todo el día, necesito hablar contigo.

- En este momento no puedo pero me escapo una hora antes y sirve que te llevo a casa, ¿te parece?

-Claro, de hecho hoy termino antes mi turno.

Candy había pasado la noche en vela de solo pensar como decirle a Sebastian su cambio de planes, sabía que en el fondo la entendería pero aún así se sentía mal por no poder cumplir su promesa de ir juntos, aparte que le dolía mucho dejar de verlo por quien sabe cuánto tiempo.

Aunque también se sentía feliz por estar cerca de Albert, volver a vivir nuevamente juntos era algo que la emocionaba, diciéndose a sí misma, esto no debe ser más que una emoción, aunque quisiera que fuera una declaración de amor.

-William, buenos días.

-Buenos días George.

-George, quiero que en el viaje que haga prepares una escala en Nueva York.

-Claro, puedo preguntar porque asunto.

-Porque pienso buscar a Terry y saber cuál es su posición con respecto a Candy, regrese por ella y no aceptare un no por respuesta.

-Creo que por fin estoy viendo actuar al William de siempre.

-Sabes que ella va a regresar a vivir a la casa, ayer estuvo aquí hablando con la tía Elroy y le pidió que regresara a vivir nuevamente en esta casa, la tía abuela me la devolvió y créeme que le estaré eternamente agradecido aunque ella lo ignore, pero por otro lado creo que hay algo más en esa decisión y lo voy averiguar.

-Entonces me imagino que ya no viajara con el Dr. Laurent.

-El Dr. Laurent, el también es otro asunto, aunque aún no lo conozco admito que Candy habla demasiado de él.

Viendo el cambio de William; George quiso darle un empujo más para que por fin tomara la riendas de la situación como lo estaba demostrando.

-Es un hombre con bastante presencia y muy joven.

-Imagino que lo conociste cuando llevaste la nota de la tía a Candy en el hospital.

-Sí, se ve bastante agradable.

Ahora resulta que hasta a George le simpatizaba el médico, que sucedía.

-Colibrí, ya estoy aquí. Ahora si dime porque la urgencia de verme.

-Sebastian, hay un cambio de planes

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Ayer en la visita que hice a la casa de los Andrew, llegue con mucha normalidad pero me extraño el respeto con el que todos me saludaron, me llevaron a la sala donde me esperaba la tía abuela, y bueno para mí enorme sorpresa ella me agradeció por los cuidados de Albert cuando sufrió amnesia y más sorprendente aún me pidió volver a casa de la familia e intentar una relación más cercana, puedes creerlo.

-Claro y conociendo a mi Candy ella no pudo negarse a tan gran petición, cierto.

-Sebastian, siento mucho que esto afecte que te acompañe, me duele dejar a mi amigo por no sé cuánto tiempo.

-No lo dudo, pero sé que mientras no esté tendrás a tu lado a Sir. William, perdón a la tía abuela.

-Sebastian, los dos rieron a carcajadas.

-Creo que este cambio de la tía abuela no puedo ser más oportuno, para ser sincero creo que es lo mejor.

-Sabes, no sé cómo le hace para estar en todo, ayer me recrimino un poco sobre nosotros, que no es correcto que una señorita frecuente a solas a un joven, imagínate y eso que no sabe que ese joven es muy apuesto.

Los dos rieron a carcajadas

-Note cierta curiosidad de ella hacia ti, probablemente este exagerando pero siento que hay algo más, de hecho me pidió que te invite a tomar el té a la casa.

-Sera un placer poder visitarte cuando estés viviendo ahí, sabes que mientras siga en Lakewood vamos a estar juntos, cierto.

-Lo sé, pero promete que me escribirás si es posible todos los días para contarme como te va allá.

-Por supuesto, también te extrañaré a horrores, te quiero Candy.

-También te quiero Sebastian.

En ese momento el la rodeo con su brazo y ella correspondió inclinando su cabeza en el hombro de él, cuando escucharon una voz un tanto ronca y profunda que hizo que ella se separa de golpe del joven médico.

-Buenas tardes Candy.

-Albert, ¿Cómo estás?

Bien gracias, no me vas a presentar.

-Sí, disculpa.

-El Dr. Laurent

-Mucho gusto, Sebastian Laurent, le dijo estrechando su mano.

Sin duda recordó las palabras de George sobre el médico, tenía que admitir que el doctor era mucho más de lo que le había dicho.

Por otro lado la rubia pudo apreciar cierta molestia en el rostro de Albert, como el día anterior cuando la llevo al hogar.

-Igualmente, William Albert Andrew.

-Candy, decidí venir por ti antes de ir al hogar.

-Albert no te hubieses molestado, Sebastian me llevaría.

-Pero Candy, está bien, por mi no hay inconveniente.

Y así le dio un ligero empujón para que fuera con Albert.

-Gracias Sebastian, nos vemos mañana.

-Hasta mañana, Candy.

-Nuevamente un gusto conocerlo Sr. Andrew.

-Solo Albert, por favor, el gusto fue mío.

Albert le ofreció su brazo y se fueron alejando del hospital, ella pensaba para sus adentros que de alguna manera se la cobraría a Sebastian por haberla comprometido a ir con Albert y no porque no quisiera, sino porque se sentía inquieta ante la cercanía de él y no quería hacer visible algún sentimiento distinto al de amistad que hasta el momento tenían.

-¿Cómo estuvo tu día, Candy?

-Bien, más tranquilo que otros días, pero como sabias si me encontrarías en el hospital, de hecho hoy salí antes de lo normal.

-Bueno quise llegar temprano, pero creo que fue acertado que me adelantara en tiempo de lo contrario no te hubiese alcanzado.

La tía abuela no pudo venir, le llegaron visitas que no esperaba, así que me pidió la disculpara contigo.

-Sí que la tía está muy cambiada, jamás me imagine ver esa actitud hacia mí.

-Bueno por un lado es mejor, sabes me gustaría platicar contigo sobre tu regreso a la casa, como te dije estaré fuera por asuntos de negocios y lo que sería un viaje de una semana se convirtió en dos probablemente; pero si llega a pasar algo en mi ausencia por favor no dudes en avisarle a George, el sabrá donde contactarme.

-Albert, por favor no te preocupes, todo estará bien, además tú has visto el gran cambio de la tía.

-Candy, no está por demás, sabes que me importas mucho y lo que menos quiero es exponerte nuevamente a las malas actitudes de la tía abuela.

Y dime, ¿hablaste con Sebastian?

-De hecho cuando nos encontraste estaba hablando con él sobre lo sucedido.

-¿Cómo lo tomo?

-Bien, me dijo que era lo mejor, aunque le hice prometerme que me escribiría todos los días para que me diga cómo le va; lo voy a extrañar demasiado, aun no se va y siento que ya lo extraño.

-Te importa mucho, verdad.

-Por supuesto, después de que te marchaste de nuevo, la amistad de Sebastian me ayudo a entender muchas cosas y de alguna forma a aceptar nuevamente tu partida.

-Perdóname Candy, jamás fue mi intención irme tan repentinamente, yo creo que la distancia no significa nada cuando alguien significa todo; pero créeme que era necesario irme, muy necesario, probablemente lo mejor en ese momento.

-Pero porque crees eso, yo necesitaba tanto de tu presencia y todo fue tan rápido que ni oportunidad tuve de expresarte mi sentir.

En ese momento detuvo el paso y la miro fijamente a los ojos como intentando encontrar los pensamientos y sentimientos que él quería escuchar.

-Candy, ahora me puedes decir que sientes.

Ella no esperaba esa pregunta, como decirle que sus sentimientos ya no eran solo de amiga, que su mirada ya no era al amigo, que le dolía intentar ser un tanto distante con él si lo que más deseaba era poder vivir junto a él sus nuevos sentimientos, como decirle que a pesar de todo aun se resistía a aceptar que lo amaba, que lo amaba probablemente desde el primer día que lo conoció, que cuando lo vio nuevamente, supo que era cierto, era cierto ese amor.

-Yo agradezco cada día de mi vida el tenerte a mi lado, en cada momento que te he necesitado has estado conmigo, me has salvado en los momentos más difíciles, para mi eso es algo invaluable.

-¿Y solo sientes agradecimientos hacia mí?

Nuevamente profundizaba en sus preguntas, tenía que pensar en algo para no permitir otra pregunta, "en momentos así es cuando detesto que me conozca tan bien y que sea tan perceptivo".

-Por supuesto que no Albert, te quiero como al gran amigo que eres para mí.

-Gracias Candy, yo también te quiero no solo por ser mi amiga, pero dime ¿a mí me extrañaste tanto como vas a extrañar a Sebastian?

-Sí, te extrañe mucho. Cuando supe que regresarías me dio tanto gusto, la amistad que hay entre nosotros creo que es difícil de comprender por los demás o por lo menos por quienes no han tenido tan grande amigo como yo contigo.

-Tu corazón Candy, ¿cómo está tu corazón después de lo de Terry?

Por fin él realizo la pregunta que le causaba incertidumbre, ya era momento de aprovechar la oportunidad que se le presentaba con el regreso de ella a casa, de conquistar el corazón de Candy, de darle lo que Terry no tuvo el valor de darle, su amor, de defender lo que Terry no quiso defender, su amor, y aunque no estaba preparado para una confesión de amor de Candy hacia el actor esto le daría la pauta para sus siguientes decisiones.

-Mi corazón conoce el amor y eso es lo importante, he dejado atrás el pasado y simplemente quiero ver hacia el futuro, sabes que cuando él y yo nos separamos las palabras que algunas vez me dijo es Escocia las hice tan mías que simplemente seguí su consejo.

Creo que es mejor que nos marchemos si no vamos a llegar tarde.

-Sí, creo que es mejor.

En el camino al hogar de Pony él aun seguía desconcertado con las palabras de Candy "Mi corazón conoce el amor y eso es lo importante" a que se refería, acaso su corazón aun tenía un sentimiento hacia Terry, a pesar de que trataba de llevar una plática con Candy en momentos sus pensamientos se alejaban de su conversación.

Llegaron al hogar y la hermana María y la srita Pony los esperaban, lo invitaron a tomar té, él disculpo a la tía abuela por no poder asistir.

-Candy ha tomado la decisión de regresar con la familia Andrew, así que mi presencia es para agradecerles por todas sus atenciones con ella, sé que ustedes la aman y son como sus madres, eso es algo realmente admirable.

-Nos alegra que por fin Candy acepte reintegrarse a la familia Andrew, estamos seguras que en ningún lugar podrá ser tan feliz y amada como ahí.

-Así es Sr. Andrew, tal vez en este momento puedan ser un tanto incrédulos a nuestras palabras, pero le aseguramos que así es, replico la Hna. María.

-Saben que ustedes siempre serán bienvenidas en nuestra casa y por favor cuando así lo deseen visítenos; Candy tampoco romperá el lazo que la une con ustedes, yo estoy muy consciente de eso y me alegra que así sea, pues eso me hace saber que es una mujer de gran corazón.

Así platicaron amenamente de todas las anécdotas de la vida de Candy desde que había llegado al hogar de Pony, de cuando Tom las encontró a ella y Annie, de cuando amarro a los patitos a su mamá para que no se perdieran, sin duda fue una agradable y amena tarde.

-Creo que es hora de retirarme, es un poco tarde y mañana saldré de viaje.

-Gracias Sr. Andrew por tomarse la molestia de venir con nosotras y demostrar lo importante que es para usted nuestra niña, mejor dicho nuestra niña convertida en mujer.

-Una mujer muy hermosa, gracias a ustedes por estar siempre con ella.

En ese momento los colores llegaron al rostro de la rubia, no uno, ni dos, ni tres sino mil colores, o probablemente solo un arcoíris.

Albert no puedo evitar darse cuenta de ello y al momento que lo acompaño a la puerta a despedirlo le dijo:

"Eres una mujer hermosa, no solo por dentro sino también por fuera, gracias por regresar a mi lado"

Así le dio un beso en la mejilla y continúo.

-El viernes un chofer de la casa vendrá por ti, cuídate mucho y espera mi regreso.

Por un momento ella pensó que la fuerza de gravedad se había esfumado de la tierra, solo así entendía que no hubiese caído al suelo por tales palabras de Albert, el sí que sabía cómo ponerla de mil colores y robarle el sueño.

-Que tengas buen viaje Albert.

Después de esa despedida Albert había notado algo diferente en ella, no quiso dejar volar sus pensamientos, probablemente era la misma emoción que el sentía lo que podría hacerle pensar otras cosas, pero se sentía feliz y dispuesto a todo por ella.

Con todos los asuntos pendientes que Candy tenía, el tiempo se le fue como agua y por fin había llegado el día de despedirse de sus compañeros de hospital quienes le realizaron una pequeña despedida para desearle suerte en su nueva vida, sin duda a quien más le dolía dejar era a Sebastian, por un momento quienes trabajaban con ellos pensaron que había algo más que amistad.

Al llevarla al hogar Candy no pudo evitar llorar por la despedida, tal vez Sebastian paso más de una hora consolándola por ese hecho y diciéndole que no era una despedida sino un hasta pronto, que mientras él estuviese el Lakewood estarían juntos y que cuando partiera le escribiría todos los días para contarle y saber de ella.

-Colibrí, por favor quiero que me regales una sonrisa, esa sonrisa me acompañara en este largo viaje, además sé que te dejo en buenas manos, tú me entiendes, cierto.

-Perdóname, pero no puedo evitarlo, las despedidas duelen, y en mi vida he tenido tantas despedidas que creo que es la primera por la que lloro tanto, pues las pasadas ni tiempo me dieron de reaccionar.

-Lo se Colibrí, pero recuerda que yo no me despido, simplemente me ausento un tiempo.

-Sebastian, es lo mismo, no crees, jajaja.

-Sí, pero quería que sonrieras, además con todo esto no me has dejado decirte una buena noticia, por lo menos para mí lo es.

-¿Cuál?

-El director del hospital hablo conmigo para pedirme una prórroga de tiempo pues aun no encuentra un médico que me remplace y yo se las necesidades del hospital así que no me pude negar a cambio él se ofreció a gestionar en el hospital de Francia el tiempo y derivado a eso no tengo fecha de partida.

-De verdad Sebastian, me da gusto no dejarte tan pronto, pero eso no te afecta.

-No, Colibrí, mejor pensemos como aprovecharemos el tiempo que nos queda, ¿qué te parece?

-Me parece muy bien, creo que lo primero será que vayas a tomar ese té a casa de los Andrew.

-Si tú quieres, pero antes de eso, necesito platicar contigo sobre algo muy importante, pero te parece si lo hablamos después.

-Está bien, pero ya me dejaste intrigada, ehhh.

-Nada que una buena conversación no quite.

-Ahora si me voy, cuídate mucho, recuerdaque te quiero.

-Gracias, también te quiero.

Así los dos amigos se dieron un afectuoso abrazo, ambos estaban realmente felices de no separarse, por lo menos en ese momento.

Esa noche Candy preparo todas sus cosas para partir al día siguiente, desde la muerte de Anthony ella abandono la casa y no había regresado de la forma en la que lo estaba haciendo, a vivir nuevamente en ella, saco sus valiosos recuerdos, ahí estaban, el crucifico de la Hna. María, el hermoso broche de Albert su príncipe de la colina, la foto de Anthony, solo le faltaba la cajita de la felicidad de Stear, pero sabía que estaba en buenas manos, también tenía las dos monedas que había guardado de aquel paseo que dieron juntos en el pueblo, después de la muerte de Anthony ella tuvo oportunidad de recuperar la moneda que el guardo, recordando todos los maravillosos momentos que le regalo llenando de felicidad su corazón, pero al mismo tiempo brotaban tantas lágrimas de sus ojos que parecía que inundarían el lugar, se calmo pensando que Anthony estaría cuidándola desde donde se encontrara y al ver esos recuerdos se dio cuenta que no tenia ninguno de Terry, el único recuerdo que tenia de él lo guardaba en su memoria.

Al mismo tiempo se sentía emocionada ya que compartiría nuevamente su vida con Albert, no sería como en su departamento de Chicago pero el simple hecho de estar nuevamente con él la llenaba de felicidad, y con esa felicidad durmió esperando la llegada del nuevo día.

Al día siguiente se preparo para poder estar lista cuando fueran por ella, desayuno y se despidió de cada niño, en ese momento sonó la puerta, era el chofer de la familia.

-Prometo escribir para contarles como me va, las extrañare mucho este es mi hogar y ustedes son mis madres, sé que lo que soy se los debo en gran medida a el amor que siempre me han expresado y el cual nunca podre terminar de agradecer.

-Candy, tu eres nuestra hija y solo hemos hecho lo que nuestro corazón de madre nos ha dictado, sabes que siempre puedes volver a este tu hogar, ahora ve en busca de la felicidad que tanto te mereces, sabemos que la vida te ha puesto pruebas difíciles, pero las pruebas más difíciles hacen seres extraordinarios como tú.

- Así es Candy, asintiendo con la cabeza su otra mamá.

Se dieron un efusivo abrazo y subió al auto rumbo hacia su futuro.

Ya estaba acercándose al portón de las rosas y su vida paso en un instante como una película en su mente, desde el momento en que vio por primera vez a Albert pensando que era Anthony, como conoció a Archí y Stear, el primer baile con Anthony, su cabalgata en aquel hermoso atardecer, las dulce Candy, su paseo con Anthony en el pueblo y el rodeo, cuantos recuerdos, eran demasiados para ese instante y no pudo contener una lagrima que rodo por su mejilla, en ese momento llegaron a su mente las palabras que probablemente habían desencadenado su historia con los Andrew "Eres más bonita cuando ríes, que cuando lloras" a partir de ese encuentro y esas palabras ella fue en busca de ese chico sin imaginar que el la salvaría de muchas formas hasta llegar a su corazón sin darse cuenta y ahora lo amaba irremediablemente.

Al llegar a la casa, la estaban esperando los sirvientes y George, los cuales le dieron la bienvenida

-Srita Candy, que gusto volver a verla, sé que hace feliz a muchos con su presencia, dijo George.

-Muchas gracias George, que gusto verte nuevamente y en mejores circunstancias, pero recuerda que soy solo Candy, ¿si?

-Claro que sí, Candy, externo George.

La tía abuela la estaba esperando en el salón del té, le dio la bienvenida y la acompaño a su habitación.

-Candice, esta es tu nueva habitación, hice algunos arreglos y te compre algunos vestidos, como comprenderás tu forma de vestir tiene que cambiar, por lo que amplié la habitación y mande a poner un vestidor con todo lo que una señorita necesita; descansa un momento y recuerda que la cena es a las 8:00 pm en punto.

-Gracias tía abuela, ahí estaré.

Candy se quedó maravillada con la hermosa habitación, tenía asignada la misma que cuando vivió ahí, pero era mucho más grande, los muebles eran de color blanco con un hermoso edredón lila pastel en tono claro sobre la cama y muchos cojines, una pequeña sala y una puerta que daba hacia el vestidor, ingreso al mismo y se quedó impresionada con la cantidad de ropa que había ahí, ropa para todo tipo de ocasión, abrigos, accesorios ,zapatos, bolsos; parecía la habitación y el vestidor dignos de una princesa, imaginaba que no tendría todas las ocasiones para poder usar tanta ropa.

Se recostó con los brazos cruzados detrás de su cabeza y aún no podía creer donde se encontraba, que cosas el hombre que la había hecho llegar por primera vez a vivir a esa casa lo volvía hacer, por supuesto que cuando estaba sola no quería ocultar sus sentimientos y si había regresado era más por él.

Cuando sonó la puerta salió de sus pensamientos.

-Señorita Candy, que gusto volver a verla.

-Dorothy, ya sabes que soy Candy, por favor.

-Solo cuando estemos a solas, de acuerdo, Candy.

-Está bien, si eso te hace sentir mejor, está bien.

-He venido para ayudarte a cambiar.

-Otra vez, que barbaridad, así como hace algunos años, recuerdas.

-Sí, imposible de olvidar, pero creo que esta vez las cosas serán diferentes, algo me dice que así serán.

-¿Porque lo dices?

-Es mejor que empecemos, la tía abuela es muy estricta, tú lo sabes.

-Tienes razón.

-Luces hermosa, cuando te vea el Sr. Andrew se quedara impresionado.

-Ya regreso Albert.

-No, pero cuando regrese.

-Ohh Dorothy.

-Creo que es mejor que bajes ya casi es hora de la cena.

Ella llego antes que la tía, pues quería que viera que su puntualidad había mejorado, tomo asiento y espero a que llegara la anciana.

La tía llego e indico que sirvieran la cena.

-Candice, me imagino que ya acabaste de instalarte.

-Si tía, muchas gracias, la habitación es hermosa y gracias por los nuevos vestidos.

-Como comprenderás a partir de hoy tu forma de vestir tiene que cambiar.

-Tía, quiero pedirle algo.

-Sí, dime.

-Me gustaría que asignara a Dorothy como mi dama de compañía, por favor.

-Bueno creo que no hay inconveniente, hoy le pediré a Miguel que la releve de sus funciones y que solo este contigo.

-Gracias tía.

-Sabes que después de que te escapaste del colegio me di cuenta que lo tuyo no es precisamente estar en una institución, es una tradición que todos los Andrew estudien ahí, pero tu rompiste esa regla.

Debido a eso a partir de mañana empezaras tus nuevas clases con profesores particulares que serán únicamente para ti, así que espero que lo sepas aprovechar.

En ese momento me dije, que he hecho, no debí haber aceptado regresar a esta casa, ahora la tía querrá mantenerme bajo su control en todos los sentidos, si por lo menos estuviese Albert aquí, haría más soportable esta noticia.

-Candice, ¿me escuchaste?

-Si tía.

-También es necesario que aprendas todo sobre el linaje de los Andrew por lo que a partir de mañana estudiaras sobre nuestros antepasados, recuerdas el libro que te di cuando llegaste a esta casa.

-Si

-Pues ese libro te estará esperando el día de mañana también.

Por Dios, me estaba saturando con tantas cosas, me pregunto cuánto tiempo resistiré a esta nueva vida.

Así transcurrió la cena entre nuevas obligaciones y arrepentimientos de Candy, lo único que la consolaba era el hecho de estar junto a su príncipe.

-Candy, me retiro, por favor descansa porque tus nuevas actividades te esperan temprano, recuerda que el desayuno es a las 8:00 am, me dio gusto verte aquí cuando llegue a la cena.

-Si tía, gracias, que descanse.

En ese momento Dorothy entro al comedor para saber si se ofrecía algo y solo se encontró con la rubia, quien tenía una cara de tragedia a más no poder.

-Candy, te sucede algo, ¿Por qué esa cara?

-Dorothy, la tía me acaba de enumerar una a una mis nuevas actividades, no sé cuánto tiempo podre soportar, sabes que lo único bueno es que le pedí que tú fueras mi dama de compañía y ella accedió sin decir más, así que a partir de mañana tus actividades cambiaran.

-Candy, no debiste hacer eso.

-Porque no Dorothy, tu eres una gran amiga y solo deseo tener a alguien querido cerca de mí.

-Pero tienes al Sr. Andrew.

Cuando escucho esas palabras fue como un balde a gua fría, acaso alguien se había percatado de sus sentimientos.

-El es un gran amigo, pero aún así tu presencia me ayudaría mucho, que dices, aceptas.

-Está bien, solo porque te quiero mucho.

-Gracias Dorothy.

-Bueno pues entonces creo que ya es hora que vayas a dormir para iniciar tus nuevas actividades mañana, te ayudo a cambiarte.

-Ahí vamos de nuevo, me pregunto si podre acostumbrarme a esta vida.

-Yo creo que sí, solo piensa en algo positivo, cuando te sientas agobiada piensa en alguien a quien quieras mucho y veras que eso te ayudara a ser más llevadero todo, cuando menos lo pienses serás más que una dama, porque una dama no solo es de afuera si no de adentro también y tú tienes un gran corazón.

Al día siguiente se despertó motivada, dispuesta a seguir el consejo de Dorothy, pensaría en Albert para poder resistir esos nuevos cambios en su vida.

Los días se le hicieron eternos, ya no veía la hora en que el rubio regresara de su viaje, apenas estaba casi pasando una semana y ella sentía que eran años.

Sin duda unos cuantos días ya había hecho notar un gran cambio en la rubia quien vestía elegantemente vestidos de diseñador, sus dorados rizos siempre iban entrelazados con cintas de colores de acuerdo al vestido que llevara puesto y acorde a los zapatos también.

Ya era viernes y la tía pidió que llamaran a Candy a la biblioteca, toco la puerta y le dio el pase.

-Tía abuela, me solicita usted.

-Si Candice, por favor siéntate, quiero platicar contigo un momento.

-Sabes Candice, se que tu y William llevan una buena relación y es por eso que me atrevo a pedir tu ayuda.

-Por supuesto tía abuela, en lo que yo pueda ayudarle.

-Él es uno de los hombres más importantes y dirige uno de los más grandes emporios a nivel mundial y por supuesto que dicen que detrás de un hombre debe de haber una gran mujer, él ya esta en edad de matrimonio y aún así se resiste a casarse, no entiendo porque, habiendo tantas señoritas de excelentes familias queriendo ser parte de la nuestra él sigue aferrado a la idea de no comprometerse, así que quiero que tú me ayudes a persuadirlo de que es hora de cambiar esa idea, que acepte casarse.

Cuando Candy escucho las palaras de la tía abuela sintió como si un tempano de hielo cayera sobre ella, como imaginar a su príncipe con otra mujer y más aun ser ella quien lo motivara a buscar a una mujer para convertirla en su esposa, eso parecía la más horrible pesadilla jamás imaginada por ella.

En ese momento un joven rubio iba ingresando a la mansión, saludo y entrego su portafolio a la par que preguntaba.

-La señorita Candy, ¿donde se encuentra?

-En la biblioteca hablando con la señora Elroy, desea algo más el señor.

-No Miguel muchas gracias.

-Por otro lado Candy, tu eres una señorita de familia y también estas en edad de casarte, creo que sería conveniente poder presentarte con nuestras amistades, tengo la seguridad que podrás encontrar un caballero que sin pensarlo estará dispuesto a desposar a una joven bella aparte de que perteneces a una de las mejores familiar si no es que la mejor familia de América y Europa, la familia Andrew.

Así que ese era el plan de la tía, en ese momento el rubio toco la puerta.

Al verlo Candy sintió como si el alma le regresara al cuerpo, parecía que llegaba a salvarla de las palabras de la tía abuela y sobre todo a tener que decirle que le ayudara a ese plan.

-William, que gusto verte, te esperábamos hasta el fin de semana.

-Albert, que alegría.

-Candy, tía, ¿Cómo están?, ¿no interrumpo nada?

-Por supuesto que no William.

-llegue antes porque los negocios terminaron antes de lo previsto, así que ya no era necesaria mi presencia,

-Me da gusto verte sobrino; voy a pedir que sirvan la comida.

-Gracias tía.

En ese momento la anciana salió de la biblioteca y dejo a los jóvenes solos.

-Y tu Candy, ¿me extrañaste?

Valla que si un arcoíris hizo su aparición en el rostro de Candy, pero como negarle la verdad a esa pregunta.

-Sí, te extrañe mucho, estos días parecieron años, creo que más de tres años para ser más precisa.

-Que gusto saber que me tienes presente, porque yo también te extrañe mucho y apresure todo para acabar pronto,

-¿Cómo te fue en tu viaje?

-Las cosas no salieron del todo como esperaba, así que tendré que viajar nuevamente pero no tan pronto.

-Que bueno porque no sabría que hacer si te fueras nuevamente tan pronto, sabes que la tía me tiene bastante ocupada con nuevas actividades con eso de que quiere hacerme toda una dama la verdad no sé si resistiré.

-Por cierto, déjame decirte que luces realmente hermosa.

-Te parece, la tía cambio por completo mi guardarropa.

-¿No interrumpí nada importante?

Valla que si ese hombre le gustaba ponerla en aprietos con las preguntas que siempre le lanzaba, así que se decía, piensa rápido, piensa rápido.

-No, nada importante, me hacia hincapié en los modales de una señorita y bueno en lo importante que es estar siempre atenta.

-Que bueno Candy, te parece si vamos al comedor.

**_Continuara….._**

* * *

Muchas gracias por seguir esta historia y por sus reviews, siempre en espera de poder mejorar cada palabra y así la puedan disfrutar al momento de leerla.

Sus comentarios, observaciones, sugerencias y todo lo que se derive siempre son la base para mejorar y seguir motivando mi inspiración.

Un fuerte abrazo.


	6. Chapter 6

**Cuando me miras así.**

**Por Cielo Azul A.**

**Capítulo Seis.**

_**-Candy. ¿Cómo te has sentido?**_

_**-Bien, gracias Albert.**_

_**-Entre las clases y el plan de actividades en casa me mantengo bastante ocupada.**_

_**-Si William, Candice debe de convertirse en toda una dama, algún día se tendrá que desposar con un caballero y no queremos que pongan en entredicho la educación de un Andrew.**_

_**-Tía, no le parece que es muy pronto para hablar de matrimonio.**_

_**-No, y creo que quien debería de casarse antes tendrías que ser tu, ya estás en edad de tener una esposa y formar una familia, como patriarca de los Andrew debes de continuar el linaje.**_

En ese momento en el rostro de Albert se reflejó una expresión de coraje y hastió por siempre insistir en ese tema, así que había llegado el momento de ponerle un alto definitivo.

_**-Tía, creo que tiene razón, como patriarca de la familia ha llegado el momento de continuar el linaje y formalizar una relación, así que no se preocupe, pues he elegido a la mejor mujer, la que es capaz de comprenderme y estar conmigo en todos los sentidos, pero sobre todo porque puede estar con Albert el hombre y no con William el millonario por lo que pienso contraer matrimonio muy pronto.**_

Al escuchar esas palabras Candy ya no sentía que le caía un tempano de hielo o que la gravedad de la tierra se había esfumado, eran las dos cosas al mismo tiempo, acaso el príncipe había encontrado a su princesa, su cara palideció y sus ojos simplemente se perdieron deseando desaparecer en ese instante para no saber más.

Por otro lado la tía no pudo contener la alegría pero al mismo tiempo la incertidumbre se reflejo en su rostro, en qué momento su sobrino había conocido a alguien si siempre que le tocaba el tema él se resistía a por lo menos escuchar las razones de ella, pero eso ya no importaba en ese momento, pues él por fin había accedido a lo que tanto había deseado ella, su plan probablemente había resultado.

_**-De verdad William, ¿Quién es la afortunada?**_

En ese momento el tomo la mano de Candy la cual estaba completamente fría.

_**-Tía déjeme presentarle a la Srita. Candice mi futura esposa!**_

_**-¡Qué!**_

_**-William, acaso has enloquecido, tu eres el tutor de Candice, eso es imposible.**_

_**-Tía, en primer lugar a Candy y yo no estamos unidos por lazos sanguíneos y no sé porque se sorprende si es lo que usted más deseaba, casarme, acaso no es cierto.**_

_**-Claro que sí, pero no con Candice.**_

_**-Tía, lo importante es que para mí es la mujer indicada y nos vamos a casar y por las cuestiones legales no se preocupe pues George ya hizo las gestiones necesarias para que Candy sea la futura señora Andrew.**_

_**-Esto es una locura William, de verdad no puedo soportarlo.**_

_**-Candice, porque no me habías dicho nada, acaso pensaban ocultarlo**_.

Candy aun no reaccionaba por la impresión de lo acontecido en ese momento, parecía una estatua.

-_**Yo le pedí que esto lo tenía que hablar primero con usted tía, estaba esperando el momento oportuno al regresar de este viaje, pero como usted toco este tema, creo que el momento oportuno fue ahora.**_

_**-Creo que no puedo seguir aquí, me retiro, con su permiso.**_

En ese momento como todo caballero él rubio se levando para ayudar a la tía abuela.

Albert nuevamente tomo la mano de Candy que estaba completamente helada.

_**-Candy, ¿te encuentras bien?**_

_**-Sí, creo que es solo la impresión por todo lo sucedido.**_

_**-Lo siento, siento haberte involucrado en esto, en decir que nos casaríamos sin por lo menos hacerte cómplice de la respuesta que le di a la tía.**_

_**Quieres acompañarme al jardín para poder platicar.**_

En ese momento él le ofreció su brazo para salir del comedor y dirigirse al jardín, podía sentir como temblaba por un momento sintió temor de que fuera a desmayarse en ese instante.

_**-¿Porque lo hiciste Albert?**_

_**-Cuando llegue logre escuchar cuando la tía te pedía que me persuadieras y más aun el hecho de querer buscarte esposo, de verdad me sorprende que a pesar de los años y las cosas que han pasado no aprenda que ella no puede estar controlando la vida de los demás, que solo uno es dueño de sus propias decisiones, pero al estar en el comedor y seguir insistiendo me hizo simplemente poner un alto a esta situación.**_

_**Siento mucho haberte involucrado, por supuesto que en cuanto las cosas se calmen te liberare de esta mentira.**_

_**-Está bien Albert, para ser honesta fue un alivio que intervinieras, creo que ahora entiendo porque me pidió regresar a la casa, probablemente la buena voluntad de ella se acabo en el momento que tu confesaste este matrimonio,**_

_**-Princesa, yo estoy aquí para cuidarte y protegerte de todo y contra todos, no lo olvides y si tu deseo es seguir en esta casa te pido que lo hagas por favor.**_

Qué hermoso se oía en sus labios la palabra princesa, acaso yo era la princesa de mi príncipe, por Dios por un momento parecía que estaba soñando despierta.

El me miro fijamente a los ojos, en ellos podía ver ternura, cariño, protección, me sentía tan segura a su lado, tan segura como jamás me sentí con nadie, solo él era capaz de brindarme esa seguridad y como no iba ser así si tantas veces había estado a mi lado en momentos difíciles y salvándome de la misma tristeza.

En ese instante deseaba fundirme en sus ojos y ser solo uno, navegar por ese mar en calma que me regalaba paz y disfrutar de ese profundo azul, si tan solo tuviese el valor de decirle por lo menos una sola vez que lo amaba.

_**-Creo que es mejor que descanses, han sido demasiadas impresiones para un día, te acompaño**_.

Llegaron a la habitación de ella y él le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla y una radiante sonrisa, por otro lado ella se preguntaba porque él no se veía contrariado con los sucesos, parecía que simplemente no le afecto en nada la mentira al contrato podría decirse que tenía un cierto toque de gozo en sus ojos.

Albert bajo a la biblioteca y se reunió con George.

_**-William, ¿Cómo te fue en el viaje?**_

_**-Bien George, aunque en la escala que hice me fue imposible concretar mi plan pues Terry no se encontraba en Nueva York, estaba de gira y no me dieron fecha de retorno.**_

_**-Ya veo.**_

_**-Pero eso no significa que no lo buscare, esperare para seguir con mi misión.**_

_**Por otro lado quiero que prepares toda la documentación legal para que deje de ser el tutor de Candy.**_

_**-Puedo saber ¿por qué?**_

_**-Nos vamos a casar.**_

_**-¡Qué!**_

_**-George, no veo porque te sorprendes, sé que esto no fue planeado en las circunstancias que hubiese querido, pero ahora mi mejor tarea será conquistarla.**_

_**-Por fin supe que el plan de la tía era tanto casarme a mí como a ella, imagino que por eso quiso que regresara a casa, para poder tener el control de la situación, así que cuando se enfundo en su papel de Cupido y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar le dije frente a Candy que me casaría con ella.**_

_**-Imagino que a la Sra. Elroy se alegro mucho por tu decisión.**_

_**-En realidad no, pero eso no es algo que me vaya a quitar el sueño, cada una de sus acciones lo único que han logrado es que me acerque más a Candy de la forma que yo deseo, por supuesto que voy a continuar con esta decisión pero antes hablare con Candy sobre ello.**_

_**-Entonces deja iniciar los trámites, me retiro.**_

_**-Gracias George.**_

Al día siguiente la tía no acudió al comedor a desayudar, pidió su desayuno en su habitación, así que solo el desayuno fue para Candy y Albert.

_**-Candy, me gustaría platicar un momento contigo sobre lo sucedido ayer.**_

En ese momento Miguel entro al comedor.

_**-Sr; la Sra. Elroy desea hablar con usted y la señorita Candy, me pidió que le avisara que los espera en la biblioteca.**_

_**-Gracias Miguel.**_

_**-Me pregunto qué querrá la tía.**_

Candy puso cara de preocupación, así que el tomo suavemente su mano y la ánimo para que se calmara; llegaron a la puerta de la biblioteca y tocaron.

_**-Buenas tardes tía Elroy, dijeron los dos al unísono.**_

_**-William, Candice.**_

_**Imagino que la decisión que me dieron a conocer ayer no va a cambiar.**_

_**-Así es tía, la decisión de nuestro matrimonio no está a discusión, pues solo nos concierne a Candy y a mí**_

_**-Y cuando piensan hacer público su compromiso o acaso también desean mantenerlo en secreto.**_

_**-Por supuesto que no tía, para mi será un honor que el mundo conozca a mi futura esposa, tengo un viaje de negocio programado aproximadamente en tres meses así que deseo que mi futura esposa pueda acompañarme y claro también me gustaría aprovechar la visita de la familia Swan y que nos puedan acompañar en tan importante día.**_

_**-¿Qué opinas princesa?**_

En ese momento parecía que a Candy los ratones le habían comido la lengua, por un lado el "matrimonio" estaba yendo más allá de lo había imaginado y por otro lado conocería a las hermanas Swan, Albert no le había dicho que estarían en América.

Así que solo pudo decir un.

_**-Me encantara acompañarte a tu viaje.**_

_**-¿Qué opinas si en dos semanas anunciamos el compromiso?**_

_**-Sí, claro.**_

_**-William es una locura, organizar una recepción en dos semanas es casi imposible.**_

_**-Tía, si no es posible no importa solo los más allegados pueden estar presentes.**_

_**-No, imposible, el patriarca de los Andrew no pude tener un evento tan importante sin una recepción que valla acorde al próximo acontecimiento, hare los preparativos necesarios.**_

_**-Gracias por su apoyo tía y si no hay nada más de que hablar nos retiramos pues deseo hablar con Candy.**_

_**-Con su permiso tía, **_Candy hizo una leve reverencia.

Él le ofreció su brazo y salieron al jardín, en donde iban lentamente caminando deseando que el camino no tuviese fin, así podrían estar juntos más tiempo.

_**-Candy, discúlpame por llevar esto tan lejos, sabes que te quiero mucho, verdad.**_

_**-Lo sé Albert, por favor no digas nada, sé que con nadie más estaría mejor.**_

_**-¿No te molesta verte envuelta en este matrimonio? **_

_**-Sé que con nadie puedo estar mejor, eso responde tu pregunta.**_

_**-Yo tampoco podría estar mejor con nadie si no es contigo, hemos compartido demasiadas cosas que sé que tú eres la única persona que conoce al verdadero Albert, como se lo dije a la tía abuela, la mujer que une su vida a la mía estará conmigo por ser simplemente Albert, no por ser William Albert Andrew.**_

Candy aún no podía creer como su vida había dado un giro de trescientos sesenta grados, de ser la amiga, la incondicional amiga ahora sería la esposa, ahora sí sería imposible poder ocultar sus sentimientos, aunque por un lado se sentía triste por la forma en que se habían dado las cosas, pues al parecer el solo se casaba con ella para poder calmar la insistencia de la tía abuela.

_**-Tomare tus palabras como un sí, creo que las cosas no se dieron de la forma correcta pues antes de un compromiso debió haber un noviazgo previo.**_

En ese momento Albert quería decirle tantas cosas, como había aprendido amarla, cuanto la necesitaba, que simplemente su mundo sin ella no importaba pues ella era el eje de su vida, así que era momento de aprovechar los acontecimientos y agradecer muy en el fondo a la tía abuela por las oportunidades tan valiosas que le estaba poniendo.

Pero tampoco quería asustarla por la situación tan repentina así que sabía que tenía que ser paciente e ir poco a poco en su conquista, dio el primer paso y con voz profunda y a la vez suave viéndola a los ojos le pregunto.

_**-Señorita Candice, le hare una petición de vital importancia para los dos, ¿aceptaría ser mi novia?**_

Valla que si esas palabras retumbaron en la cabeza de la rubia, pero como negarle a ese hombre tan guapo, gallardo, simplemente un ángel convertido en hombre un si ante tal propuesta, si en el fondo de su corazón era un sueño que tenía celosamente guardado, los colores vinieron a su rostro nuevamente como un arcoíris, sentía como si la lengua se le paralizara así que con voz débil solo pudo responder un tímido.

_**-Sí, Albert.**_

En ese momento el tomo su mano y entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella, fue un contacto tan suave y sublime para los dos, que se sentían en un sueño, ahora ya no eran solo amigos, eran más que eso, el suavemente se fue acercando y le susurró al oído "gracias por aceptar ser mi novia, princesa", así se quedó por unos minutos , deseando sentir su cercanía, su calor y detener el tiempo, para que lo que había vivido solo en sueños no fuera a desvanecerse; le dio un cálido beso en su mejilla para sellar ese nuevo inicio, pues sabía que aún no era el momento de algo más; por su parte ella pudo sentir sus suaves labios como rosaban su piel, un contacto que le erizo la piel por un momento.

Toda esta escena era vista por la tía Elroy desde el enorme ventanal de la biblioteca.

_**-Si esto hubiese pasado hace años jamás lo habría permitido, pero ahora que veo los ojos de William brillar con tanto resplandor sé que no puedo negarle esa felicidad, sé que el merece ser feliz y como bien lo dijo que mejor que con la única mujer que lo conoce mejor que nadie y a la que el ama.**_

_**-Así es Sra. Elroy.**_

_**-Por un momento temí que este plan no funcionaría, pero me doy cuenta que William sigue siendo tan rebelde e indomable como su futura esposa, tal vez por eso se complementan a la perfección.**_

_**George, tú conoces al Dr. Laurent.**_

_**-Solo he cruzado un par de palabras con él, pero se ve que tiene una fuerte amistad con la Srita Candy.**_

_**-Le pediré a Candy que lo invite a tomar el té, quiero confirmar si mis sospechas son ciertas, por otro lado por favor quiero que me investigues todo sobre él.**_

_**-Sí, Sra. Elroy, si me permite me retiro, pues tengo que atender asuntos de William, con su permiso.**_

_**-Adelante George.**_

Mientras en el jardín se encontraban caminando los nuevos novios tomados de la mano

_**-¿Te incomoda que tome tu mano de esta forma?**_

_**-No, por supuesto que no, probablemente es el hecho de jamás haber estado así.**_

_**-Si he de confesarte para mí también es algo nuevo.**_

_**-¿De verdad?**_

_**-Sí, claro.**_

_**-¿Nunca has tenido una novia?**_

_**-No, tú eres mi primer novia.**_

_**-Yo imagine que habrías conocido a alguien en alguno de tus tantos viajes.**_

_**-He conocido mujeres y no negare que me he relacionado con algunas, sin embargo el noviazgo y el matrimonio son vivencias que jamás me había inspirado alguna mujer.**_

A decir verdad fue algo que jamás le había importado al patriarca, pues para él había sido claro que después de todas las lamentables perdidas que había sufrido lo que menos deseaba era comprometer su corazón de esa forma, hasta que conoció en aquella colina a la hermosa rubia de dorados risos que sin querer le había robado algo más que el corazón, le había robado sus pensamientos, la libertad de sus sentimientos, sus anhelos y sueños más profundos.

Al escuchar ella lo que el rubio le confesó se quedó sorprendida con sus palabras, no imagino que un hombre tan apuesto, extraordinario, inteligente, gentil con esa mirada de ángel y que decir de la cautivadora sonrisa que poseía, no tuviera a alguien a su lado, si las mujeres morían por él, se notaba en cada lugar que llegaba pues jamás pasaba desapercibido, si bien ellos eran grandes amigos con esa confesión se daba cuenta que él siempre la había cuidado sobre todas las cosas, la había protegido, consolado y había vivido más cosas de su vida de ella, que ella de él, estando en cada momento importante de su vida como un héroe, por un momento se sintió mal de recibir más de lo que había podido dar, y ahora sin más ni más ella era no solo su novia sino su futura esposa, tal vez esa era su oportunidad de hacerle saber que tan importante era él para ella, probablemente la primera demostración la haría haciendo acopio de toda su resistencia para afrontar la envidia que podría causar en las féminas cuando el compromiso se hiciera público.

_**-Albert, probablemente a la tía abuela no le parezca correcto vernos así, no lo crees,**_

_**-Probablemente tengas razón, pero solo lo dejaría de hacer si tú me lo pides, ¿deseas que no te tome de la mano?**_

_**-No, en realidad, no.**_

_**-Entonces ahí está la respuesta princesa, solo dejaría de hacer las cosas si a ti no te agradan.**_

En realidad él tenía razón, no me desagradaba esa demostración diferente de cariño entre nosotros, sinceramente deseaba disfrutarlo al máximo, con cada palabra, cada roce, cada mirada, en espera de algo más.

_**-Sabes Candy, con todo lo que ha sucedido no he tenido oportunidad de decirte que Isabella y Elizabeth estarán de visita junto con sus padres.**_

Creo que no era el momento de escuchar algo así, ese comentario en lo que a mí respecta le quitaba el romanticismo, en el fondo eran celos de esas jóvenes de las que el mostraba demasiada cercanía, pero porque sentirme mal, yo era su novia y su futura esposa, eso intentaba repetírmelo en mi mente una y otra vez para despejar ese sentimiento de celos.

_**-Me encantaría que ustedes fueran buenas amigas, sabes que ellas tienen muchos deseos de conocerte.**_

_**.¿Cómo? – ellas saben de mi?**_

_**-Por supuesto, tú eres una persona muy importante en mi vida, si no es que la más importante, es por eso que saben de ti.**_

Siempre me preguntaba porque mi príncipe tenía ese don de ponerme entre la espada y la pared con cada confesión que me hacía, ahora ya no sabia que pensar de las jóvenes Swan, por un momento sentí la imperiosa curiosidad de conocerlas.

_**-Albert, de verdad quieres que te acompañe en tu próximo viaje?**_

_**-Me encantara que lo hagas, siempre y cuando tú lo desees, pero sin duda será algo emocionante, podríamos hacer una escala en África, será como uno de mis sueños hechos realidad.**_

_**-A que te refieres con un sueño hecho realidad,**_

_**-Que podre estar en el lugar que tanto amo con una persona muy importante para mí, tú.**_

_**-Princesa, tengo que irme porque debo ver unos asuntos urgentes, pero nos vemos en la cena, te parece.**_

Candy asentó con la cabeza y con una tímida sonrisa, en ese momento Albert separo uno de sus rubios cabellos que estaba sobre sus mejillas, paso la yema de sus dedos sobre sus pecas como si las estuviese acariciando.

_**-Gracias por todo, por ser mi novia**_.

Ella cerró los ojos en señal de disfrutar ese pequeño momento, para él no paso desapercibida esa actitud de la rubia, beso suavemente su mejilla y le guiño el ojo en señal de complicidad.

En ese momento ella se sumió en sus pensamientos y en ese mágico momento que habían vivido cuando le pidió ser su novia, de pronto escucho.

_**-¿Lo amas?**_

_**-Dorothy, porque lo dices**_

_**-Solo basta ver la forma en la que tus ojos lo miran cada vez que están juntos, aunque tú no digas nada tus ojos parecen gritar que lo amas.**_

_**-Sabes que vamos a casarnos.**_

_**-Sí, lo sé, la servidumbre siempre somos los primeros en enterarnos de las cosas que suceden en la casa, pero así como nos enteramos debemos de ser discretos.**_

_**Pero no lo dices con la emoción de una futura esposa, sucede algo.**_

_**-En realidad este matrimonio es por causa de la tía abuela, si ella no hubiese insistido en buscar pretendientes para casarnos a Albert y a mí. Pero esta es mi oportunidad de demostrarle a él cuán importante es para mí.**_

_**-Probablemente él busca saber algo más que eso.**_

_**-A que te refieres.**_

_**-A que debes demostrar no solo lo que te importa si no tus verdaderos sentimiento**_s

Esas palabras sí que no las esperaba, demostrarle que lo amaba, era un riesgo que llevaba implícito el poder perder al amigo, estaría dispuesta a perder lo único que tenia de él.

_**-Disculpa Candy, la Sra. Elroy me pidió que te avisara que desea hablar contigo.**_

_**-La tía abuela, espero que no quiera darme algo más aparte de todas las tareas que ya me tiene asignadas.**_

En ese momento Candy fue al estudio donde se encontraba la tía.

_**-Candice, ahora que tu y William se van a comprometer me gustaría poder hacerlo del conocimiento de la familia cercana antes que de nadie, así que quiero organizar una tarde de té con los Leagan y aprovechar que Archie regresa de Londres en esta semana así que creo que sería una buena oportunidad de conocer al Dr. Laurent.**_

Los Leagan, porque tenían que aparecer justo en este momento en el que me sentía feliz, eran sentimientos encontrados por una parte ellos y por otra parte Archie a quien tenía tanto tiempo sin ver probablemente vendría con Annie, cuanto deseaba verlos nuevamente.

_**-Sucede algo**_

_**-No tía, el día de mañana iré al hospital para poder hacerle la invitación a Sebastian.**_

_**-Gracias Candice, por otro lado tu y yo vamos a empezar a preparar la recepción para el anunció del compromiso.**_

_**-Está bien tía, me puedo retirar?**_

_**-Sí, gracias.**_

Ahora si la tía me había puesto en una encrucijada, como invitar a los Leagan a un anuncio tan importante para mí, después de la ruptura del compromiso con Neal no había vuelto a saber de ellos, solo que desde entonces ya no estaban en Lakewood, no quería imaginar como recibirían esta noticia, por otro lado deseaba tanto ver a Archie y Annie, me preguntaba como estarían, se desaparecieron de mi vida sin decir mucho, solo sabía que Archie se fue a Londres a estudiar y dada la relación con Annie imagino que ella también se fue.

Trate de calmar las emociones de esta nueva noticia, no quería preocupar a Albert aunque sabiendo lo mucho que me conocía no le costaría adivinar la nueva noticia.

Caminando en el jardín pensando en lo sucedido, de repente alguien tomo mi mano y era él, con ese aroma inconfundible el cual ya tenía impregnado en el corazón.

_**-Albert, llegaste.**_

_**-Si princesa, ocurre algo.**_

En un instante de necesidad solo busque un refugio en sus brazos los cuales me recibieron para brindarme seguridad y paz, me sentía tan bien en ellos, podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón, su fresco aliento sobre mi cabeza y sus fuertes brazos rodeando mi cuerpo, cuando las palabras de Dorothy llegaron a mi mente como un relámpago, sería el momento de confesarle mi sentir.

Por otro lado el disfrutaba de tenerla así, abrazada, sentir su calidez, su delicado cuerpo en sus brazos, escuchar el tambor que parecía su corazón, busco sus verdes ojos, los cuales eran el imán de su corazón, y ese pensamiento recurrente llego a su mente "cuando me miras así completo estoy y sé que junto a ti es mi lugar pues solo ganas siento de amar"; sintió la necesidad de probar sus labios, pues con esa mirada es como si ella lo invitara a saborearlos, de esa forma el fue acercándose lentamente a ella.

_**Continuara…..**_

Muchas gracias por seguirme aún, siento ir lenta, pero les aseguro que soy segura, J, esperando este capítulo sea de su agrado.

Sus comentarios, observaciones, sugerencias y todo lo que se derive siempre son la base para mejorar y seguir motivando mi inspiración.

Un fuerte abrazo.


	7. Chapter 7

**Cuando me miras así.**

**Por Cielo Azul A.**

**Capítulo Siete**

Cierra los ojos cariño mío…

Siente mis labios que suavemente

Se acercan a ti para entregarte

Mi amor en suaves besos

Recuerda mi amor

Como es que te beso

Como es que te entrego mi alma

En cada uno de los besos que te doy

Siente nuevamente mi amor

Mis labios en los tuyos

Siente mis labios que te aman locamente

Y quieren vivir en tus labios

Para siempre

Hoy voy a besarte como nunca

Te besare como loca

Voy con mis besos

Llenar tu alma de amor

Y llenarme de ti a través de mi boca

Mi calidez llega a tu alma

Con mis manos suaves

Recibe mi amor

Mis más cálidas caricias

Que te llevan la plenitud de mi amor

Te acaricio con cariño

Te acaricio con amor

Te acaricio porque te amo

Y quiero protegerte

Para siempre mi amor

Así mi amor

Entre besos y caricias

Quiero dejar en tu alma y para siempre

Mi vida entera,

Mi alma plena

Mi corazón completo

Y mi amor infinito

¡ TE AMO ! [1]

Al terminar de leer las líneas de ese poema un suspiro salió por sus labios, pareciendo que con el se escapaba todo el aíre que la hacía respirar y vivir en ese instante.

Recordando el momento casi vivido en el jardín, el cual no se consumó debido a George, ese hombre al que ella sentía un profundo respeto pero que en ese instante deseaba haberlo golpeado por haber interrumpido un momento casi sublime, ella se sumió en sus profundos anhelos imaginando como podría ser un beso de él. A que sabían sus labios, como se sentían sus labios, sin duda, podrían ser frescos como su mentolado aliento y suaves como su profunda voz.

Por otro lado en la biblioteca Albert se encontraba con George, bastante molesto por lo sucedido, porque, se preguntaba porque en ese preciso momento en el que estaba a punto de hacer realidad uno de sus sueños el llego a interrumpir.

**_-George, espero que lo que tienes que decirme sea se suma importancia, casi de vida o muerte, solo así entendería y disculparía la impertinente interrupción._**

**_-William disculpa, pero creo que es algo urgente, recibí carta del Sr. Swan donde me informa que sus hijas llegaran antes que ellos, me indican que ellos tienen que hacer una escala y esperar los informes de su investigación; las Sritas Swan llegaran con su dama de compañía pero no vendrán solo ellas._**

**_-Quienes más las acompañan?_**

**_-La Srita Alejandrina Ferrer._**

**_-¿Alejandrina?_**

**_-No imagino cual es motivo de que las acompañe, aun recuerdo la última vez que la vi, aunque no es el mejor recuerdo que puedo tener de mi despedida de África._**

**_-Por ello creí importante poder informarte de esta situación_**

**_-¿Cuando llegan?_**

**_-La próxima semana, el martes para ser precisos._**

**_-Creo que será la mejor oportunidad, la siguiente semana se anuncia el compromiso de Candy y mío, me dará gusto tener a Isabella y Elizabeth en casa._**

**_Por lo demás no te preocupes George, creo que es el momento de dejarle las cosas a ella._**

**_-Como tú digas William._**

**_-Por otro lado quiero que me acompañes a Nueva York nuevamente la siguiente semana, quiero ser personalmente yo quien hable con Terry de hombre a hombre, creo que es mi deber decirle lo sucedido con Candy y sobre todo confesarle que la amo._**

**_-Prepárate todo para el viaje, con tu permiso William._**

Regresaron los recuerdos a su memoria de esa noche antes de partir de África, fueron momentos intensos y arrebatadores, pero que buscaba ahora, acaso no le había bastado con las últimas palabras que él le había lanzado, acaso no era claro que para él no había ataduras con mujer alguna, que su espíritu libre no había sido educado para vivir en un solo lugar, y con una sonrisa de medio lado se reprochó ese último pensamiento, pues ese espíritu libre ya era cautivo en un solo lugar y por una sola persona, esa rubia de ojos verdes como las esmeraldas, que lo hechizaba con solo una mirada y lo doblegaba con una sola palabra.

Y rosando con las yemas de sus dedos sus suaves labios añoro el momento que no puedo concretar ese beso que tanto deseaba.

Llego la hora de la cena y Albert le informo a la tía Elroy sobre las visitas que estaban próximos a recibir, lo que hizo que ella le atacara la histeria por el tiempo que se le venía encima, no era fácil organizar una majestuosa recepción en tan poco tiempo así que tendría que echar mano de todo lo que tenía y eso incluía a Candy, ya ara hora de que ella aprendiera como organizar ese tipo de eventos, pues como futura esposa de William tendría que hacerlos en un futuro.

**_-Candice, creo que ya es momento que te involucres en este tipo de eventos, los cuales serán muy constantes cuando seas las esposa de William._**

**_-Tía, no creo que estar preparada para algo así._**

**_-Pues lo estarás Candice, así que a partir de mañana tendrás más actividades aún._**

La rubia con ojos de tristeza y resignación bajo la mirada y se preguntó a sí misma como podría hacerle, no sin sentirse peor de saber que el poco tiempo que tenía libre y podía ver al dueño de su afecto se reduciría a nada.

**_-Solo quiero pedirle si podemos iniciar pasado mañana, tengo planeado ir a ver a Sebastian y hacerle de su conocimiento la invitación para tomar el té como usted me lo pidió._**

**_-Está bien, es un compromiso que yo te pedí llevar a cabo, tómalo como un día de descanso pues a partir de este momento tú me ayudaras con los preparativos de la fiesta de compromiso._**

**_-¿Y cuándo vendrá Sebastian a tomar el té?_**

**_-Eso depende de su horario en el hospital, _**externo Candy

**_-Creo que tendremos casa llena, con la llegada de Isabella y Elizabeth._**

Al escuchar esas palabras la rubia sintió un leve aumento de temperatura en la sangre, al recordar que las señoritas Swan estaría en Lakewood, estarían bajo el mismo techo, intentaba de mil formas imaginarse como eran ellas, porque Albert hablaba de ellas con tanta admiración, por lo que se propuso esforzarse al máximo, era difícil hacerlo con dos mujeres que habían nacido en cuna de oro y que llevaban una vida siendo señoritas bien educadas, pero porque no intentarlo ella, nada perdía y si podría ganar mucho, y más ahora que sentía la presión por los comentarios de la tía Elroy, lo que menos quería era meter la pata.

Intento poner su mejor cara pero sin mucho éxito pues Albert que la conocía tan bien pudo notar el cambio en su actitud, así que le dio una mirada profunda y le regalo una gran sonrisa que hizo que ella se sonrojara.

El resto de la cena transcurrió de forma tranquila y la primera en retirarse del comedor fue la tía Elroy, posteriormente Albert se ofreció a acompañar a Candy a su habitación

**_-Candy, a qué hora iras al hospital._**

**_-No lo sé aún._**

**_-Crees poder regalarme unos tiempo antes de ir, si gustas yo posteriormente te llevo al hospital y pido que pasen por ti a la hora que me indiques._**

Ella se quedó en un breve silencio sin saber que decir, después del casi beso vivido ya no sabía cómo estar a su lado sin estar deseando sus labios.

**_-Creo que tomare ese silencio como un sí, verdad, por favor descansa y nos vemos mañana._**

De esa forma él se despidió con un tierno beso sobre su frente y evito su mejilla para no desear terminar sobre sus labios, él quería algo realmente especial para ella antes de probar esos hermosos labios.

Ella entro en su habitación aún con el aroma de él impregnado sobre ella, ese aroma tan embriagador que le provocaba sensaciones jamás sentidas, por un momento los colores le llegaban al rostro cuando llegaban a su mente esos pensamientos algo impropios.

No pudo dormir después de todo lo acontecido últimamente y cuando por fin había logrado conciliar el sueño un par de horas antes, sonó la puerta, el interlocutor al no obtener respuesta entro.

Era Dorothy que ya iba a despertar a Candy quien no había bajado a desayudar y Albert había solicitado expresamente que no se le molestara después de las once del día.

**_-Dorothy, qué hora es._**

**_-Son las once de la mañana Candy._**

**_-Queeeeee, pero porque no me despertaste antes, es tardísimo, imagino que la tía Elroy se habrá molestado por no bajar a desayunar._**

**_-No, de hecho no pregunto por ti y él Sr. Andrew pidió que no se te molestara._**

**_-Qué raro que la tía no se irritara por mi ausencia._**

**_-Bueno imagino que eso es porque al parecer este es tu día libre, así lo comento._**

**_-Cierto, había olvidado que me había dado un día libre antes de seguir latigueándome con todos los preparativos, Dorothy, ¿Albert se encuentra en casa?_**

**_-Sí, me pidió que en cuanto te encontraras lista le avisara, mientras el estaría revisando unos asuntos con el Sr. George._**

**_-Me puedes ayudar por favor._**

Termino de vestirse y bajo rápido para poder desayunar antes de ir con Albert, en ese momento él llego al comedor, le dio una hermosa mirada y fue como si en ese momento el sol saliera para ella.

**_-Candy, buenos días._**

**_-Albert, buen día._**

**_-Te ves hermosa el día de hoy, descansaste?_**

**_-Gracias Albert, si, si descanse aunque creo que me excedí con el tiempo, es tardísimo, en cambio tu siempre tan puntual en tus actividades._**

**_-Candy, recuerda que es tu día de descanso, según dijo la tía Elroy, además quedaste en acompañarme un momento._**

**_-Es cierto, pero dime a dónde iremos._**

**_-Es una sorpresa, así que no seas impaciente._**

**_-Mmm, no sé si soporte mucho tiempo la incertidumbre._**

**_-Sé que lo harás princesa._**

**_-Creo que ya termine, podemos irnos._**

**_-Pero que rápida, no crees que debes de comer con más calma._**

**_-Este día no, de verdad estoy muy curiosa._**

**_-Está bien, creo que no podre convencerte de lo contrario._**

Salieron de la mansión en donde el coche de Albert los estaba esperando en la puerta, Dorothy le confirmo que ya todo estaba en el coche y el chofer le entrego las llaves, Albert abrió la puerta del copiloto para Candy y así partieron, ella estaba un tanto nerviosa pues a pasar de que le encantaba la adrenalina y las mariposas que sentía cuando él estaba cerca de ella, no podía negar que tenía miedo de que sus nervios la traicionaran y hacer algo indebido, así que durante el trayecto iba repitiéndose una y otra vez para sí misma, "calma, por favor calma", mientras él cada instante que pasaba quería pasarlo junto a ella, la necesitaba como al mismo aire que respiraba y que le ayudaba a seguir con vida, jamás imagino poder amar con tal grandeza e intensidad, a pesar de caracterizarse por ser un hombre estoico y ecuánime ella con su sola presencia le hacía olvidar el significado de esas palabras, el tiempo de poder hacerla su esposa le parecía eterno, el tiempo de poder algún escuchar que ella lo amaba se le hacía más que eterno, cada noche ese deseo era más intenso.

El la observaba deseando poder entrar en su mente y saber sus pensamientos, entrar en su corazón y saber sus sentimientos.

**_-Recuerdas aquel día que compartimos en almuerzo en Chicago._**

**_-Sí, aquel día donde nos prometimos compartirnos todo, alegrías, tristezas, ese día lo llevo conmigo, en mis recuerdos diarios, pero me duele saber que no lo llevamos a cabo como lo prometimos en ese momento._**

**_-Lo se princesa, a mí me duele que las circunstancias nos hayan rebasado, por ello quiero que retomemos esa promesa, por eso quise venir contigo a este lugar, este lugar que fue testigo de nuestro primer encuentro, quiero que sea testigo de esta promesa, esta Colina representa tantas cosas para mí y sé que también para ti._**

**_-Albert, ¿de verdad quieres que seamos más amigos?_**

**_-Te parece si bajo las cosas, sé que ya desayunaste pero quise traer un pequeño refrigerio, así que vamos a ponernos cómodos._**

Albert bajo las cosas del auto, y Candy le ayudo a poner cada una cuidadosamente sobre el césped que estaba cubierto con un enorme mantel blanco.

Sin duda se notaba que él había pensado solamente en ella, pues las cosas que estaban sobre el blanco mantel eran las que más le gustaban a Candy, después de probar un poco de lo que habían llevado de refrigerio y de recordar los viejos tiempo en Chicago.

**_-Candy, yo no quiero que seamos solo amigos._**

**_-Albert._**

En ese momento el saco de su chaqueta una pequeña caja de terciopelo verde, verde como los esmeraldas ojos de Candy, abrió la caja frente a ella y sin más ni más ella quedo impresionada con el hermoso anillo que guardaba ese pequeño estuche, jamás había visto una joya tan hermosa.

**_-Candy, nuestro compromiso no es solo por algo que yo confirme con la tía, quiero hacerte la pregunta más importante para ti y para mí._**

**_-¿Quiere casarte conmigo?, pero antes de que respondas quiero decirte que no solo deseo que seas mi esposa o que seamos más amigos, quiero que seas mi complemento en la vida y yo ser el tuyo, en todos los sentidos, que mi corazón y mis brazos siempre están abiertos para ti, que tu eres la única persona que conoce en todos los aspecto al verdadero Albert._**

Ella quedo gratamente sorprendida por la pregunta y las palabras de él, sin duda ese momento parecía un sueño y nuevamente él demostraba cuanto le importaba ella, aún no podía salir de su sorpresa y eso le impedía articular palabra alguna.

**_-Sea cual sea tu respuesta ten la seguridad que yo la respetare, pero sobre todo te puedo decir sin temor a equivocarme que lo que tu representas en mi vida no cambiara, _**externo el rubio con un nudo en el corazón al ver que ella se había quedado callada sin intentar responder la pregunta.

**_-Acepto._**

**_-Quiero ser tu compañera de vida y que tú seas el mío, con esa respuesta Candy no pudo evitar dejar escapar una pequeña lágrima de felicidad._**

Albert saco el anillo del estuche y tomo suavemente la mano de Candy para poder colocarle el anillo, el cual se convertía en el símbolo de esa nueva vida que estaban por emprender juntos, ese simple contacto los hizo desear sellar su promesa de matrimonio con un beso, así que Albert fue acercándose lentamente al rostro de Candy y con la yema de sus dedos seco la lagrima que aún permanecía sobre la mejilla de ella. La vio intensamente a los ojos.

**_-Candy, sabes que es lo que más deseo en este momento._**

**_-No, ¿Qué es lo que más deseas?_**

**_-Tus labios._**

En ese momento los colores llegaron al rostro de la rubia, y pensó, si supieras que yo también deseo los tuyos.

Más sin embargo ese pensamiento se vio interrumpido al sentir sorpresiva y gratamente los labios más dulces y suaves que pudo haber sentido en su vida.

Sus labios son cálidos y su aliento fresco, puedo sentir su ternura y su protección en ellos, ahora no solo es en sus brazos donde puedo vivirlo, ahora también es en sus labios.

Albert no le permitió reaccionar y simplemente estaban ahí, sumergidos en un dulce y suave beso lleno de los más profundos sentimientos que ellos habían guardado por tanto tiempo.

Ella no se resisto y se entregó a ese vehemente sueño que se había gestionado cuando fueron interrumpidos por George.

Por un momento regresaron a su mente las líneas de aquel poema que leyó

_Siente nuevamente mi amor_

_Mis labios en los tuyos_

_Siente mis labios que te aman locamente_

_Y quieren vivir en tus labios_

_Para siempre_

Él pudo sentir su entrega en cada rose, en cada movimiento así que le hizo pensar que probablemente los sentimientos de Candy le correspondían a los de él.

Por un momento sintió que el aliento le faltaba a ella así que fue deteniendo paulatinamente ese deseado beso y al mismo tiempo poder controlar las emociones de él, pero al encontrase con el angelical rostro de ella lo único que deseo fue volver a tomar sus labios nuevamente, suave y delicadamente la llevo a iniciar un nuevo ritual en sus labios, a sentirlo, ella se dejó llevar al ritmo que él le mostraba en cada movimiento, sus labios eran un acompasado vals de amor que bailaban sus bocas.

Suavemente la abrazo de la cintura y fueron inclinándose lentamente hasta quedar recostados sobre el césped, él sobre ella, sintiendo ahora no solo sus labios sino su delicado cuerpo de ella debajo de él, sus firmes senos le indicaban que disfrutaba el momento tanto como él.

**_Continuara…_**

[1] Autor, anónimo.

Gracias por aún recordar esta historia, por su paciencia y comprensión, prometo ser más constante en las actualizaciones para poder llevar a nuestra pareja favorita a una nueva felicidad; siento ir lenta, pero les aseguro que soy segura, J, esperando este capítulo sea de su agrado.

Yo mientras me quedo en espera de que Albert me susurre al oído y poder seguir escribiendo.

Sus comentarios, observaciones, sugerencias y todo lo que se derive siempre son la base para mejorar y seguir motivando mi inspiración.

Un fuerte abrazo.

Paste your document here...


	8. Chapter 8

**Cuando me miras así.**

**Por Cielo Azul A.**

**Capítulo Ocho**

**Por Cielo Azul A.**

Rendidos en ese celestial momento, ella entrelazo sus brazos en el cuello de él, mientras él por su parte acariciaba sus rizados cabellos para evitar palpar el sensual cuerpo de ella, así poco a poco fue disminuyendo la intensidad hasta que solo los labios de ambos eran tocados suavemente los unos por los otros.

Albert contemplo el rostro de Candy el cual estaba completamente colorado, por fin su corazón estaba confirmado que ella sentía algo más que un cariño de amiga hacia él, por lo que su siguiente meta era lograr que ella le confesara sus sentimientos.

Por su parte ella aún seguía flotando en la magia que él había creado en ese maravilloso beso, sin duda cualquier fantasía que hubiese pasado por su mente había sido superada por mucho con la realidad vivida.

Al estar así, entre sus brazos, tan cerca de sus labios y tan sumergida en sus ojos, lo que menos podía era articular palabra alguna, solo sentía, quería quedarse así, jamás imagino que un beso podría expresar tanto amor, ella sabía que amaba a ese hombre más que a nadie en el mundo pero ahora tenía esa pregunta, ¿Qué siente él por mí?, será posible que me pueda amar.

Ella salió un poco de su sueño y lo primero que recordó es que tenía que ir al hospital, ya llevaban mucho tiempo en la colina y el tiempo se le fue en un suspiro con todo lo acontecido.

**_-Albert, creo que debo irme, aún me falta ir al hospital._**

**_-¿De verdad quieres irte?_**

Un silencio se intensifico quedando solo el sonido del viento.

**_-Yo no, si por mi fuera me quedaría aquí contigo por siempre,_** le dijo él, que sin dejarla reaccionar volvió nuevamente a besarla, esta vez con un toque de pasión que había contenido hasta ese momento, así que fue imprimiendo intensidad en el beso la cual fue correspondida por ella que mostraba su inexperiencia en ese sublime arte de besar, algo que no paso desapercibido por Albert quien en ese momento se sintió afortunado de ser él quien la llevara a conocer placeres nunca siquiera imaginados o sentido por ella, que grandiosa satisfacción le causaba ese sencillo pensamiento.

La pasión iba apoderándose poco a poco de ese momento que por un instante pensó en poder recorrer ese virginal y sensual cuerpo con sus manos, pero se sintió afortunado de que en ese momento vinieran a su mente las palabras de la tía abuela.

**_00000000000-Flash Back-000000000_**

**_-William, ahora que has decidido tomar a Candice como tu esposa estas consiente lo que involucra semejante compromiso, cierto._**

**_-Por supuesto tía, aunque le puedo asegurar que independientemente de que Candy fuera mi esposa o no, ella es parte fundamental de esta familia y velaría por su honor e intereses siempre._**

**_-Me alegra que lo tengas presente, de ahora en adelante ustedes no pueden estar solos, ahora los une un compromiso y ella siempre debe de estar junto a su dama de compañía y no intentes contradecirme, ante todo debe de ser cuidada la reputación y el honor de esa señorita, no sin decirte que no permitiré ni una habladuría de la futura matriarca de la familia._**

**_-Yo me alegro más saber que cuide de Candy, tía, le aseguro que ella es la única mujer con la puedo tener la completa seguridad que está conmigo por ser yo mismo,_** en ese momento el se detuvo y evito confesar sus sentimientos, si alguien tenía que saberlo antes que nadie era ella, su hermosa Candy.

**_-Solo puedo decir que lo importante es que por fin has decidido formar una familia y continuar el linaje de los Andrew,_** por su lado la tía evito hacer gesto o comentario más que pudiera su sobrino interpretar como la clara realidad de que ella sabía de sus sentimientos.

**_0000000-Fin Flash Back-0000000_**

Pero lo más importante no eran esas palabras, lo más importante es que él no deseaba enseñarle el magistral arte de amar en ese lugar y antes de tiempo, ella merecía lo mejor que él podía ofrecerle, algo realmente especial.

De esa forma el relajaba el beso para permitirle respirar a ella y también a él, algo que fue agradecido por Candy pero a la vez no, había disfrutado tanto ese momento que hasta se sentía mal de los pensamientos impropios que llegaron a su mente no sin pensar de igual forma que era muy incierto si volvería a vivir algo así.

El se separo lentamente de ella y pudo percibir el rubor en sus mejillas y orejas, lo cual ella no pudo ocultar, el simplemente beso su frente y le ayudo a levantase del césped lentamente.

-Te encuentras bien Candy?

No sabía que decir, como decirle que ese beso simplemente fue como tocar el cielo con las manos, a ese ritmo no resistiría mucho tiempo no decirle que lo amaba, en su mente ese beso le daba una esperanza de ser correspondida a su amor, y porque no pensar en esa maravillosa posibilidad si ellos se conocían tan bien, pero antes de seguir soñando tenía que responder la pregunta de Albert, así que lo primero que se le ocurrió fue decir;

-Sí, creo que ya no podre alcanzar a Sebastian en el hospital.

Vaya forma de cortar el romanticismo al momento, pero finalmente fue lo único que le ayudo a evitar alguna indiscreción en ese segundo.

-Disculpa por no haber medido el tiempo.

-No digas eso Albert, fue una maravillosa tarde, externo ella aún ruborizada después de recordar ese intenso beso.

-Me alegra que la tarde haya sido maravillosa para ti, porque para mí fue excepcional, gracias por aceptar ser mi esposa.

El tomo sus manos y beso cada una de ellas, para nuevamente terminar con un tierno beso sobre sus labios.

-Se que mañana quedaron de tomar el té, te parece si le escribes una nota a Sebastian y yo personalmente se la llevo, ¿qué opinas?

-De verdad Albert

-Por supuesto princesa, por mi no fuiste a verlo, creo que es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti.

Candy aún estaba incrédula a todos los acontecimientos vividos en últimos días, eran demasiadas emociones, pero sobre todo era el mágico momento que vivía con el hecho de ser la prometida de Albert, todo podía soportar, las intensas jornadas de preparativos para la gala de compromiso, los desplantes de Elisa, la presión de la tía, sus lecciones de dama y para su sorpresa, la tía había dado instrucciones de que ella conociera y aprendiera de los negocios de la familia, como su próxima sucesora quería que fuera mucho mejor de lo ella había sido, pero todo valía la pena por el hecho de estar junto a él, ese hombre que amaba con toda su alma, se sentía agradecida con la vida, con Dios, con todos, porque por fin sentía la felicidad cerca muy cerca, y sobre todo no podía negar que aún seguía tan vivo el recuerdo de aquel primer beso como si hubiese sido ayer, cuanto había añorado otro beso como ese, pero el tiempo, las visitas y las ocupaciones no habían permitido un momento a solas entre ellos, sus encuentros eran tan breves y en ellos siempre una acompañante que si bien podían probablemente escaparse un momento, cuando parecía que lo harían la tía siempre estaba presente, aquella mujer se había convertido en su más estricta vigilante pues ella había visto el amor en los ojos de esos dos jóvenes y al fin jóvenes que se pueden dejar llevar por esos sentimientos, no, no quería tener ese dilema en su mente así que se propuso ser como una sombra para ellos.

-**_Candy, buenos días._**

**_-Isabella, Elizabeth, buenos días, como durmieron._**

**_-Como ángeles, _**expresaron las dos al unísono.

Después de todo ahora entendía porque Albert apreciaba tanto a las jóvenes Swan, eran damas sencillas y generosas, su afinidad con ellas era indescriptible, algo que no podía pensar de Alejandrina, aquella mujer alta, de piel blanca con profundos y enormes ojos negros que combinaban con su larga cabellera azabache, era una mujer con presencia imponente que demostraba su capacidad en diversas áreas, una de ella, los negocios, algo no muy común en esa época pero que al parecer se ponía en auge.

Algo en ella la intrigaba y su instinto de mujer le decía que tenía mucho que ver con Albert, desde su llegada en cada oportunidad que creía tener buscaba estar siempre junto a él, sin siquiera importarle la presencia de ella.

En ese momento Miguel entro al comedor y entrego una nota a Candy.

_Princesa._

_Buenos días, espero que tus sueños hayan sido muy buenos, salí temprano a la oficina para resolver algunos asuntos, sabes que me encantaría poder escaparme contigo por la tarde, te he extrañado mucho, tu compañía, nuestras platicas, tu hermosos ojos y tus labios, me gustaría poder cabalgar junto a tu grata compañía, espero que no te incomode, llego después del almuerzo, te espero en las caballerizas para evitar contratiempos si nos ven salir._

_Te quiere._

_Albert._

Un suspiro se le escapo y eso no paso desapercibido por sus acompañantes quienes le preguntaron si era nota de William.

Ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse con la pregunta al recordar cada palabra, al saber que la extrañaba y esa confesión de que extrañaba sus labios, que hermoso era leer esas simples pero significativas palabras para ella.

Si bien sus encuentros eran breves eso no evitaba que la cercanía entre ellos fuera creciendo, esa que solo podía desarrollar una pareja como tal, ella empezaba descubrir a un Albert diferente, cariñoso de una forma distinta, sus miedos e inseguridades sobre sus sentimientos se esfumaban a su lado y cada que la tomaba de la mano sentía como las emociones recorrían su cuerpo con ese contacto, su mirada era profunda y más dulce aún y al sentirla se quedaba sin palabras, su corazón le empezaba a ganar a su mente y esas nuevas experiencias que vivía con él le hacían pensar que ya era momento de confesarle sus sentimientos, sí, eso era la mejor, decirle que lo amaba y lo feliz que le hacía estar a su lado y pronto ser su esposa, aprovecharía ese paseo y se confesaría con él, en ese momento volvió a escuchar la voz de Isabella cuando le preguntaba si todo estaba bien y si era de William la nota que recibió, cuando estaba a punto de responder llego:

**_-Buenos días._**

**_-Buenos días Alejandrina, _**respondieron las presentes en el comedor.

**_-Qué pena que William ya se fue, imagino que el trabajo lo absorbe, lo que él necesita es una esposa que tenga la capacidad de apoyarlo en los negocios también;_** ese último comentario fue realizado con un toque de sarcasmo.

Candy se sintió profundamente incomoda con lo dicho por Alejandrina, pero sentía que tenía razón pues a ella le encantaría poder ayudarlo y aligerar un poco sus múltiples responsabilidades de negocios, cuando estaba a punto de responder ese comentario llego la tía abuela al comedor quien saludo y solicito que se sirviera el desayuno.

El desayuno transcurrió escuchando las historias de Alejandrina de los múltiples lugares a los que había viajado, pero dijo uno en especial, África, así que ella había viajado ahí y más la intrigo el hecho de que dijera que estuvo en compañía de Albert, se preguntaba porque él no le había dicho eso, porque saberlo de labios de esa insufrible mujer.

Por el momento no pensaría en eso, esa mujer era intrigante fue lo primero que se le cruzo en la mente, esperaría a saber de labios de Albert su versión, no se dejaría llevar por ese error de creer en palabras de terceros sin siquiera haber escuchado a la persona más importante, él.

Termino el desayuno y Candy fue a tomar una de sus tantas lecciones mientras las visitantes paseaban por los jardines, estaba nerviosa por su paseo con Albert así que en cuanto termino su última lección de medio día fue directamente a su habitación para poder cambiarse y así escabullirse con Albert por un momento, estaba nerviosa y emocionada, de esa forma salió sigilosamente a las caballerizas y ahí estaba el dueño de sus suspiros de ese momento.

Sin duda se veía muy atractivo, sus rubios cabellos brillaban con mayor intensidad con los rayos del sol.

El llego hasta ella y la tomo de la mano, le dio un suave beso en la mejilla y la ayudo a subir a caballo.

**_-Siento que hubiesen pasado años sin verte, solos tu y yo,_** externo Albert

**_-Albert,_** susurro ella, era lo que menos imagino escuchar y sin embargo era lo que más deseaban oír sus oídos.

**_-¿Cómo has estado princesa?_**

**_-Con muchas actividades, la tía me ha esclavizado por completo, pero creo que sobreviviré a esto_**.

Mientras iban rumbo a los campos de Lakewood Alejandrina los veía alejarse por la ventana de su habitación, así que inmediatamente cambio sus ropas y se dirigió a que le prepararan un caballo.

En el transcurso de su cabalgata Candy y Albert platicaban de lo intenso que habían sido esos escasos días llenos de actividades y negocios. Él con nuevas inversiones y ella con sus múltiples clases y preparativos, pero decidieron no hablar mucho de eso, así que lo mejor sería concentrar su tiempo y atención en ellos, en disfrutar el estar juntos y solos, en ese momento.

**_-Candy, necesito hablar contigo de algo muy importante._**

**_-Dime, sucede algo malo._**

**_-No lo llamaría malo, pero lo considero importante sobre todo porque pronto seremos esposos._**

**_-Entonces te propongo que después del reto que te haga, podamos hablar, ¿estás de acuerdo?_**

**_-Un reto, será interesante, acepto._**

Candy reto a Albert a cabalgar hacia la colina de Pony, por supuesto que Albert le dio una ligera ventaja, seria emocionante ir tras ella.

**_-Me gusta el reto, pero cuál será el premio al ganador,_** dijo Albert.

**_-Es una buena pregunta, creo que para ser justos, el ganador tendrá derecho a elegir su premio, te parece,_** respondió Candy.

**_-Sera muy interesante poder elegir mi premio,_** afirmo Albert con ojos de ganador.

En ese momento Candy tomo la delantera, podía sentir el viento tocar su rostro, su corazón latía a mil por hora y su rostro mostraba una gran alegría de poder estar junto al rubio de ojos azules.

Alejandrina había salido tras ellos, no les permitiría estar un momento a solas, eso sí que no, así que fue siguiendo el rastro que podía ser visible en donde ellos habían pasado con un poco de temor en perderse por no conocer el lugar, por su parte Candy no supo cómo pero Albert llego antes que ella, aunque eso no importaba, pues la simple visión de verlo en ese momento con su rubios cabellos agitados por el viento le hacían sentir mariposas en el estomago, ella llego a la colina y Albert le ayudo a bajar del caballo.

**_-Albert, creo que has sido el ganador_**.

**_-Creo que si princesa, así que ya estoy pensando cual será mi premio._**

Ella se apoyo en el padre árbol con cara de incertidumbre, pensando que desearía Albert de premio, él al verla así simplemente confirmaba cual era el premio que había deseado desde antes de haber tenido ese reto.

Fue acercándose peligrosamente a ella, hasta que la acorralo entre el árbol y su cuerpo, Candy simplemente no supo qué hacer, aunque tampoco intento salir de sus brazos, se dejo seducir por sus profundos y hermosos ojos azules que le decían lo que ella deseaba escuchar.

**_-Sabes princesa, creo que mi premio a esta carrera será besarte_**.

Ella no se resistió y solo recibió sus labios que había extrañado por ese tiempo, ella simplemente temblaba de la emoción de sentirlos nuevamente de esa forma, la dulzura y suavidad de ellos la embriagaban y la hacían desear más, él sentía el temblor de ella el cual fue calmando poco a poco mientras el beso de desarrollaba en ese lugar que era tan preciado para ambos, el sonido del viento era como una suave melodía que acompañaba el momento.

A lo lejos Alejandrina pudo apreciar ese momento que ellos vivían y sus ojos fueron reflejando una gran cólera que se apoderaba de ella, más eso no le impidió pensar en algo para poder estropearles el instante, así que empezó a gritar auxilio, algo que Candy escucho perfectamente y en ese segundo ella detuvo el beso y le pregunto a Albert si escuchaba esos gritos, el simplemente no quería escuchar nada estaba donde deseaba estar.

**_-Albert, escucha por favor, alguien pide auxilio._**

**_-Ven vamos a ver qué sucede,_** de esa forma le ayudo a subir al caballo y fueron en busca de quien pedía auxilio gritando quien estaba ahí.

Por su parte Alejandrina se tiro intencionalmente del caballo y al no calcular se lastimo la muñeca, de esa forma empezó a gritar nuevamente auxilio, cuando llego Candy y Albert se sorprendieron de verla ahí.

**_-Pero que haces aquí Alejandrina,_** pregunto Albert sorprendido de verla.

Ella con cara de angustia respondió que deseaba conocer un poco más y había salido a cabalgar, se disculpo por su imprudencia de salir sola e indico que se había caído del caballo y tenía la mano lastimada.

Candy se bajo y se acerco para poder revisarla y antes que ella pudiera tocarla la mujer soltó un enorme grito que la asusto, por lo que Albert la tomo en brazos y la subió a su caballo.

**_-Creo que será mejor que regresemos de inmediato a la mansión para que te pueda revisar Candy._**

Ella no respondió nada, solo se aferraba a los fuertes brazos de Albert disfrutando ese momento, como había deseado esos brazos, esos labios.

Algo que Candy percibió con la expresión del rostro de ella, pero sabía que ese no era el momento ni el lugar para algún comentario.

Albert llevo abrazada a Alejandrina mientras Candy llevaba el caballo de ella y fueron regresando lentamente hacia la mansión sin decir palabra alguna, llegaron a la casa y Albert le ayudo a bajar, iba a tomarla del brazo para caminar cuando llego George quien le indicaba que lo estaban esperando en su despacho y era urgente.

**_-Alejandrina, creo que no es nada de cuidado tu muñera pero Candy te ayudara en lo necesaria mientras llamamos al doctor._**

**_-Princesa, gracias por tu ayuda,_** de esa forma le dio un beso en la mejilla y se retiro con George.

**_-Alejandrina, permíteme tu muñeca para examinarla._**

Candy tomo la muñeca de la mujer y ella como por instinto de supervivencia en un movimiento brusco se soltó de la mano de Candy.

**_-Suéltame, no me toques,_** grito ella.

-De verdad no alcanzo a comprender como es que William ha decidido casarse con una mujer tan ínfima como tú, habiendo tantas mujeres de su clase y a su altura, conozco tu historia y conociendo lo humano que es él imagino que casarse contigo es simplemente una obra de altruismo, creo que el duda que un hombre desee casarse contigo.

**_Continuara…_**

Infinitas gracias por su paciencia y comprensión, por seguir esta historia, prometo ser más constante en las actualizaciones, Albert me susurra al oído y espero que eso me ayude a inspirarme un poco más, esperando este capítulo sea de su agrado.

Sus comentarios, observaciones, sugerencias y todo lo que se derive siempre son la base para mejorar y seguir motivando mi inspiración.

Un fuerte abrazo.

Paste your document here...


	9. Chapter 9

**Cuando me miras así.**

**Por Cielo Azul A.**

**Capítulo Nueve**

**_-Sabias que él y yo nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo, que las circunstancias nos separaron y ahora el lugar que tú ocupas en este momento te queda muy grande._**

**_Entiendo que puedas sentirte soñada con un hombre como él, pero que eso no te cegué de tu realidad._**

Candy quedo desconcertada al escuchar todas las palabras que esa mujer le lanzaba, las cuales tenían impreso un sentimiento de rabia, por lo que no pudo soportar escuchar más, contuvo sus lágrimas a sabiendas que su deseo no era ser hiriente al responder esos insultos, pero sería imposible hacerlo.

Entendió que era el momento de ponerle un alto, se armó de valor y recordó las lecciones de las cuales la tía Elroy le había hecho tanto hincapié, ante todo ser una dama, así que respondió con una ligera sonrisa dibujada en sus labios

**_-Por lo que veo tu mano no tiene gran problema, me alegro por ello pues no habrá necesidad de llamar al médico cuando no tienes nada de cuidado, creo que con un buen vendaje y un des inflamatorio será suficiente y por favor mantenla inmóvil._**

**_Y con respecto a Albert, te puedo asegurar que sus besos y sus brazos indican todo menos que esté haciendo una labor altruista al casarse conmigo, me ha dicho innumerables veces cuanto me ama, sería muy egocéntrico de mi parte dar detalles y explicar más, ahora como damas que somos esta confesión que te hago se que quedara entre nosotras._**

Levantando su mano y mostrando su dedo portador de su flamante anillo de compromiso prosiguió.

**_-Por otro lado no dudo que hay muchas damas que deseaban con fervor ser la Sra. Andrew sin embargo él me ha elegido a mí y este anillo es prueba de ello, lo que hubo en su pasado es eso, pasado, ahora yo soy su presente y muy pronto seré su futuro, su esposa, madre de sus hijos y su mujer en toda la extensión de la palabra y eso es lo único importante para mí, esta es mi realidad._**

**_Si me permites me retiro, en un momento envío a alguien que te pueda auxiliar, con tu permiso._**

De esa forma se dio media vuelta y salió con las mejillas encendidas del coraje que le había hecho pasar esa odiosa mujer, por un lado desconcertada con lo que le dijo y sin evitar un sabor de tristeza al saber que ella y Albert habían tenido algo que ver, pero porque él no se lo había dicho, porque permitir una convivencia entre ellas.

Dejo a una Alejandrina perpleja por las palabras y por la calma con que respondió sus hirientes insultos, sinceramente ella no se lo esperaba.

Candy no pudo contener las lagrimas e impotencia que sentía en ese momento, jamás había experimentado tantos sentimientos encontrados de esa naturaleza, coraje, amor, decepción, incertidumbre, los cuales no le dejaban pensar pero si provocaron que las lagrimas no tardaran en asomarse a sus verdes ojos, en su trayecto de regreso a casa se encontró con Isabella quien se preocupo por verla de esa manera.

**_-Candy, ¿Qué te sucede?_**

Ella por instinto simplemente la abrazo buscando consuelo para mitigar ese dolor que sentía y que no podía calmar, le platico todo lo sucedido con Alejandrina y eso le ayudo un poco a tranquilizarse, sabía que no podría ella sola con lo sucedido.

**_-Ya veo, desafortunadamente ella siempre se maneja así, es una mujer intrigante y envidiosa que no se detiene ante nada ni ante nadie, lamentamos mucho haber llagado con ella, creo que no era una buena carta de presentación._**

**_Conozco a William desde hace mucho tiempo y lo que te puedo asegurar es que el es un hombre integro y que no tiene nada que ocultar o de que se tenga que avergonzar, créeme por favor, es lo único que yo puedo decirte, espera y habla con él, ustedes son una pareja y la confianza es la base para que su relación prospere._**

**_-Sabes que no entiendo como una mujer como ella es amiga de ustedes si son totalmente opuestas._**

**_-Alguna vez fuimos amigas, dado a que nuestros padres lo son y llevan una relación muy cordial, desafortunadamente ella no es el reflejo de su familia, si bien es una mujer astuta e inteligente que apoya a su padre en los negocios y le ha ayudado a concretar muchos, como persona deja mucho que desear._**

**_Al enterarse que veníamos a visitar a William en América hizo hasta lo imposible por venir con nosotras y desafortunadamente no podíamos negarnos._**

De esa forma Isabella volvió a abrazar a Candy para consolarla y acompañarla a su habitación.

**_-George, por favor cancela mis citas de mañana, Candy y yo tenemos una plática pendiente, si no fuese por esa mujer, las cosas habrían seguido su curso, no entiendo cómo le hace para estar siempre en el momento y lugar equivocado, si las cosas siguen así me temo que tendré que hablar con su padre, antes lo tolere, pero ahora todo es muy diferente y no permitiré que nada ni nadie lastime a Candy._**

**_-Entiendo, pero sucedió algo, el tono de tu voz suena a molestia._**

**_-Sí, hoy salí a cabalgar con Candy como lo había planeado, después fuimos a la colina de Pony y cuando ella y yo,_** hizo una breve pausa al recordar sus cálidos y temblosos labios y con la yema de sus dedos toco los suyos regresando por un instante a ese momento, **_estábamos conversando y de pronto escuchamos unos gritos de auxilio, fuimos a buscar de donde provenían y ahí estaba ella sobre el suelo lastimada de una muñeca, honestamente se me hace muy raro como llego ahí y aunque peque de incrédulo creo que ella planeo eso._**

**_-Pues con mayor razón es urgente que hables con la señorita Candy antes que pueda provocar malos entendidos con su peculiar forma de conducirse, desde ya considera cancelada tus citas, con tu permiso William._**

**_-Gracias George._**

Candy se encerró en su habitación el resto de la tarde, no quería que nadie viera los ojos tan rojos e hinchados que tenia de tanto llorar y mucho menos Alejandrina, solo Dorothy la vio, así que le pidió que bajara a la hora de la cena y la disculpara argumentando que se sentía un poco cansada y que tomaría sus alimentos en su recamara.

Llego la hora de la cena y todos reunidos en el comedor solo en espera de Candy para que Albert diera la orden de servir, Dorothy bajo y la disculpo, en ese momento Albert intuyo que algo había sucedido entre ellas al momento que las dejo a solas, volteo por un instante y vio la mirada de Isabella que le confirmaba lo que sospechaba, el tiempo transcurrió entre una plática amena y tranquila pero sin la misma emoción para Albert que era uno de sus mejores momentos pues sabía que ahí era donde tenía a su princesa Candy junto a él, como siempre la deseaba tener a su lado.

Pasaron a la sala del té y Albert cruzo una breves palabras con Isabella, le pidió que lo ayudara en un plan que tenía y que después le platicaría el desenlace.

Ya en su habitación con su mirada fija en la lámpara que colgaba del techo pensó en lo incomprensible que a veces puede ser el destino, en cómo había conocido a esa mujer que de haber iniciado como una probable amistad se había convertido en una pesadilla.

**_00000000000-Flash Back-000000000_**

**_-William, buenas noches, quiero presentarte a un muy buen amigo Charles Ferrer y su bella hija la Srita Alejandrina Ferrer._**

**_-Mucho gusto William Albert Andrew,_** y así tomo la mano de la joven y la beso en señal de cortesía.

Ella no puedo evitar quedar impresionada con lo apuesto que era el joven rubio, sin duda un adonis a sus ojos, se consideraba una mujer de muy buen gusto y eso incluía también el contemplar la belleza del sexo opuesto, simplemente quedo prendada de él y sus increíbles ojos azules, imaginando cada parte de él, como podría ser en una relación más íntima, sabía que esos pensamientos eran impropios pero no podía evitarlo, jamás un hombre había provocado tales sensaciones en ella.

La noche transcurrió y su padre no dejo de elogiar a su hija haciendo hincapié en las múltiples virtudes que él consideraba de ella y la desarrollada capacidad que tenía en los negocios, sin duda una "visionaria" como él la llamaba, con tantos alardes Albert no pasó desapercibido que el padre de la joven quería impresionarlo con su hija, algo que ya había aprendido a distinguir y más cuando socios y empresarios no perdían la oportunidad de intentar emparentar con él, se reía para sus adentros y se decía así mismo lo errados que estaban con esas acciones y lo inútiles que eran pues él simplemente quería a una sola mujer y si no era a su lado, no sería al lado de ninguna otra.

Al inicio la joven fue extremadamente agradable, sencilla, gentil y por un momento él la llego a considerar como una amiga, pero al pasar el tiempo fue mostrando su verdadera cara y sus intenciones, se volvió acosadora y posesiva, al inicio Albert le pedía que lo acompañara en algunos eventos pero después de reconocer muy a su pesar la actitud de la joven y reprocharse a sí mismo como había llegado a ese punto intento alejarse de ella, demasiado tarde, pues ella se había propuesto tenerlo solo para ella, costara lo que costara así que se convirtió casi su sombra y a todos los eventos que iba siempre estaba ella, hasta llegar a un punto de simplemente desear desaparecer, por lo que planeo un viaje a su amada África, sabía que eso le ayudaría a relajarse y así dejarle en claro a ella que él no tenían ningún tipo de intención hacia su persona, ni siquiera de una amistad, su viaje era totalmente confidencial y muy pocas personas sabían de su paradero, pero al parecer la joven tenía muchos recursos y se las arregló para averiguar en donde se encontraba y sin más ni más fue en su búsqueda, el jamás se imaginó que ella se atrevería a tal hecho y más con lo altiva que era con respecto a la comodidad, y África y en donde él acostumbraba ir no cumplía con los requisitos de comodidad para ella.

La noche antes de partir de África para regresar a Londres, sin más ni más ella se apareció en la aldea donde él vivía, en la choza donde el dormía, si alguien lo había sorprendido era esa mujer y su perseverancia, por supuesto que no fue una sorpresa grata, pero al fin era sorpresa.

**_-Alejandrina, pero que haces aquí y vestida de esa forma._**

**_-William, esperaba un recibimiento más cálido de tu parte, parece que te molesta verme aquí._**

**_-Por favor, no sigas ante todo soy un caballero y hay ciertas respuestas que prefiero guardarme para mí._**

**_-Ya veo, me alegra saber que eres todo un caballero, algo que jamás pondría en entredicho._**

De esa forma se fue acercando peligrosamente y dejo caer la elegante y casi transparente bata que llevaba sobre sí.

Los ojos de Albert no pudieron evitar sorprenderse ante la imagen que se posaba a sus ojos, no podía negar que era un mujer hermosa, con un escultural cuerpo, sin embargo su sorpresa no era por eso, era por darse cuenta hasta donde esa mujer era capaz de llegar a que grado era capaz de arriesgar su reputación y dignidad.

Donde quedaban sus valores y principios como mujer, sin duda ella era hermosa capaz de despertar los deseos de cualquier hombre, porque perderse de esa forma, ahí en ese instante y en ese momento él tomo la bata de ella y la puso sobre sus hombros.

**_-Como te dije soy un caballero ante todo y por ello me evitare y te evitare a ti decirte lo que pienso de esta desagradable acción de tu parte, ahora te puedo decir que me alegro haberme dado cuenta la clase de mujer que eres, no quiero ser hiriente con esto que te diré, pero mi corazón, mi alma y mi cuerpo pertenecen a otra mujer, a una mujer dulce, sencilla y con una conducta y dignidad intachable, así que te pido de la manera más educada que te vayas._**

**_-William, créeme que a donde vayas yo iré y si de mí depende que seas infeliz así será, eso no lo dudes ni un momento_**, esas palabras fueron dichas con furia.

**_00000000000-Fin Flash Back-000000000_**

Ahora solo esperaba que esa amenaza no fuera real y que ella no le hubiese dicho a Candy alguna mentira como las que acostumbrara, pues esa era su forma de manejarse.

La mañana llego a la mansión Andrew y todos se encontraban en el comedor, la última en llegar fue Candy que al llegar Albert se levantó para saludarla, aunque no pudo evitar la frialdad en la mirada de la rubia, sabía que algo estaba mal y su misión era arreglarlo.

Las jóvenes Swan emocionadas por la próxima fiesta de compromiso, sin duda les encantaban las fiestas y más esa, sabían que era especial, sabían que era un paso más para la felicidad de Albert a quien apreciaban mucho, por su parte Alejandrina se mantuvo en silencio en casi todo el tiempo y Candy no decía mucho solo una ligera sonrisa para evitar preguntas, argumentando que aún se sentía agotada por las últimas actividades que tenía encomendadas.

Albert tomo su mano como gesto de cariño y ella instintivamente la retiro, algo que no pasó desapercibido por Alejandrina quien con una sonrisa maliciosa se gratificaba por lo que veían sus ojos.

Terminaron el desayuno y Albert pidió a Candy que lo acompañara al jardín, ella accedió para no dar de que hablar en ese momento ante los presentes.

En el jardín el intento tomar su mano y ella se alejó de él, así que se acercó lentamente a ella, sabía que sus labios le dirían sin ninguna reserva su sentir, se acercó los beso suavemente pero sin siquiera imaginar su mejilla sintió un enorme golpe sobre él.

Se tocó con una mano y lo primero que vio fueron esos ojos verdes que tanto amaba llenos de cristalina agua llamadas lágrimas, quedo atónito por la acción de Candy pero eso le confirmaba que alguien ya había hecho algo en ella.

Candy salió corriendo a perderse en los jardines, no quería saber nada, no quería verlo, se sentía perdida.

**Continuara….**

Gracias por seguirme aún y por su valiosa lectura, sé que me he visto un poco mala pero prometo que después de este capítulo habrá más amor, esperando este capítulo sea de su agrado.

Disculpen los horrores ortográficos y de redacción no hay justificación, pero no podía detenerme al escribir.

Yo mientras me quedo en espera de que Albert me susurre al oído y poder seguir escribiendo.

Sus comentarios, observaciones, sugerencias y todo lo que se derive siempre son la base para mejorar y seguir motivando mi inspiración.

Un fuerte abrazo.


	10. Chapter 10

**Cuando me miras así.**

**Por Cielo Azul A.**

**Capítulo Diez**

En ese momento Albert iba a salir tras ella, pero alguien lo tomo por el brazo, al voltear se sorprendió de ver a Sebastian.

-Creo que es mejor que la dejes un momento sola, necesita calmarse y si vas tras ella probablemente consigas que ella no escuche nada de lo que tú deseas decirle, no te preocupes, yo voy con ella.

Como había dolido ese golpe, pero no era el golpe si no lo que lo había causado, jamás imagino a una Candy de esa forma, quedando perdido en sus pensamientos, suspiro.

Los tenues rayos empezaron a colarse por las cortinas de la enorme ventana de su dormitorio, él despertó con la mano sobre su mejilla y aún sentía ese dolor que le había causado la bofetada recibida en su perturbador sueño, en realidad confirmaba que se había equivocado desmesuradamente en haber pospuesto esa importante platica con Candy, el haber esperado un momento oportuno cuando ese momento había sido desde el primer segundo que aquella mujer había cruzado la puerta para perturbar su tranquilidad con su actitud y esos recuerdos.

Al parecer los recuerdos lo habían hecho tener esa dura pesadilla que afortunadamente solo era eso.

Decidió poner su mejor cara y prepararse para bajar al desayuno, al llegar al comedor se sorprendió de que todos estuvieran esperando ya, lo primero que hizo fue ver a Candy que sin duda lucia radiante, hermosa como un ángel con sus brillantes ojos verdes y ese vestido que parecía estar hecho e inspirado solo en ella.

Saludo a todos pero en especial a ella, le tomo la mano y le dio un beso, y aunque escucho un carraspeo que provenía de la dirección donde se encontraba la tía abuela, eso no impidió sus demostraciones de afecto.

Al ver la escena las hermanas Swan le solicitaron a Candy que las llevara a conocer un lugar muy especial del cual les habían platicado, por supuesto que la tía Elroy no pudo negarse a la petición de las invitadas por lo que accedió a dejar libre a Candy por la tarde, y ellas sonrieron al tener la aprobación de la Sra. Elroy.

Alejandrina simplemente se limitó a seguir en silencio, lo que menos deseaba era una convivencia con esas señoritas, mucho menos con Candy a quien ya le había expuesto sus intenciones, así que mejor pensó en aprovechar el tiempo y se escaparía a buscar a Albert a sus oficinas con el pretexto de saber cómo iban los negocios que desafortunadamente para ella, era lo único que los unía.

Albert se despidió de las damas e informo que no regresaría hasta pasada la hora de la cena, algo que puso un poco triste a Candy pues esperaba que él las acompañara en la cena y así tener esa plática que estaba pendiente.

La noche le había ayudado a pensar mucho las cosas, aunque no podía negar que seguía desconcertada por la acción de Albert de no haberle dicho lo sucedido con Alejandrina.

Cuando todos terminaron, él se levantó y le pidió a Candy que lo acompañara, la tomo de la mano y salieron del comedor.

En la puerta de la mansión en espera de su auto, Albert tomo su mano y le dijo suavemente.

-Princesa, sabes que tenemos una conversación pendiente, recuerdas.

-Creo que debe ser importante por la forma en la que lo dices.

-Muy importante, respondió él.

Él le regalo una intensa mirada, ella al verlo sabía que esos azules ojos no le mentirían, que podía confiar en él como siempre lo había hecho, por su parte Albert no podía dejar de contemplar sus verdes ojos que lo habían hechizado, la amaba y la deseaba tanto que cada día se le hacía más difícil poder controlar sus sentimientos y deseos, aunque era poco el tiempo que llevaban juntos, aun así cuando no la tenía cerca por un instante, para él significaban años, como los años dolorosos desde que la amaba en silencio, por lo que en cada oportunidad que tenia una de las cosas que más deseaba era besarla, solo así podía calmar un poco ese deseo.

La tomo suavemente de la cintura y la fue acercando lentamente a sus labios, los acaricio con los suyos, los saboreo y los beso profundamente.

Ella en ningún momento se resistió, al contrario, lo amaba tanto que cada beso que le daba lo atesoraba, los contaba y este era el tercero y todos eran simplemente deliciosos, eran como saborear una jugosa, suave y deliciosa fruta.

En esta ocasión fue ella quien detuvo el beso pues sabía que no era el lugar para besarse de esa forma, no sin antes poder percibir que alguien los observaba.

-Te extrañare princesa, con esas palabras se despidió de ella y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

-Yo también Albert, cuídate y que tengas un buen día.

Candy se dirigió a la biblioteca para tomar una de sus múltiples lecciones, no sin antes detenerse junto a un enorme ventanal.

-Señorita Ferrer, imagino que después de lo que vio habrá confirmado mis palabras de ayer, si fuera usted tomaría mi dignidad y saldría de esta casa.

Alejandrina salió de la enorme cortina en donde se había ocultado para no ser vista, su mirada colérica podía decir mucho más que cualquier palabra que en ese momento hubiese pronunciado.

Mientras Candy tomaba sus lecciones Isabella y Elizabeth preparaban las cosas para llevar a su visita, las jóvenes terminaron y para cuando llego la tarde, Candy solo fue en busca de ellas, en realidad no sabía a dónde querían ir, las tres jóvenes salieron joviales de la mansión y tomaron el auto , llegando al portal de las rosas Candy vio que se aproximaba el auto de Sebastian, así que se detuvieron y él bajo a saludar a las jóvenes, Candy había percibido el interés que su amigo había demostrado hacia Isabella, aunque por los sucesos en su visita del té parecía que no se animaría por lo menos a fomentar una relación de amistad entre ellos, se dijo a si misma que era el momento de ayudar a su buen amigo.

Ya todos fuera del auto se saludaron y a Candy se le vino en mente invitar a Sebastian al paseo.

-Sebastian, ¿te gustaría acompañarnos? externo Candy

-Disculpen, no sabía que iban de salida, creo que fue muy mal educado de mi parte venir sin ser invitado, respondió Sebastian.

-Por favor, no necesitas ser invitado, sabes que siempre me gusta verte, así se acercó y le dio un afectuoso abrazo.

Isabella se quedó un poco sorprendida ante tanta muestra de cariño, no sabía que ellos fueran tan amigos, su mirada se volvió algo distante en ese momento.

-Que dices Sebastian, ¿nos acompañas?, pregunto Elizabeth.

-Sera un honor acompañar a tantas hermosas damas, pero ¿a dónde van?

-Bueno en realidad ni yo sé a dónde vamos, comento Candy.

-Sabes Candy, Albert nos platicó de un lugar muy significativo para él, es una cabaña y nos encantaría poder conocerla, él habla tanto de ella que bueno la curiosidad siempre nos gana, respondió Isabella.

-Ohh ya veo, pero no creo que este en muy buenas condiciones, recuerdo que no estaba en buen estado cuando la conocí.

-No importa, nos encantaría conocerla, además llevamos todo lo necesario para poder hacer un picnic, será fantástico.

-Entonces qué opinas Sebastian, pregunto Candy.

-Claro, será un placer acompañarlas.

-Excelente Sebastian, de esa forma dio un leve empujón a Sebastian en dirección a Isabella.

-Creo que Elizabeth y yo nos vamos en este coche, Isabella ¿puedes por favor acompañar a Sebastian?

-Sí, claro Candy, y un ligero sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas.

Todos subieron a los autos, Sebastian los seguiría en su auto, en el camino a la cabaña se hizo un breve silencio entre ellos, por lo que él para romperlo le platico un poco como había conocido a Candy, ella hizo más preguntas y él en unas breves palabras le platico la historia de la vida de Candy, que era una chica sin padres que su única familia eran las personas del Hogar de Pony y claro los Andrew quienes la adoptaron.

-Ella es optimista, alegre, con un espíritu libre, algunos pensarían que es frágil por ser mujer, pero quienes la conocemos sabemos lo fuerte que es de espíritu, dispuesta en apoyar y tal vez a realizar los sueños de los demás a costa de sacrificar algo ella misma.

Te voy a contar una leyenda sobre los sueños, se llama "El colibrí maya"

_"Se dice que los mayas, más viejos y sabios, cuentan que los dioses crearon todas las cosas de la Tierra. Y a cada animal, a cada árbol y a cada piedra le encargaron un trabajo. Pero, cuando ya habían terminado, notaron que no había nadie encargado de llevar los deseos y los pensamientos de un lado a otro._

_Como ya no tenían barro ni maíz para hacer otro animal, tomaron una piedra de jade y tallaron una flecha. Era una flecha muy chiquita. Cuando estuvo lista, soplaron sobre ella y la flechita salió volando. Ya no era una flechita, porque estaba viva._

_Los dioses, habían hecho un colibrí._

_Era tan frágil y tan ligero el colibrí que podía acercarse a las flores más delicadas sin mover uno solo de sus pétalos. Sus plumas brillaban bajo el sol como gotas de lluvia y reflejaban todos los colores._

_Entonces los hombres trataron de atrapar al pájaro precioso para adornarse con sus plumitas._

_Los dioses se enojaron y ordenaron: "si alguien lo atrapa, el colibrí morirá". Por eso, nunca nadie ha visto un colibrí en una jaula ni en la mano de un hombre._

_Así, el misterioso y delicado pajarillo puede hacer tranquilo su trabajo: llevar de aquí para allá los pensamientos de los hombres. Si te desean un bien, él te trae el deseo; si te desean un mal, él también te lo trae._

_Si un colibrí vuela alrededor de tu cabeza, no lo toques. El tomará tu deseo y lo llevará a los otros; piensa bien y desea cosas buenas para todos. Por algo pasa el colibrí por tu camino; puede ser por bien…o puede ser por mal". [1]_

-Cuando conocí a Candy aún me encontraba un tanto devastado por algunos hechos de mi vida, pero a pesar de eso deseaba con toda mi alma ser médico y ayudar a quienes necesitaran de mí y ella con su apoyo y entusiasmo, creo que ella tomo mi deseo y lo llevo a donde lo podía hacer realidad, al hospital en donde ambos trabajamos, me dio su confianza sin siquiera saber quién era y me recomendó en el hospital arriesgando su credibilidad, por eso sé que si ella está en mi camino, será siempre para bien, sé que no solo mis deseos ella ha llevado, sino el deseo de muchas personas a quienes ha ayudado.

Sin dejar de mencionar que su espíritu libre jamás podría ser aprisionado, esa es su esencia y a diferencia de los colibríes ella es fuerte, muy fuerte, pues a pesar de haber sido golpeada de diferentes formas, sigue en pie y ahora al casarse con William es como si los dioses la estuviesen protegiendo de ser lastimada una vez más; tengo la certeza de que ellos serán felices.

-Entonces, tú lo has notado

-Que la ama, por supuesto, ellos son los únicos que no han mantenido abiertos los ojos y los sentidos para percibirlo, pero imagino que William no tardara en declararle su amor, aunque para ser sincero pienso que Candy se le puede adelantar.

Y con una gran carcajada Isabella demostró su sorpresa ante la confesión de Sebastian.

-Imagino que por eso la llamas Colibrí.

-Sí, es por eso, aunque nunca le he dicho porque la llamo así, tú eres la primera en saberlo.

Isabella, no pudo evitar expresar una leve sonrisa.

Por su parte Candy estaba casi segura de que Sebastian tenía un fuerte interés en Isabella, pudo percibir un brillo en sus ojos, ese brillo del que tanto él decía que veía en los ojos de ella cada que hablaban de Albert y por supuesto que existía pues ella lo amaba como jamás imagino que se pudiera amar a una persona; recordó aquella tarde del té donde había conocido una parte de su historia, quien lo diría ellos dos casi convertidos en marido y mujer, su mente no le permitía imaginar más allá, pues él era demasiado valioso para una mujer así.

Después de la declaración de Albert ella no había tenido oportunidad de ver a Sebastian a pesar de que él le había dicho que tenían que hablar antes de ir a casa de los Andrew a esa tarde de té, llego ese día y Candy salió a recibir a Sebastian, se saludaron afectuosamente como siempre, sin embargo ella lo noto algo diferente, nervioso para ser exacta.

-¿Sucede algo?, pregunto ella.

-Solo te pido que no te sorprendas de nada de lo que escuches o veas, después de esta tarde yo te explicare todo con detalle, de acuerdo.

-Me inquitas con esa petición.

-Por favor solo confía en mí.

-Sebastian, sabes que eso siempre lo hago, no tienes por qué pedírmelo.

-Gracias Candy, bueno creo que es hora de entrar.

En la sala del té, se encontraban las jóvenes conversando amenamente cuando Candy y Sebastian ingresaron al recinto, en ese momento ella lo vio y se levanto de su asiento como impulsada por un resorte, exclamo.

-Tú, ¿Qué haces aquí?, y sin siquiera planearlo vio en la mano de Candy el brillante anillo que indicaba era de compromiso.

-Así que tú eres quien se ha dignado a casarse con ella, pero que se podía esperar, creo que son tal para cual.

-Que placer verte nuevamente, pero por favor no esperaba un recibimiento más cálido de tu parte.

Ante todo soy un caballero y no respondo como debería por respeto a las damas presentes.

Y sobre ser el prometido de Candy creeme que me sentiría el hombre más honrado de compartir mi vida con una mujer tan excepcional como ella, disculpa, creo que tu no entiendes el significado de esas palabras, sin embargo…

A lo lejos se escuchó una voz fuerte.

-Sin embargo Candy me ha dado ese honor a mí, afirmo Albert.

-William, ¿tú eres el prometido de ella?

-Sí y te pido que moderes la intensidad y las palabras con las que te diriges a mi futura esposa y a los invitados de esta casa.

Un fugaz silencio se apodero del lugar, todos estaban desconcertados por la batalla de palabras que se había desatado en ese momento, a excepción de ella y Sebastian.

Candy se había sumido en los recuerdos, cuando de repente escucho la voz de Elizabeth quien le preguntaba.

-¿Sucede algo?

-Disculpa, no te escuche, te puedo preguntar algo.

-Si, por supuesto, dime.

-Isabella tiene novio o pretendientes, bueno lo de pretendientes no lo dudo es una joven muy bella.

Las dos rieron ante el comentario de Candy.

-En realidad no, no tiene novio, creo que es algo exigente con respecto al amor, dice que no está preparada para el amor, ¿has notado algo diferente en ella, verdad?

Candy le dedico una sonrisa de complicidad y le explico todo lo que ella pensaba que estaba sucediendo y al final terminaron ideando un plan para la joven.

Llegaron a la cabaña y Candy quedo impresionada con el cambio que veía en ella, por supuesto que no quedaba rastro de lo que ella recordaba, ahora era un lugar recién remodelado, por fuera se veía acogedor, le habían integrado un bello porche donde ella se imaginaba que se podían contemplar hermosos atardeceres o noches estrelladas, por un momento se imagino en los brazos de Albert en ambas situaciones, que romántico seria poder hacerlo, musito.

El cielo se nublo y por un momento apareció amenazar con dejar caer una lluvia.

Sebastian estaciono el auto y los cuatro se vieron frente a la cabaña, pero y ahora como vamos a entrar, se pregunto Candy que al no saber a dónde iban no podía prever llevar unas llaves, así que Sebastian e Isabella se ofrecieron a regresar a la mansión por las llaves mientras Elizabeth dijo que deseaba conocer un poco más el lugar por fuera, así que sin esperar respuesta de Candy cada quien hizo lo suyo y de repente ella se encontró sola frente a la cabaña, fue acercándose poco a poco e intento buscar una entrada, rodeo la propiedad y para su sorpresa pudo ver entre abierta la puerta que conectaba el nuevo porche con la cabaña, se acerco cautelosamente y abrió la puerta, al verla por dentro quedo más impresionada aún por el cambio, ahora ese pequeño lugar lleno de recuerdos para ella, tenía un ambiente intimo, realmente ese lugar inspiraba a vivir en el, un delicioso aroma a comida la fue atrayente hasta quedar frente a una chimenea, se acercó y vio las fotos que lucían en la chimenea, eran fotos de ella, Albert, Stear, Archie, Anthony, Rosemary, hasta de la tía abuela había, al igual que una de los padres de él, su madre era una mujer hermosa, Rosemary parecía una réplica exacta de su madre y bueno su padre sin duda era buen mozo, ahora entendía porque Albert era tan guapo, con el clima que había cambiado sintió el deseo de encender el fuego de la chimenea, lo hizo y contemplo el hermoso sofá donde se imaginó recostarse en el durante una tarde fría o lluviosa frente al calor de la chimenea, claro que este tipo de visiones siempre iban acompañadas junto a ese hombre de profundos ojos azules.

Contemplo cada rincón y cada detalle, ideando mil y un fantasías en ese lugar junto a Albert, era más de lo que su imaginación le permitía procesar en cada momento, de pronto sintió la presencia de alguien atrás de ella, ese aroma ella lo conocía perfectamente, un aroma herbal que le hacía despertar aún más sus sentidos.

-¿Te gusta?

Ella se giro y él le dedico una radiante sonrisa, insinuando que esperaba una respuesta.

Lo único que pudo balbucear en ese momento fue un, "es maravilloso"

-Me alegra que te guste.

-¿De qué es esta llave?, pregunto.

-La llave es de aquí y solo tú y yo la tenemos, pensé que este podía ser un agradable lugar para poder estar lejos del barullo y tener más tranquilidad, un lugar solo para nosotros, ¿Qué opinas?

Ella lo miro con ojos de aprobación y de emoción, "gracias Albert por tantas atenciones", termino respondiendo.

Al verse reflejada en los ojos de él, su imaginación empezó a jugar nuevamente con ella, su mirada se dirigía a sus ojos y por momentos a sus labios, algo que él no pudo pasar desapercibido, él se tomó su tiempo y cuando Candy sintió, los labios de Albert estaban acariciando los de ella, de una forma tan dulce y fascinante, que ella se preguntaba si eso era lo que llamaban "seducción", si era así, era simplemente algo magnifico.

"Seducción", pero que sabía ella de esa palabra, salvo lo que había leído en ese libro que compro en la librería del pueblo, aún recordaba la cara de la persona de la librería cuando leyó el título y vio la cara de la joven que lo compraba.

-¿Está segura que quiere comprarlo?

-Claro, respondió ella con una sonrisa que llevaba implícita tal seguridad como la que no había sentido en mucho tiempo.

"Secretos de un matrimonio feliz", ese era el título, al momento de encontrarlo lo primero que le llego a la mente fue Albert, eso era lo que más deseaba, ser feliz junto al hombre que amaba en su matrimonio, sabía que tendrían momentos en que no todo fuera miel sobre hojuelas, pero lo amaba y deseaba realmente ser feliz.

Albert la fue pegando tanto a su cuerpo que lo único que los separaba era la delgada tela de sus prendas, de pronto ella sintió un calor que emanaba de su vientre y se iba extendiendo por su cuerpo como una reacción en cadena que la invadía en ese contacto con el hombre que amaba, él fue bajando poco a poco su mano hasta dejarla justo sobre su pierna y así paulatinamente la fue deslizando sobre su suave piel, su mano recorría lentamente su pierna hasta detenerse en la cadera de ella, de pronto sintió que las piernas no le respondían, por un momento pensó que se desvanecería, no quería pensar solo sentir, el nuevamente fue deslizando su mano y bajando paulatinamente hasta dejar la falda de ella sutilmente en esa acción, la tomo en brazos, la llevo al gran sofá junto a la chimenea en donde la recostó.

-Princesa, "te amo".

Esas eran las palabras más deseadas de escuchar por parte de ella y él se las estaba confesando en ese momento, de esa forma el volvió a besarla, fue resbalándose poco a poco de sus labios a su cuello, pero en ese juego de besos sus manos no dejaron de hacer lo propio, le acariciaba los brazos, los muslos hasta que de pronto sintió esa firme mano sobre uno de sus pechos, jamás imagino un Albert tan dedicado en cada caricia y a la vez tan apasionado.

Él coloco un casto beso sobre sus labios y eso fue lo que la hizo reaccionar de toda esa vivencia que se había gestado en su imaginación, dándose cuenta que aquella escena solo había sido una fantasía, se sonrojo por la acción de Albert y por como lo había imaginado.

-¿Te encuentras bien?, por un momento sentí que no estabas aquí.

-Ahhhh, si, por supuesto me encuentro bien, es qué este lugar quedo tan hermoso que aún sigo impresionada.

En ese momento él se dirigió a la cocina por algo de beber para ambos y ella se quedó frente a la chimenea contemplando el fuego, cuando de pronto regresaron a su mente los recuerdos que la habían impulsado a comprar aquel libro.

-¿Te ha besado?, pregunto Sebastian.

Ella se sonrojo tan intensamente como jamás imagino que en su vida le haya sucedido.

-Sí, respondió con un brillo en sus ojos.

-¿Por qué no le confiesas que lo amas?

-Somos novios y pronto esposos pero no creo que él corresponda mis sentimientos, opino que el matrimonio entre nosotros es porque nos conocemos tanto y él cansado de la insistencia de la tía, eligió una esposa y ahora ese lugar lo ocupare yo.

En ese instante le llego un sentimiento de necesidad de tener a alguien a quien contarle sus inquietudes mas intimas, las de mujer y una madre a quien hacerle tantas preguntas que no había hecho jamás, por momentos se sentía tan sola, sin embargo jamás había sentido esa necesidad tanto como ahora, pronto seria la esposa de Albert y las cuestiones físicas las conocía por su profesión, pero las situaciones emocionales e intimas, ¿Cómo sería?, ahora como esposa sabia que debían tener intimidad pero no deseaba que eso fuera una obligación o un deber, quería que fuera por deseo, por mutuo acuerdo de vivir esa experiencia y deseaba aprender con él ese acto de amor, pero con quien hablarlo, la tía Elroy, no, ni imaginarlo siquiera, se infartaría con tales inquietudes, la señorita Pony o la hermana María, su vida la habían consagrado a los niños que intuía que poco podría explorar un tema de esa naturaleza con ellas, sus amigas estaban tan lejos que poco sabia de ellas, entonces ¿a quién recurrir?.

-Candy, creo que como mujer te gustaría una charla con otra mujer, alguien con quien puedas disipar ciertas dudas, pero por favor no me veas como hombre, sino como el amigo que intentara siempre apoyarte y escucharte, ¿de acuerdo?

-Gracias Sebastian, me estabas leyendo el pensamiento.

-No precisamente pero por tus gesticulaciones lo deduje, recuerda que soy tu amigo y he aprendido a conocer ciertos detalles.

-Te confieso que jamás imagine que un beso fueran tan dulce y lleno de sentimientos, solo una vez me habían besado antes de Albert y fue un beso tan arrebatador y fugaz que por un momento llegue a pensar que los besos eran así, pero ahora el me ha enseñado que no es así, sus labios me han demostrado algo totalmente diferente, por un segundo he pensado que puede nacer un sentimiento hacia la mujer de él a mí.

-Me alegra saber eso, porque creo que empiezas a distinguir que no solo con palabras puedes saber los sentimientos, también con el cuerpo.

Después de esa platica y de caminar un momento por las calles de Lakewood, se detuvo frente a una librería, sabía que Albert gustaba de la lectura, así que decidió regalarle un libro, y en esa búsqueda se topo con ese libro, leyó el titulo y sus inquietudes regresaron a su mente, probablemente en esa lectura podría dar respuesta a sus preguntas.

Lo tomo y se dirigió con la persona a pagarlo, el responsable de la librería la miro y se sorprendió por su compra, ella se extraño, pero al llegar a casa y esperar a la noche para poder iniciar esa lectura, empezó a entender.

-Albert, disculpa por mi distracción, tienes mucho tiempo ahí.

-En realidad no, pero tenía una hermosa vista que el tiempo fue lo de menos.

Ella le sonrió y él la sorprendió con un beso, para Albert era difícil evitarlo pues cada que la veía lo primero que quería saber era como estaba por medio de sus labios, sus labios le hacían sentir tantas cosas que empezaba a tener la seguridad de que ella lo amaba por la forma en la que lo correspondía y había tomado la decisión que después de la plática que tenía pendiente con ella, le confesaría su amor, se había hecho el firme propósito de abrirle su corazón y hacerle saber sus sentimientos, se los había guardado por tanto tiempo que simplemente creía injusto seguir así, esas palabras las reafirmaba en ese beso donde sus bocas se exploraban en un intento por conocerse más de lo que se conocían, náufragos de ese momento se escucho en un susurro "te amo".

**_Continuara….. _**

. [1]

* * *

Gracias por su infinita paciencia y por seguir esta historia, agradezco sus comentarios pues ellos motivan a que pueda continuar escribiendo, ya que cada uno de ellos es sumamente valiosos para mi, se reciben comentarios y hasta zapatazos, de los cuales aún no me recupero del todo, un fuerte abrazo :-)


	11. Capítulo Once

"El tiempo es muy lento para los que esperan, muy rápido para los que tienen miedo, muy largo para los que se lamentan, muy corto para los que festejan; Pero para los que aman, el tiempo es eternidad"

_Shakespeare_

_Tengamos el valor de amar y dejarnos amar para que el tiempo sea eterno._

**Cuando me miras así.**

**Capítulo Once**

**Por Cielo Azul A.**

Esas fueron las palabras que Albert escucho salir de los labios de Candy, pensó que era la mejor declaración de amor que pudo haber tenido, escuchar que ella lo amaba saliendo de sus labios y en una emotiva danza de besos de los labios de ambos, deseaba gritar que él también la amaba, abrazarla fuertemente y entregarse a ese momento y no esperar más para estar junto a ella, pero, si, había un pero, no quería detener ese momento, no quería dejar de fundirse en sus labios y ahora al escuchar que ella lo amaba, lo único que deseaba era detener el tiempo aunque fuera imposible.

Más aún tenía que concluir esa conversación pendiente que había entre ellos, lo que menos deseaba era tener malos entendidos.

Albert, -dijo ella casi sin aliento, él entendió que era momento de detener el beso.

Ella estaba ruborizada por lo acontecido y sabía perfectamente las palabras que se habían escapado de sus labios, todo indicaba que era el momento de enfrentar esa realidad a pesar de no estar preparada para una réplica de parte de Albert, y si él le decía que la quería como la gran amiga que había sido en todos esos años, intento reponerse de esos pensamientos y desviar la situación hacia la conversación que tendrían.

-Albert, pensé que tendrías mucho trabajo, mencionaste que no irías a cenar a casa.

-Princesa, eso solo fue un excusa para poder dedicar la tarde a la plática que tenemos pendiente, recuerdas.

Albert entrelazó su mano con la de ella y la dirigió hacia el sofá que se encontraba frente a la chimenea encendida, el clima había cambiado drásticamente por lo que vislumbraba que se avecinaba una fuerte tormenta, en ese momento Candy recordó a sus acompañantes y salto del sillón para ir en busca de ellos.

-Candy, no te preocupes por ellos, se encuentran bien.

-Albert, entonces tu sabias que vendríamos.

-Le pedí a Isabella que me ayudara, se que la tía te tiene casi como esclava con tantas actividades y en la mansión no podríamos tener una conversación sin interrupciones, pensé que este sería un buen lugar para ello.

Nuevamente tomo su mano y la beso, ella no se sintió con fuerzas si quiera para objetar algo, al contrario agradecía a Isabella que la hubiese llevado ahí pues en el fondo sabia que Albert tenía razón, la tía prácticamente la tenia secuestrada y salía muy poco.

El contemplo lo hermosa que se veía con la falda verde esmeralda que le llegaba por debajo de la rodilla y la blusa blanca de seda que tenia detalles de pequeñas flores alrededor del cuello, la cinta color verde que se entrelazaba en sus rizados cabellos dorados, su blanca y tersa piel era una invitación a cualquier cosa menos a conversar, la luz que emitía la chimenea le daba un brillo especial en sus verdes ojos.

Por un instante el silencio se apodero del lugar y solo se contemplaban mutuamente, así que para salir de esa situación, Albert inhalo profundamente para poder darle paso a las palabras que tenía contenidas desde hace algunos días, tomo nuevamente la mano de Candy.

-Candy, ¿sabes lo importante que eres para mi, verdad? –Ella asintió con la cabeza.

-Discúlpame, por favor.

Ella no entendía nada, acaso algo había cambiado, acaso su sueño se podía derrumbar -¿Por qué? –pregunto ella un tanto nerviosa.

-Hicimos una promesa de ser más amigos, donde la confianza y la complicidad serian una base importante y creo que he fallado; se detuvo un momento al hablar y fijo sus ojos en los de ella, buscando alguna reacción, pero no pudo descifrar nada.

-El estar tanto tiempo solo y tomar decisiones de forma personal como empresarial ha ejercido una marcada costumbre en mi proceder, pero entiendo que eso debe cambiar, yo no estoy solo, te tengo a ti, la amiga, la confidente y muy pronto mi compañera de vida de quien tengo la certeza que estará a mi lado en todo momento, por ello quiero disculparme contigo por no haber hablado antes, por no evitar las confusiones que se originaron.

-Albert, intento decir algo ella, pero él puso su dedo índice sobre los labios de ella; entonces entendió que debía dejarlo continuar.

-Princesa, si alguien conoce al verdadero Albert eres tú, tú mejor que nadie me conoce y es por ello que sé que confías en mi y por esa confianza, no debe haber secretos entre nosotros; siempre fui un hombre solitario y me gustaba ejercer a plenitud mi libertad de acción, no sentirme atado a ningún lugar, tal vez para no echar raíces que después fueran dolorosas de arrancar al tener que irme, el perder a mis padres, a mi hermana y finalmente Anthony y Stear, fueron golpes muy duros, cuando sucedió la muerte de Rosemary me hice el firme propósito de no ver el pasado solo el presente y esa decisión implicaba no involucrar sentimientos de ninguna índole, y mucho menos consultar decisiones estrictamente personales o compartir vivencias pasadas, pero todo eso siempre fue distinto cuando tú estabas presente, y sé que no soy solo Albert, somos tú y yo, juntos.

Durante el tiempo que viaje solo y mi temporada en África conocí a Alejandrina, inicialmente fue una amistad, ella se mostró como una mujer agradable e inteligente, desafortunadamente eso cambio.

El narro casi a detalle como conoció a Alejandrina, omitiendo momentos incómodos, por respeto a Candy y porque su honor de caballero no se lo permitía, siempre dejando en claro que entre ellos jamás hubo absolutamente nada, concluyo confirmándole que derivado a las circunstancias había tomado la decisión de disolver la alianza de negocios entre el Sr. Ferrer y los Andrew pues esa era la única solución, a pesar de que eso significaba un golpe a los negocios Andrew.

-Finalmente Charles ha entendido los motivos de la disolución y por cuenta propia a expresado que enviara por su hija en unos días.

Ella se llevó la mano al corazón, el escuchar de la boca de Albert la soledad en la que había vivido por tantos años, el perder a tantos seres queridos, pensó que probablemente los demás creerían que por ser una huérfana no entendería el significado de ese dolor, pero al contrario, también había perdido seres queridos y tenia personas a quienes amaba y simplemente ni por un instante podía concebir no tenerlas a su lado, el mayor ejemplo, él, lo amaba tanto que no sabía cómo en algún momento había pensado en alejarse de su vida, la ironía de la vida era que la tía abuela había actuado como su hada madrina, que agradecida estaba con ella, pero se preguntaba cual era el trasfondo de esas acciones, sentía que había sinceridad en aquella conversación que habían sostenido cuando le pidió volver a casa, pero no entendía como había cambiado tanto con ella.

-Si te digo todo esto es porque sé que tú mejor que nadie puede entender mi dolor, ambos hemos perdido personas importantes en nuestras vidas, concluyo él.

-Albert, no puedo negar que si se crearon confusiones con Alejandrina y no por el hecho de creer que hubo algo entre ustedes, sino por no saberlo por ti, mi confianza la tienes y puedo decirte que antes que suceda cualquier cosa siempre estaré esperando oír de tus labios la versión de los hechos, las relaciones sinceras son confianza, apoyo, respeto y eso existe entre nosotros.

Él le regalo una gran sonrisa y en sus ojos un destello de luz se reflejó por la felicidad al escuchar las palabras de Candy.

De pronto ella escucho gotas de agua, supo que había empezado a llover, se levantó como relámpago al recordar a las jóvenes.

-Isabella, Elizabeth, lo olvide por completo.

-Candy, sonrió Albert, - ellas se fueron, también quería darte una pequeña sorpresa con la remodelación de la cabaña y por fin tener la conversación que teníamos pendiente.

-Albert, -ella le dio un ligero empujón, el la atrajo a sus brazos y tomándola por sorpresa continuo con el beso que se había roto por la falta de aire de ella, después de escuchar la declaración de Candy el deseaba poder decirle que también la amaba, ese era su momento y no pensaba dejarlo ir.

-Creo que ha oscurecido más de lo normal -dijo ella tratando de evitar que hablaran de sus sentimientos recién expuestos.

-Tienes razón, pero aún hay algo más que necesito decirte.

-¿algo más?

-Sí, princesa, después de la gala donde se anuncie nuestro compromiso tendré que salir de viaje por un par de semanas, en realidad no sé cuantas, pero es algo que debo atender personalmente, me duele tanto alejarme de ti, lo que me calma es saber que pronto podremos viajar juntos.

Al escucharlo decir que viajaría, su corazón fue invadido por una sensación de vacío y sus ojos se cristalizaron, él acerco su rostro y beso cada uno de los ojos de ella, intentando transmitirle calma, transmitirle el amor que aún no le confesaba, la ajusto como una delicada flor entre sus brazos, y empezó a moverse suavemente al compás de una imaginaria melodía, acerco sus labios a los oídos de ella y le susurro _"Tu eres como el aire fresco que sopla en mi vida, armonizas mi corazón, inventas mis días, esos días que te aman sin reservas, y desean hacerlo más allá de lo que la vida me permita"_

Ella abrió sus verdes ojos de par en par, acaso era posible lo que escuchaba, él la amaba, sin embargo no detuvo esa cercanía, deseaba estar así, sin pensar en el tiempo, en nada, solo eran ellos dos, confesándose sus mutuos sentimientos, confesando su amor, era como un sueño, pero sabía que no lo era, no creía que un sueño fuera capaz de hacerle sentir tantas emociones en un solo momento.

Él se separó de ella y la vio a los ojos –Te amo princesa.

-Te amo mi príncipe de la colina; ella fue acercándose lentamente a su boca para sellar ese mutuo sentimiento, el beso fue suave y pausado, contenía ese afecto llamado "amor" que ambos se habían confesado, era tan distinto a los anteriores, pues sus bocas ya se conocían, ahora ya no se exploraban con la intención de conocerse sino de demostrase el anhelo de siempre estar juntos, de ser el complemento el uno del otro.

El cielo se estremeció y un fuerte relámpago rompió ese sublime momento, ella salto del susto, esa escena se mezclo con los golpes desesperados que alguien hacia a la puerta, la tormenta no dejaba escuchar bien quien era.

-¿Quién es?, pregunto Albert un tanto irritado de cómo había cambiado el momento tan abruptamente.

-William, es momento de regresar a la mansión, respondió George al otro lado de la puerta, así que Candy y Albert apagaron la chimenea, él le dio su chaqueta para cubrirla y salieron a toda prisa.

La tormenta era intensa y el avance del vehículo era lento, lo que debió tomarles si acaso 20 minutos les tomo casi 60, en el camino el la abrazaba por los fuertes relámpagos que no habían cedido en casi nada, era una niña asustada buscando un refugio seguro donde protegerse, que mejor que los brazos de él para sentirse bien, pensó ella.

Llegaron a la mansión y el mayordomo abrió la puerta y les entrego una nota de la tía abuela a cada uno de ellos.

-William, aún falta detalles que ultimar para tu viaje de mañana. –dijo George.

-¿Cómo?, desde mañana viajas, Albert.

-Sí, princesa, acompáñame por favor, dijo Albert; tomo la mano de ella y se dirigieron a la biblioteca.

-Es sumamente urgente salir mañana, créeme que si alguien te extrañara soy yo, me gustaría que desde ya me acompañaras en mis viajes y no estar sin ti un minuto más.

Candy le sonrío y Albert le respondió con un afectuoso abrazo.

-Soñé tantas veces con el momento en que me dijeras que me amabas, que ahora que por fin sucedió no me siento capaz de alejarme de ti ni un momento más -ella jamás había dudado en corresponder el afecto que Albert le había demostrado a lo largo del tiempo en que se conocían, y desde que se hicieron novios fue inevitable dejar volar la imaginación, más aún no se sentía capaz de ser tan expresiva como Albert, siempre había sido una chica segura de sí misma y no se dejaba deslumbrar por nada, pero con Albert era diferente, él era un hombre de mundo y no dudaba que en su vida habrían pasado mujeres y esos pensamientos llenaban de dudas su mente, sabía que no debía pero no podía evitarlo, ella quería ser tan libre como él al expresar sus sentimientos, sus deseos, sus necesidades, deseaba aprender de Albert todo, todo, sin duda esas lecturas que había sostenido últimamente le habían iniciado un cambio radical en la mente de la niña para darle paso a los pensamientos de la mujer, ahora eso era, una mujer que amaba y deseaba ser amada, que amaba y sabía que era amada por un hombre extraordinario.

Interrumpió el abraso y sin pensarlo un minutó más y a lo que a su nula experiencia ella interpretaría como un apasionado beso, ella tomo los labios de Albert por casi cinco minutos, hasta quedar sin aliento; él se quedó sorprendido, ella salió de la biblioteca sin decir palabra alguna y tampoco dio oportunidad a que el diera replica de lo sucedido, tras ella se escucho el sonido de la puerta al cerrar y él se quedo sumido en sus pensamientos, esbozando una grata sonrisa, acaso eso significaba que ella lo aceptaba en todos los sentidos, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al escuchar la voz de George tras la puerta, dio el pase y ahora comenzaba una nueva búsqueda.

-¿Todo está listo?

-Sí, replico él. – aunque no entiendo porque hacer las cosas de esta forma y no notificarle.

-No quiero albergar falsas esperanzas y menos si no son ciertas mis conclusiones, pero todo parece indicar que es cierto lo que pienso.

-Entiendo, objeto George.

-Dejaste instrucciones de que cuando lleguen los instalen en la cabaña y por favor pon un chofer a su disposición.

-Todo está arreglado William.

-Gracias George, por otro lado, sabes si ya regreso de viaje.

-Lo que me indican es que ya está de regreso, así que en cuando lo dispongas podre hacer las gestiones necesarias para que se reúnan.

-Sera la última escala que haga para concluir este viaje, finalizo Albert.

Era un nuevo día en la mansión Andrew y todo ya vislumbraba la gran recepción para anunciar el compromiso de matrimonio del patriarca de la familia, Candy paseaba por los hermosos jardines de la casa admirando los rosales de Anthony los cuales eran testigos de la felicidad en la que vivía gracias a Albert, era maravilloso como se habían desarrollado las situaciones, como habían terminado comprometidos y ahora muy pronto seria su esposa, sus dedos rozaban sus labios y aún podía sentir los suaves labios de él sobre los suyos, aún sentía su aroma impregnado en ella, pero el saber que él la amaba simplemente era mejor que un sueño, el cual en ese momento no podía disfrutar como quisiera.

Tía abuela, pero porque me dejo sola, responsable de lo que falta y recibir a Archie, me pregunto cómo estará él, Annie, los he extrañado tanto, me han hecho falta en estos años, que pensaran de verme con Albert como su prometida.

Dorothy la interrumpió de sus cavilaciones y le informo que alguien la esperaba en el salón del té, Candy se dirigió a recibir a la visita, con pasos sigilosos entro en el salón, el joven que la esperaba estaba de espaldas y por su silueta creyó no conocerlo, en ese momento él reacciono con el aroma que inundo el lugar y se giró para admirar a la joven que estaba de pie frente a él.

-Candy, ¡te ves hermosa!

-Archie, que alegría; ella corrió y le dio un afectuoso abrazo, sin duda estaba irreconocible, los años habían pasado y ya no eran los jóvenes de antes, él lucía un cuerpo más atlético y ahora el pelo lo llevaba corto, su forma de vestir era más formal y parecía que su esencia había cambiado, se vislumbraba más maduro.

La abrazo afectuosamente como respuesta a los años que habían pasado sin verse y ella correspondió a ese abrazo de una forma tan sincera y necesitada a compensar esa ausencia.

-Candy, luces muy bella, me da gusto regresar, pero ahora para poder ser testigo de esta felicidad, ustedes la merecen.

Candy ruborizo tanto con sus palabras, lo primero que pensó es si Archie en algún momento había descubierto sus sentimientos hacia Albert cuando ni ella misma se había permitido vivirlos.

-No tienes por qué ruborizarte, al contrario, soy tan feliz que de por fin un Andrew sea el causante de darte lo que otros no fuimos capaces.

-¡Archie¡, exclamo ella en forma de sorpresa al escuchar las palabras de Archie.

-¿Qué opinas si damos un paseo en los jardines?, él le ofreció su brazo y ella lo tomo en respuesta afirmativa.

-El amor parece que es capaz de darte más belleza de la que posees.

-Qué cosas dices Archie, sigo siendo la misma Candy que dejaste de ver.

-No, por supuesto que no, tus ojos me dicen que lo amas, Candy.

Se sentaron en una banca, el tomo una de sus manos y deposito un suave beso sobre ella, eso causo un rubor más intenso en Candy y se reflejaron ciertos nervios en sus palabras.

-Discúlpame, no pude evitarlo, afirmo Archie.

-He sentido tan largos estos años de tu ausencia, jamás supe nada de ti o de Annie, es como si decidieran alejarse, la vida continua y solo en el hogar de Pony me reconfortaba por la ausencia de tantos seres queridos.

-Perdóname Candy, jamás ha sido mi intención alejarme de ti, es imposible alejarse de una persona tan especial como tú, han pasado demasiadas cosas y yo necesitaba sanar para regresar, dejar atrás lo que no pudo ser y tener el valor de enfrentar lo que hay, lo bueno y lo malo.

-¿Y Annie?, pregunto Candy.

-Ella y yo nos separamos unos meses después de aquella reunión en el hogar de Pony, no podía engañarme al estar con ella y no ser capaz de ofrecerle un amor como el que; en ese momento guardo silencio y no concluyo.

-No entiendo, ustedes se veían felices cuando estaban juntos, afirmo Candy con un tono melancólico en su voz.

-Candy, creo que si alguien puede entenderme mejor que nadie eres tú, tú sabes lo que es amar, lo que es desear estar con alguien por sobre todas las cosas, lo que es sentir que se es capaz de dar todo por la persona amada.

Ella guardo silencio y lo único que se le vino la mente fueron los profundos ojos azules de Albert, si, ella era capaz de dar todo por él, el sentimiento que él le hacía sentir era inmenso, lo amaba; después de todo lo vivido no sabía si sería capaz estar separada de él.

-Las palabras que te confesé aquella tarde en el San Pablo, eran ciertas Candy, yo te amo, tu hiciste nacer un sentimiento en mí, tan puro y hermoso, la Candy, fuerte, decidida, alegre, protectora, pero a la vez sensible y amorosa, me conquisto, cuando nos conocimos me impresionaste, pero al darme cuenta que tus ojos solo podían ver a Anthony de una forma diferente a la que nos veías a Stear y a mí, decidí guardarlo, la muerte de Anthony nos dolió a todos, fue una gran perdida y cuando llegamos al San Pablo y tu terminaste ahí, nació una pequeña esperanza, pero esa esperanza la termino el engreído duque y ahora un Andrew fue capaz de ganar tu corazón, y creo que fue el mejor de los Andrew, siempre estuvo contigo en todo momento.

Candy no podía pronunciar palabra alguna, aún le parecía inverosímil lo que Archie le decía, y Archie sabía que debía continuar hablando.

-Sé qué te parece increíble lo que digo y que tal vez no tienes palabras para responder a esta confesión, pero no digas nada, solo escucha, por favor.

-Yo ame a la mujer, pero ahora amo solo a la amiga, la amiga que siempre fuiste, la amiga que quiero que este junto a mi hasta mis últimos días, poder compartir con ella los momentos felices y tristes, que mi amiga tenga muy presente que este amigo esta para lo que necesite.

Annie merece encontrar a alguien que le pueda dar lo que yo no puedo, nosotros no somos compatibles y yo también debo buscar ser feliz y buscar a quien amar, ahora entiendes porque digo que tú eres capaz de entenderme.

Candy le dio un fuerte y prolongado abrazo y lo concluyo con un beso en la mejilla, -Archie, sabes que esta amiga estará para ti cuando la necesites y cuando no también.

-Gracias por estar de regreso Archie, gracias por estar conmigo en este momento tan importante y ser parte de esta nueva vida que estoy por iniciar con Albert, es cierto, lo amo como jamás imagine que se podía amar, por ello es que comprendo tus palabras y lo que deseo es que esa persona que buscas y mereces llegue muy pronto a tu vida, el amor es un enigma y cuando menos lo esperas llega.

-Más gusto me da a mi saber que Albert es quien es el elegido de hacerte feliz, es un gran tipo.

Los dos rieron a carcajadas por lo ultimo dicho por Archie, él le ofreció su mano y se levantaron para regresar a la mansión, ya en el umbral de la puerta coincidieron con Elizabeth, Candy la presento con Archie y en ese momento percibió que él quedo impresionado con ella.

Después de una amena charla en el salón del té, Candy dispuso que se sirviera la comida, ese día Sebastian estaba invitado a comer, así que sería una excelente ocasión para pasar entre amigos sus casi últimos momentos de soltería.

La tarde fue amena, muy amena, sin embargo eso no impidió en ningún momento sentir la ausencia de Albert y esa incertidumbre de estar sola en casa como señora de la misma y a cargo de funciones que solo le correspondían a la tía, le ponían un tanto nerviosa esas nuevas responsabilidades, ella no se podía imaginar siquiera en el papel de señora y por momentos sentía el temor de llegar a equivocarse, pero esos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos de su mente al recordar la lista de pendientes que tenía que revisar para que todo estuviera en orden para el gran día del compromiso.

El día había pasado en un suspiro y sin darse cuenta había logrado su cometido, ahora ya se encontraba en su habitación a punto de dormir, los nervios empezaban a apoderarse de ella, deseaba ver a Albert, abrazarlo, besarlo, sentir que estaba cerca, cuanto lo extrañaba, deseaba verlo pues sabía que sería la última noche que él pasaría en la mansión hasta que ellos se casaran y por más que intento esperarlo, el cansancio la venció.

El cantar de los pájaros y los tenues rayos del sol colándose por la ventana hicieron que ella intentara despertar, se resistía a levantarse, cuando al abrir un poco los ojos se encontró con un hermoso ramo de tulipanes rojos sobre la mesa de noche, se levantó de un salto y tomo la tarjeta del ramo.

_"Gracias por ser parte de mi vida y por dejarme ser parte de la tuya; lo que más anhelo es estar a tu lado hasta mi último suspiro"._

_Para la mujer que amo._

_Albert._

Ella sonrió al leer la nota de Albert y se impresiono de lo acelerado que su corazón había respondido a leer esas palabras, todo era maravilloso, no, él era maravilloso y hacia que ella viera la felicidad que todo, ese efecto era el que causaba Albert en su vida, felicidad, alegría, emoción.

Dejo la nota sobre la mesa y se dio cuenta que la hora del desayuno ya había pasado, solo deseaba que la tía fuera condescendiente por su impuntualidad; la casa era una locura y su desayuno transcurrió de una forma tan rápida que ni de masticar se dio tiempo, lamento mucho haberse dejado vencer por el cansancio y no ver a Albert, él ya no estaba esa mañana y la curiosidad le invadió la mente, pero como preguntarle a la tía abuela donde se encontraba él.

-Candy, imagino que te preguntaras donde esta William.

Ella no sabía que responder, así que solo asintió con la cabeza.

-William paso su última noche en esta casa, a partir de hoy él ya no podrá dormir bajo el mismo techo que tú, hasta que se casen, entiendes.

-Sí, tía.

-Por otro lado, quiero decirte que me siento muy complacida porque cumpliste al pie de la letra las tareas que te encomendé, eso me hace sentir tranquila porque puedo ver que serás una digna señora Andrew, ahora creo que no necesitaras de mi para cumplir con esa parte de tus obligaciones.

-Gracias tía, usted ha sido parte de este resultado.

-El día de hoy es muy importante así que pediré que te ayuden con tu arreglo después de la hora del almuerzo, tu vestido ya está en tu habitación, espero que te guste, considéralo un regalo de mi parte.

La tía se levantó de su asiento y cuando Candy iba a gradecer el detalle de la tía, ella interrumpió con una última frase –cuando termines te espero en el estudio.

Candy asintió con la cabeza y en ese momento la tía salió del comedor, dejando un profundo silencio en el lugar, se preguntaba qué era eso que la tía deseaba hablar con ella.

**_Continuara…._**

Chicas, no se como reivindicarme por esta larga ausencia, la musa no ha estado de mi lado y la vida real no me ha dado tregua a poder continuar como desearía, sin dejar de mencionar que como escritora aficionada me cuesta mucho hilar ideas y luego pierdo la noción de un capítulo a otro, lo mejor que puedo decir es "Gracias", por esperar, por aún acordarse de esta historia que escribo lento, muy lento, pero seguro, tengan por seguro que la terminare, eso será por respeto a ustedes que me regalan su tiempo en leer y por mi que ya la empecé.

Gracias a todas por leerme y motivarme a seguir escribiendo, y como he dicho siempre, por favor disculpen los horrores ortográficos, sintaxis, etc.

Un fuerte abrazo de su amiga Cielo Azul A


End file.
